A Blessing of the Heart
by yunakitty
Summary: A sweet story of the romances of two Buddhist priest brothers - Yuuji and Kenji. Yuuji's in love with his childhood friend, the tofu shopkeeper Saburou, and Kenji's being drawn into a reluctant relationship with the laundry worker Yoshito, AKA "Mr. Clean". What will happen with these four young men? Based on the manga Omairi Desu Yo.
1. Chapter 1

Saburou pulled the family van up in front of the temple, and put it in park. He reached into the back and got the temple's daily tofu order, and then hopped out and headed to the front door of the Miza family residence.

He pulled the bell, and after a few moments, the door was answered by none other than the youngest member of the family, the Buddhist priest Yuuji, who was also his boyfriend. "Hey," Saburou said. He handed over the box. "Here's today's tofu. Thank you for your continued patronage."

Yuuji blushed, and looked down at the box. "Thank you for your service," he said formally.

Saburou glanced around the entryway. "Sure is quiet here today."

"Oh! Yes!" Yuuji responded. "Mom's out shopping. Dad and Niisan went over to the next village's temple for some sort of meeting with the head priest there. So it's just me today!" He laughed and scratched the back of his rumpled head.

Saburou just stared at him for a moment, then pressed his way inside. He removed his shoes, saying, "Excuse me for the intrusion."

"Eh? What's wrong?" Yuuji asked.

"Nothing's wrong." Saburou looked around. "Which way is your room?"

"Oh, this way, but..." Yuuji's face flushed red as he realized what his boyfriend was getting at. "Oh. Oh! Um, yes, please, come this way." He set the tofu down on a side table, and then ushered Saburou down the hallway and into his small bedroom.

"You just have a futon, eh?" Saburou asked, surveying the room. As would be expected of a priest, it was very simply furnished, with no adornments or fanciness of any kind. It had the bare necessities and nothing else.

"Yes," Yuuji said, sliding the paper door shut. "Um, so I suppose..." He flailed a bit. "I'd offer you a seat, but...?"

"It's fine," Saburou replied. He flopped down onto the futon. "We're gonna end up here anyway, right?"

"R-Right..." Yuuji agreed. He stood in place in front of the door, twiddling his thumbs.

"Look, I don't want to rush you or anything, but..." Saburou patted the spot next to him. "We don't exactly have the best track record for having any uninterrupted privacy. So I think we should hurry up and... _spend some time together_ while we can."

"Yeah..." Yuuji stepped forward, trembling, and sank down onto the futon next to his boyfriend.

Saburou didn't hesitate for a second. His lips fell to Yuuji's neck, mouthing at the white skin there as he slid his kimono down over his shoulder.

"Ahhh... Sa-Saburou-kun..." Yuuji stammered. His cheeks got red and his eyes fell closed.

"You've got your traditional robes on today," Saburou murmured between kisses. "You know I like that."

"Y-Yeah..." Yuuji breathed raggedly.

"You look really sexy in them," Saburou breathed in his ear. His fingers fell to one nipple, and he squeezed it until it became a hard nub. "Plus, it makes it easy to get to your skin."

"Ah-hhh..." Yuuji moaned.

Saburou inhaled sharply through his nose. "Damn. I'm so fucking turned on right now." He captured Yuuji's mouth and kissed him deeply. His hands abandoned their teasing of Yuuji's chest, and fell to his own waistband, getting it open. "Touch me," he breathed as they came up for air. He guided Yuuji's shaking hand to his now exposed erection.

"Mmm..." Yuuji sighed, as he stroked tentatively at it.

Saburou kissed at his neck. "Put your mouth on it?" he whispered in Yuuji's ear.

"Ohhh..." Yuuji's face got even redder. "I... I don't know how..."

"It doesn't matter," Saburou assured him. "Anything will feel good. You don't have to do anything special. Just please, for God's sake..."

Yuuji swallowed hard, and then bent at the waist, bringing his mouth closer to Saburou's manhood. He hesitated, then enveloped the head with his lips and sucked gently.

"Oh, fuck..." Saburou groaned. He petted Yuuji's soft, wavy hair gently. "That feels... so fucking good."

"Mmm..." Yuuji made the only noise he could with his mouth full, and continued to suck. He had absolutely no idea what he was doing, but he wanted so badly to bring Saburou some pleasure. All of the times that they had attempted to have any kind of sexual relations, they had been interrupted before either of them could finish, or before Saburou could finish. So he had never made his boyfriend climax, and he desperately wanted to do so.

He was completely inexperienced with sex, having begged off relationships his entire adult life for the reason of, "I'm staying celibate to dedicate my life to Buddha." But the real reason was that he'd had an unrequited crush on his childhood playmate, Saburou, the third son of the local tofu shop owners, since he was in middle school. He had written it off as hopeless, and decided that if he couldn't have the one person he really wanted, then he would have no one. This was despite the fact that women and men of all ages constantly threw themselves at him, the so-called "Beautiful Priest" of the village.

But he remained true to what was in his heart, and just over a month ago, a miracle had occurred. After a young men's night out, where he had too many drinks pressed on him by other villagers, Saburou had assisted him home, and Yuuji had drunkenly confessed his long standing crush. The next day, Saburou admitted that he returned the feelings, and they had been in a relationship ever since.

However, the physical aspect had progressed slowly, due to the fact that they both still lived with their parents, and rarely had any privacy. They had actually attempted to go to a hotel together just a week ago, but it had ended disastrously when they tried to rush into full on sex. It had been much too painful for Yuuji, and Saburou refused to continue. So they had agreed that they needed to work up to the main event slowly.

Of course, _slowly_ was a speed that they didn't really have the luxury of taking. They had to snatch whatever moments of privacy that they could and run as fast as they could with them.

Yuuji's attention was drawn back to the present moment. His boyfriend was groaning desperately, thrusting his hips up into Yuuji's mouth. One hand was at the base of his own cock, making short, sharp strokes upwards, and the other hand was on the back of Yuuji's head, pressing him down gently. "Oh... oh yes..." Saburou panted. He gritted his teeth. "Oh my God. Yuuji..." His eyes rolled back in his head. His hips were pulsing now, and his whole body was shaking. "I'm... I'm gonna... ahhh...!"

Yuuji made a little squeak as he felt his mouth get filled with a hot, viscous substance that he immediately realized was semen. He was both terrified and absolutely delighted that he had brought a sexual act to completion. He swallowed it down, not even caring what it tasted like. He was so proud of himself for being able to do it.

Saburou fell back onto the futon, gasping for breath. "Ohhh... oh my God..." he groaned incoherently. He pressed a hand to his forehead. "Oh fuck. Oh wow. That was so incredible."

Yuuji gave a cute, shy little smile and fell beside him. Saburou pulled him into a hot, urgent kiss. "Thank you, oh my God, thank you," he breathed in the spaces between kisses. "And now..." He pushed Yuuji onto his back. "I'd like to lay here for an hour and bask in the afterglow, but I need to hurry up and take care of you before anyone disturbs us."

Yuuji gasped as Saburou's hand slid down over his kimono, seeking out the hard lump underneath the fabric. He found it quickly and squeezed it through the cloth. "Want me to do the same to you?" he whispered in Yuuji's ear.

"Yes! Yes, please!" Yuuji shouted, then covered his mouth in embarrassment.

Saburou just smirked, and moved down his boyfriend's body. He pushed up the lower half of his robes until they were bunched up around his waist, then he tugged down his underwear. His very ready and erect manhood sprung forward, and Saburou couldn't help but chuckle. Then he leaned in and let his tongue creep out, licking it from base to tip.

"Ahhhhhh!" Yuuji cried, quite loudly.

"Shh... try to keep your voice down," Saburou advised him. "Just in case anyone comes in."

"Oh, sorry..." Yuuji apologized. He stuffed a hand into his mouth and gave a muffled squeal as Saburou continued to orally pleasure him.

"It's fine..." Saburou said between licks. "I love hearing it, but..." He took the head in his mouth, leaving the rest of the sentence unsaid.

Yuuji arched his back, his body desperate and screaming out for release. His toes curled and his free hand clenched on the sheets covering the futon. "Mmmmph..." he groaned. He pushed his hips upwards into the heavenly warmth that was Saburou's mouth.

As he felt himself getting closer, he was vaguely aware of Saburou sliding one wet finger further back. It was just as he was plummeting over the edge that he felt Saburou push the finger inside of him suddenly. Yuuji gave a choked cry, his vision going white as he climaxed powerfully into his boyfriend's mouth.

Saburou swallowed every drop, wiped his mouth on the back of his hand, and then brought himself up. He draped himself onto Yuuji's trembling, satisfied body. He kissed him sweetly. "You liked that, eh?"

Yuuji could only nod weakly.

"Your body's getting more used to something inside," Saburou whispered in his ear. "Soon, you'll be able to take all of me. Just think how good it will feel when we can come together like that."

"I... oh..." Yuuji felt a rush of sensation go through his body at the idea. He felt himself getting hard again.

Saburou's response to Yuuji's positive reaction was to get erect as well. "Oh, damn," he hissed. "Again? Well, it can't be helped..." He pressed their cocks together and stroked rapidly. "Unhhh..."

"Sabu... Saburou-kun..." Yuuji moaned. He melted into the futon, his face flushed and his mouth falling open.

"Fuck... it feels so good..." Saburou grunted. "Shit... I'm already..." He pumped rapidly, and then let out a broken cry as he pulsed out all over Yuuji's exposed lower abdomen.

"Oh! Ohhh!" Yuuji pushed his hips up, then he convulsed and gave in to the wonderful friction. He spurted hot release between Saburou's still moving fingers.

"Holy shit..." Saburou panted. He dropped his head down, pressing his forehead onto Yuuji's shoulder. Then he jerked back up as he heard the sounds of someone moving in the house. "Clean up! We have to clean this up!" he hissed, of the puddle of semen that covered Yuuji's body.

Yuuji glanced around desperately, then his eyes locked on the pillow. "Take off the pillowcase and use that!" he said quickly.

Saburou nodded and complied. He used the thin rectangle of fabric to mop up as best he could, then they hurried and set their clothing right again.

They were emerging from Yuuji's bedroom just as Kenji and their father came down the hallway. "Oh, the tofu's already here?" Mr. Miza laughed, and turned towards the kitchen.

Kenji stopped in the hallway, and appraised their flushed, disheveled appearances. He began to snicker. "Oh man. You two are WAY too obvious."

"Sh-shut up!" Yuuji blustered. He pushed past his brother.

"Like you scare anyone with that," Kenji laughed. He glanced at Saburou. "Hey, is my little bro any fun? Seems like he'd just cry the whole time."

"I said, shut up!" Yuuji huffed. He tugged Saburou by the wrist, towards the entryway.

Just as they were slipping their shoes on, the doorbell rang. Yuuji opened the door to reveal Yoshito from Kimura Cleaners standing there, holding their laundry package with bright, excited eyes. "H-Hello!" he shouted. "Thank you for your patronage!"

"Oh!" Yuuji looked back at his brother. "It's for you, Niisan," he said simply, then hurried out past Yoshito, pulling Saburou along with him.

"Whaaat?" Kenji groaned. "Don't leave me like this!" He sighed in defeat as the young lovers made their exit, leaving him with his not so secret admirer. He turned his cold gaze on him. "What the hell do you want, Mr. Clean?"

"Eh? Oh, I'm here to deliver your laundry," he explained with a grin.

"Fine." Kenji stepped forward and accepted the package. They stood in silence for a moment. "What? Go ahead and get the fuck out of here," Kenji demanded.

"Wh-what? Oh, but... I wanted to see if you'd like to go out with me tomorrow..."

"Why would I want to do that? Hurry up and get lost."

"B-But...! I thought you might like to go get some yakiniku with me. M-my treat, of course."

Kenji's ears perked up at the golden words, "my treat". He pulled at his chin. "Yeah, sure," he finally said.

"R-REALLY?!" Yoshito asked, excited.

"Calm the hell down," Kenji grumbled. "I said yes. Don't go and make me change my mind by being a big dork."

"No, of course not!" Yoshito said quickly. "Right! I'll come pick you up at 7 tomorrow night, then?"

"Do whatever you want," Kenji sighed.

Yoshito departed on cloud nine, his mind reeling with fantasies of what might happen the following night.

At the tofu delivery van, Yuuji and Saburou said their goodbyes. "Want to go out tomorrow night?" Saburou asked him. "For some dinner?"

"S-sure!" Yuuji replied. "See you then..."

"Yeah." Saburou leaned in, and kissed his boyfriend quickly. "Good night..."

"Good night..." Yuuji managed to squeak. He was touching his lips and blushing as he watched Saburou back the van out and drive away.


	2. Chapter 2

"G-Good evening, Kenji-san!" Yoshito exclaimed, as the door was opened to him.

Kenji just glared at him. "What the hell do you want?" he muttered.

Yoshito's face fell. "Well, uh... you said I could take you out to dinner..." he reminded the beautiful priest. "Did you forget...?"

Kenji snorted. "No, I remembered. I'm just fucking with you." He slipped on his shoes. "I'm really hungry. I hope you've got a lot of money in your wallet, 'cause I'm going to eat like a pig."

"That's great!" Yoshito said happily.

Kenji glanced at him. "You're weird," he muttered. He got in the passenger side of the Kimura Cleaners van, and they took off for the local yakiniku place.

At the restaurant, Kenji ordered a tall Sapporo beer, and the gyoza appetizer platter. When Yoshito moved his chopsticks to pick up one of the nearly dozen dumplings from the plate, Kenji swatted him away. "What the hell are you doing? These are all mine. If you wanted gyoza, you should have ordered some for yourself."

Yoshito made a sad face. "Kenji-san, you're so greedy."

"Yeah, got a problem with it?" Kenji asked, his mouth full of food. "I warned you, but you still wanted to come."

"I know," Yoshito sighed. "So, um..." He ran his finger around the rim of his beer glass as he tried to thing of conversation topics. "How's your little brother doing? You know, in his relationship with Saburou-kun."

Kenji looked at him blankly. "How the fuck would I know? I don't give a shit about stuff like that."

"Oh, um... well, I just thought because he's your brother... you know, you guys might talk about that kind of stuff."

"Why the hell would we do that? Like I care about his sad and pathetic sex life."

"Oh, but speaking of that-" Yoshito perked up. "You do care, a little bit, because the other day you were asking him if they'd done it yet and you said they should have because they'd been going out for over a month, and..." Yoshito's face got red as he spoke faster and faster, getting worked up. "And you never really answered my question about that, you know?"

"What question?" Kenji's tone was icy.

Yoshito braved it and continued, his curiosity getting the better of him. "I wanted to know if you're okay with doing it right away when you start dating someone?" He was breathing heavily, clearly excited.

Kenji rolled his eyes. "I did give you an answer to that, you fucktard. I told you it was none of your damn business, you perv."

"Well, but!" Yoshito protested. "I mean, we... me and you?"

"Me and you _what_?" Kenji deadpanned at him.

"We're... we're kinda sorta dating, aren't we?" Yoshito asked hopefully.

"Ha! Dating? You're my meal ticket. That's all," Kenji informed him flatly.

"Oh, but..." Yoshito looked deflated, but continued. "You kissed me the other night..."

"Tch!" Kenji made an annoyed noise, loath to be reminded. "I felt sorry for your stupid ass. Down on your knees begging for scraps of affection, like some stray dog. Don't get ahead of yourself."

"Still!" Yoshito said, determined. "I'll take whatever I can get!"

"Just like a dog," Kenji muttered. "Gobbling up scraps." Louder he said, "Here. You can eat this last gyoza. I won't have room for my meat if I eat it."

"Oh, thank you!" Yoshito gushed, totally forgetting that he was paying for the entire meal.

After dinner was over, Yoshito drove Kenji back to the temple. Kenji paused while getting out. "Oh yeah. I forgot. My brother said there was a bag of laundry that really needed washing. Let me give it to you now and he can get it back faster."

"Oh, okay!" Yoshito turned the van off and hopped out before Kenji could stop him.

"What the hell are you doing? Just wait here!" Kenji protested.

"Oh, but I've already shut off the van, so..." He trotted alongside Kenji like a happy puppy.

"Ugh, whatever..." Kenji sighed. They entered the house, and slipped their shoes off. Kenji looked around. "Where did he put the bag?" he wondered. "Yo, Yuuji!" he called out.

There was no reply. The house was eerily quiet. "Where the fuck is everybody?" Kenji muttered.

"Maybe they went out too?" Yoshito suggested.

"Maybe." Kenji went down the hallway. He turned in annoyance to Yoshito, who was following him closely. "You! Wait in the genkan!"

"But... I really want to see your house!" Yoshito pleaded.

"You... _fine_. I don't care." Kenji hesitated at his brother's door. What if he and Tofu Boy were inside screwing? Kenji smirked. It would be funny to catch them in the act, he thought, and yanked the door open.

But the room was dark and silent. Kenji switched on the light and stepped inside. His eyes swept the room for the bag of laundry, but it was nowhere to be seen. "God, that aggravating little frizzy haired bastard," he muttered. "Where the hell did he put it?"

He turned, pushing past Yoshito, and headed for his own room. Inside, the bag of laundry was sitting on his bed. "There it is," he sighed. "But, ugh! Why did he have to put it on my bed? Probably full of his undershirts stained with Tofu Boy's cum. It's gonna stink up my comforter." He snatched it up and shoved it into Yoshito's arms. "Here. Dirty clothes. Your specialty."

Yoshito just grinned, but made no move to leave. He looked around the room. "Wow, so this is Kenji-san's room. It's so cool."

"Of course it is," Kenji muttered. "All right, that's enough looking. Get out."

"Aw, I've only been in here one minute," Yoshito begged. He plopped down on the bed, setting the laundry on the floor. "I've always dreamed of sitting on your bed." He was smiling dreamily.

"You're gross," Kenji told him. "For real. Get out."

Yoshito just looked up at him with his big, earnest puppy dog eyes. Kenji groaned. "For fuck's sake. You're the worst." He sat down on the bed as well. "Well, what? What do you want now? Want to see baby pictures of me or something?"

"Ooh, can I?" Yoshito clasped his hands together and looked hopeful.

"Creep," Kenji muttered. "No way."

But Yoshito just smiled. "That's okay. I didn't really want to see them. I'd really rather..." He leaned over suddenly, and kissed Kenji on the lips.

Kenji smacked him away. "What have I told you before?! It's a million years too early for you to be kissing me!"

"Aw, but why?" Yoshito wanted to know. "Kenji-san..." His voice dropped, and became serious. "I really do love you. And I'll do anything for you. Anything you want."

Kenji snarled at him. "What could I possibly want you to do for me?"

"I don't know, but I'll do whatever you tell me," Yoshito breathed. He leaned in again.

Kenji just stared at him, then he abruptly shoved Yoshito's head into his lap. "Fine, suck my dick, Mr. Clean," he laughed.

Yoshito's face flamed red, but he didn't miss a beat. He nuzzled his face into Kenji's crotch, earning a surprised groan from the priest. "Okay..." he murmured.

"Shit, you serious?" Kenji gasped. "I was just kidding. Get up. Get up already!"

But Yoshito was too into the idea. His hands worked at Kenji's button and zipper, getting them open. He mouthed at Kenji's half-hard cock through his boxers.

"Oh fuck..." Kenji groaned. In truth, it had been a really long time since he had had any sexual contact with anyone. He hadn't even really been bothering to masturbate much, so he was kind of pent up, and Yoshito's eager mouth felt so good.

He made one last halfhearted attempt to push Yoshito away, then he fell back onto his bed as Yoshito pulled his cock out and began to suck it directly.

"Shit..." Kenji moaned. He covered his face with his hand, his eyes rolling back in his head. He was completely hard within moments, and Yoshito's ministrations became even more energetic in reaction.

Yoshito stroked the shaft with his hand as he sucked steadily on the tip, bobbing his head slightly. "Mmm..." he moaned, his mouth full, as Kenji reached down and grabbed a fistful of his hair, making him bob faster and take more in.

Kenji was up on one elbow now, looking down on Yoshito as he worked. "Damn..." he groaned. "I'm... getting close. Do you swallow?"

Yoshito looked up at him, his eyes half lidded and full of lust. He pulled his mouth off, but continued to stroke rapidly with his hand. "Anything for you," he murmured.

"Fuck!" Kenji cried, as he felt the first wave of his orgasm ripple through his body. "Your mouth! Put it back...!" He trailed off into a cry of agonized ecstasy.

But it was too late. He was spurting out, all over Yoshito's face. The first pulse struck him square in the forehead, then the next splashed across his left cheek. When Kenji was finally done climaxing, he had made a glorious mess of Yoshito's entire face.

Yoshito was too stunned to move for a few moments, but when it began to drip down, he came to life and wiped his face with his hands. "I... uh..." He looked around for something to clean his hands with.

Kenji's eyes went to the foot of the bed, where his pajama bottoms were draped. "Here," he offered, handing the garment to Yoshito. Yoshito accepted it and wiped his hands and face. "Now stuff it in the bag with the rest of the cum rags," Kenji ordered him. "You can wash it tomorrow."

Yoshito nodded, then finally lifted his eyes to look at Kenji. Kenji had thought the man was going to be embarrassed, but his gaze was so blissful that Kenji was startled. "Hey. What's with that look? Stop..."

He was cut off as Yoshito surged up and kissed him deeply. "Hey!" Kenji shouted, pushing his face away. "That was seriously disgusting! Sticking your tongue in my mouth after it's been on my dick! You're so gross!"

But Yoshito was unfazed. "Kenji-san..." he breathed. "I love you."

"I know," Kenji muttered. "You keep telling me."

"Do you think you can try to love me too?" Yoshito whispered.

Kenji frowned at him, but said nothing.

"Because I'll do anything for you. I'll keep doing _that_ for you. I'll do anything to make you happy. I'll work hard and get rich and give it all to you. Whatever you want, I'll do it for you."

Kenji's expression wavered, and he actually looked slightly impressed. "What's in it for you?" he wanted to know.

"This..." Yoshito breathed. With that, he took Kenji's hand and placed it on the swollen lump in his trousers.

Kenji's first reaction was to curse him out, but a split second later his brain got the message from his hand, and his angry words fell away. His hand was pressed up against what had to be the largest, hardest penis he had ever encountered in his life. "Damn, son, you're seriously packing!" he blurted out. "Holy shit, is that thing for real?"

"Oh, yes," Yoshito whispered, leaning in to kiss him again.

This time, Kenji didn't fight it. He was utterly fascinated by this massive cock and wanted nothing more than to see and experience it. If there was anything he loved almost as much as money, it was dick, and big dick was the best of all. He squeezed at the monster manhood through Yoshito's jeans.

Then, they both froze as noise came from the front of the house. "I'm home!" his mother's voice called.

"Shit." Kenji shoved Yoshito off of himself and jumped up. He set his clothing right, and ran out of the room.

Yoshito gathered his wits together, pulling himself back out of the happy euphoria he had been in. He glanced down at his lap, realized there was no way he could confront Mr. and Mrs. Miza with such an obvious erection, then grabbed the bag of laundry. He held it in front of himself to hide his arousal.

He walked out of the room and towards the entryway. "Oh, it's Kimura Cleaners!" Mr. Miza said. "Making deliveries this late?"

"Picking up some crap of Yuuji's," Kenji explained flatly. "You know that clumsy moron, probably spilled tea all down his kimono."

"Don't talk about your brother like that," his mother chided him.

"What? He _is_ a clumsy moron," Kenji insisted.

Mrs. Miza just clucked her tongue and turned her attention on Yoshito. "Thanks so much for your service!" she told him brightly.

"Oh, um, yes..." Yoshito mumbled. He felt incredibly embarrassed, and hurried out before he died on the spot.

He was shoving his feet into his shoes in the genkan, when he heard Kenji's voice from behind him. "Yo. Mr. Clean. I'll call ya."

He turned around, his eyes getting as wide as his smile. "Okay!"

Kenji rolled his eyes at the man's deliriously happy expression. "Fuck. You're the world's biggest dork." _With the world's biggest cock_, he smirked to himself in his head. "Go on. Get out."

Yoshito nodded furiously, and hurried away.

Twenty minutes later, he was in his own bedroom, having had a quick bath before bed. His head was full of happy thoughts about everything that had happened, when he saw his phone light up. The caller ID read, "Kenji-san" so of course he snatched it up and answered it. "Hello?" he answered breathlessly.

"Yo," Kenji replied. "It's me. So, uh, what're you doing?"

"Getting in bed," Yoshito answered honestly.

"You alone?"

"Of course!"

"Great. Now stick your hand down your underwear and play with that monster. Tell me all about it."

"Wh-what?!" Yoshito was surprised and overjoyed. "Y-You want to have phone sex with me?!"

"Yeah, isn't that obvious? Now, chop chop. Get on it."

"Oh... okay..." Yoshito switched the phone to his left hand, and reached into his boxers. He squeezed at himself. It didn't take much to get him fully hard, as just the sound of Kenji's voice was incredibly arousing to him. He was breathing heavily into the phone, but not saying any words.

"Come on, tell me what you're doing," Kenji prompted him irritably.

"Oh! Um... I'm, uh... I'm stroking it."

"You hard?"

"Oh, yeah..." Yoshito panted into the phone. "I'm so hard. Your voice gets me so hard."

"Oh, fuck yeah..." Kenji sighed. He was breathing heavily too, obviously jerking off as well. "Go on. More."

"Oh, Kenji-san..." Yoshito sighed. He let himself get swept away in the moment, forgetting any shame or shyness. "I'm so hard. And so big. It's all for you." He pumped faster at himself. "Kenji-san... I want to do you so badly."

His heart skipped a beat as Kenji let out a muffled moan in response. "Yeah, I'd like that," he panted. "I'd love to sit on that fucking monster. I'm gonna ride you like..."

But no more dirty words were necessary. Yoshito's circuits were already overloaded at the thought of Kenji impaled on his cock. He whimpered, pressing his lips tightly together, and moved his hand at lightning speed as he erupted all over himself.

"Oy!" Kenji sounded aggravated. "Don't tell me you already blew your load!"

"Ah... hah... yeah... I'm sorry..." Yoshito lay there in a daze.

"You fucking dweeb," Kenji snorted. "That was too fucking fast. I swear to God, you better be able to last longer than that when we actually fuck."

"When we actually f...?" Yoshito trailed off. His softening member quickly became hard again just from the idea. "Oh God, oh God, Kenji-san! When can we do that?"

"I don't know. We'll see. You play your cards right and it'll be sooner rather than later." Kenji's pride made him continue to play hard to get, but in reality he was dying to get on that impressive specimen of manhood.

"Oh, oh, Kenji-san." Yoshito was stroking himself again, aided by the slipperiness of his recent release.

"Whoa, you doing it again?" Kenji was impressed. "You're actually hard again already?"

"Yeah..." Yoshito sighed. "I couldn't help it... thinking about being able to _fuck_ you... I just want to so badly..."

"Oh, damn..." Kenji began pumping at himself again. "Mmmm... what are you going to do to me, when you get your hands on me?"

"Oh... oh God. I wanna lick every inch of your body. Then I want to get you on all fours, get behind you, and shove it right in."

"Oh, hell yeah." Kenji bit his lip happily. "Take me by the hips and drill me hard."

"Mmm!" Yoshito moaned, squirming in the bed. "Oh, Kenji-san. I want to make you cry out my name. I'll fuck you until you scream it out."

"Oh, shit!" Kenji gave a little cry, and then his voice sounded muffled as he pressed his face into his pillow. "Fuck!" He came for the second time that night.

"Kenji... san!" Yoshito groaned, and he too climaxed again.

They lay in their beds, panting helplessly into their phones. "That was fucking fantastic," Kenji finally said.

"Oh, yes." Yoshito sighed happily. "I love you, Kenji-san."

"Ugh. Don't go making it unsexy by getting all lovey dovey. You dork." Kenji was chiding him, but Yoshito was reassured by the slight smile he could hear in his voice. "When's your next day off?"

"Thursday. In four days," Yoshito told him.

"God, that long? Geez. Well, if we can't get any privacy in our homes, let's go to a hotel or something that day."

"For real?"

"Yes, for real. You idiot. Didn't I tell you I want to get on that beast? So get ready. Don't you dare jack off between now and then. Save it up for me."

"Yes, sir!" Yoshito cried out obediently.

Kenji smirked into his phone. "Good boy. Night night, Mr. Clean..." he sang, and hung up the phone.

"Good night..." Yoshito replied into the silent line. He laid his phone aside, let out a long, happy sigh, and then set to cleaning himself up.


	3. Chapter 3

"After you." Saburou held the door to the restaurant open, and let Yuuji go inside first.

"Where shall we sit?" Yuuji wondered. It was a seat yourself kind of place, and it was pretty busy, being a weekend night.

"There's a little table at the back," Saburou pointed out, and they made their way there.

At the table, the waitress approached. "Well, hello Yuuji-san, Saburou-kun! What can I get you young fellows to drink?"

"I'll have an Asahi in the can," Saburou said.

"And you, Yuuji-san?" she asked. "A beer as well?"

"No beer for him," Saburou cut in quickly.

"Oh, then shouchuu?" she offered.

"No alcohol at all," Saburou said firmly.

"I'll have a hot tea," Yuuji said meekly. The woman departed, scribbling on her notepad. "I know, I know. I'm a silly drunk," Yuuji sighed.

"Yes, you are," Saburou agreed. "It's bad enough when people press drinks on you. There's no reason to get you drunk on purpose."

"Oh, but..." Yuuji laughed, a high tinkling sound. "If you get me drunk, you can take me home and have your way with me. Isn't that right?"

He had been making a light hearted joke based on that old cliche he'd seen on sitcoms, but it had a very different reaction on his boyfriend. Saburou's eyes widened, and he made a small noise deep in his throat.

"Oh! Um, I was just kidding!" Yuuji insisted, looking panicked.

"You have to watch the things you say," Saburou warned him. He lowered his voice. "You drive me crazy enough as it is. Say things like that and I'll never be able to control myself."

Yuuji lowered his eyes, blushing at the intense look on his boyfriend's face. The waitress reappeared then, setting down their drinks.

As Yuuji lifted his teacup to his lips, he made a noise of surprise. "Look!" he whispered.

"Huh?" Saburou turned his head to follow his boyfriend's gaze, and saw that he was looking at the bar. There were several men seated along it, and only the backs of their heads were visible, but the hairstyles made it fairly obvious that it was Kenji and Yoshito sitting in the middle. "Oh, your brother and Yocchan," Saburou said.

"I wonder what they're doing here," Yuuji murmured.

"I guess they're on a date, like us," Saburou commented.

Yuuji flushed happily. It couldn't fail to excite him that he and Saburou were on a date together. Every silly little thing in their relationship was a huge delight to him. "Oh, but..." he said. "I can't believe Niisan would go out on a date with Yoshito-san. He's so mean to him."

Saburou shrugged, pouring his beer into the glass. "I think Yocchan likes being abused."

"I've heard that there are people like that," Yuuji breathed out. "People that like to hurt and people that like to _be_ hurt. Do you think Niisan and Yoshito-san are like that?"

"I guess." Saburou took a sip. "But I think part of it is that Yocchan always pays their way. Kenji likes a free meal more than anything."

"Hmmm." Yuuji set down his teacup and sighed. "I don't know why Niisan is that way. So money-grubbing, I mean. It goes against everything we stand for as priests."

"Well, that's exactly why he's not as good of a priest as you," Saburou pointed out. "You're definitely much more beloved in the town."

"Oh, I'm not," Yuuji demurred modestly. "I don't know why people make such a fuss over me."

"It's because you're so sweet and adorable."

"St-stop..." Yuuji protested halfheartedly. He looked up to see his boyfriend smirking slightly. "S-So, anyway..." he went on. "I wonder if they'll actually start dating."

"Maybe." Saburou took another drink of beer. "Is your brother into guys, or is he just down for whoever's got money? I mean, I remember the whole fiasco with that guy from the funeral parlor, but..."

"Oh, I think he's into guys. Of course, he always talks about marrying a rich wife, but I've never seen him actually date a girl. I asked him the other day if he'd ever done it with a guy, and he hit me." Yuuji rubbed the top of his head at the memory. "I wonder why he got so mad?"

Saburou chuckled. "Well, most brothers would have that reaction if their little brother walked up and asked something like that. A pissy guy like Kenji even more so."

"Eh? But I just really wanted to know!" Yuuji cried out earnestly. "I thought maybe he'd have some advice for me, and..." He trailed off as he realized what he'd admitted, and blushed down into his teacup.

Saburou reached forward and ruffled his hair affectionately. "You're too darn cute," he laughed.

"I'm stupid..." Yuuji murmured, embarrassed.

"You're not," Saburou insisted. "And... don't worry about that. We'll figure it out. It'll happen when it's supposed to happen."

"I know..." Yuuji whispered. He lifted his eyes, and when he caught the loving gaze of his boyfriend, he flushed and looked away. He picked up the menu and examined it earnestly. "Want to order some hiyayakko?" he said quickly, trying to get his mind off improper subjects. If he was alone, he would always start chanting sutras to clear his mind, but he couldn't exactly start doing that in the middle of a restaurant.

"Ugh, no," Saburou replied.

"Eh? You don't like hiyayakko? But it's so refreshing."

"I know, but it's..." Saburou curled up the edge of his lip in disgust. "...tofu."

"Oh, but I love tofu! We eat it every day at my house!"

"Yeah, I eat it every day too," Saburou reminded him. "It's kind of an unwelcome side benefit of running a tofu shop. And not only do I eat it, I handle it all day long. I can't bear to look at it a second longer than I have to."

"Oh, I guess you're right..." Yuuji giggled nervously. He could understand why his boyfriend felt like that, but at the same time, he didn't feel that way about his own profession. He was a priest twenty four hours a day. He enjoyed reciting mantras at night, and reading books of sutras. He loved to visit temples and meet other priests. But of course, the Buddha was much more interesting than endless blocks of tofu.

They instead ordered the standard platter of raw meat and vegetables to be cooked on the grill that was built into their table. As they ate, they chatted amiably. Towards the middle of their meal, they noticed Kenji and Yoshito departing together, but they didn't take too much notice in it, continuing with their meal.

As they were walking back to the tofu shop afterwards, Saburou reached out and took Yuuji's hand. "Wow, you didn't even flinch this time," he commented. "You must be getting used to me."

"Yeah!" Yuuji beamed at him.

"But seriously, you seem a lot more relaxed today."

"Well, I guess it's because we were finally able to do _something_," Yuuji admitted, then he blushed. "I mean... um..."

Saburou squeezed his hand tighter. "I know what you mean. It's a big relief, right? I was starting to worry that we were cursed, or something."

"Oh no, we couldn't be cursed!" Yuuji insisted. "I've been lighting three sticks of incense every night and chanting Amitahba mantra for our relationship!"

"Pfft!" Saburou covered his mouth with his hand, suppressing his laughter.

"Eh?!" Yuuji was embarrassed. "Do you think I'm weird?!"

"No, no," Saburou assured him. "I don't think you're weird. I think you're adorable."

Yuuji's cheeks flushed again, and they turned to enter the Fukuchi tofu shop.

Inside, they removed their shoes while Saburou called out, "I'm home!"

His mother appeared a moment later, wiping her hands on a towel. "Oh, welcome home! And you brought Yuuji-san with you! How wonderful!" She bowed to him. "Don't worry, I'll bring some refreshments right up."

"No, don't bother, Mom," Saburou insisted. "We just had dinner. We don't need any..."

"No, no, of course I have to make some tea!" his mother interrupted, and bustled off into the kitchen.

Saburou sighed, and motioned with his head towards the stairs. He and Yuuji went up, and entered his bedroom, where they sat on the floor. "But, you know..." Saburou began. "I was really surprised."

"Eh? Surprised about what?" Yuuji asked him.

Saburou leaned in, smirking. "How much I liked doing _that_." His eyes glanced down into Yuuji's lap, and that was all the hint Yuuji needed. He flushed crimson. Saburou continued. "It was my first time ever doing that, you know."

"I-It was my first time, too..." Yuuji said weakly.

"I know that," Saburou chuckled. "You told me I was your first kiss, right? So I really doubted you had already gone down on another guy."

Yuuji's face flamed even more. "O-Of course I hadn't ever..." He trailed off in a smaller voice. "Yours is.. yours is the only one I ever wanted to... do that to..."

Saburou swallowed hard, and then lunged in, kissing Yuuji hotly. "Oh damn," he panted between kisses. "You don't even realize how sexy you are, do you?"

"No... I don't..." Yuuji replied honestly. That answer just made Saburou kiss him more passionately. His hands squeezed at Yuuji's shoulders, and his tongue plunged into his mouth deeply.

They were startled apart by the rattling of a tea tray. Mrs. Fukuchi appeared just seconds later, bearing tea and some small sweet cakes. "Mom..." Saburou groaned. "I said you didn't need to..."

"Oh, I don't mind." She set the tray between them, and then sank down to sitting. "So, Yuuji-san, will you be coming to do our blessing tomorrow?" she asked breathlessly. She, like many of the other villagers, was completely besotted with the kind and beautiful young priest.

"Yes, ma'am, I will," Yuuji assured her.

"Have you heard about that incident at the baker's shop?" she asked, as she pressed a cup of tea on him. "Really, so incredible." She launched into a long and not very interesting tale about a cake order that was mixed up.

Half an hour passed by quickly, and Yuuji glanced at the clock. "Oh, I suppose I really need to be getting home," he exclaimed. "Tonight is the night when I help my father sweep out the altar."

"Well, come back any time. Any time at all!" Mrs. Fukuchi insisted. She followed the two young men down the stairs, chattering all the way and carrying the tea tray.

She went off into the kitchen as Saburou and Yuuji got their shoes on and headed out. Saburou walked Yuuji the little ways down the road to the temple, and sighed heavily when they reached it. "It's really hard, us both being in our family businesses, isn't it?" he griped. "We're forced to live at home with our parents, with no logical reason why we would have our own places to live. I mean, you're the priest, so you live at the temple. I live at my tofu shop. I just wish we could have some undisturbed privacy for once!" He huffed, aggravated.

"I know..." Yuuji stepped in and pressed his forehead to Saburou's chest. "Wouldn't it be so lovely to be able to fall asleep in the same bed?"

Saburou inhaled sharply. "Damn, Yuuji... why'd you have to say something like that?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, I...!" Yuuji's embarrassed apology was cut off as Saburou kissed him fiercely.

"Don't you know how badly I want that?" Saburou hissed, his lips still close to Yuuji's. "And how frustrated I am that I can't see a way to make it happen?"

"I... I'm sorry..." Yuuji apologized again.

"Don't be sorry," Saburou sighed. He hugged his boyfriend close. "There's nothing for you to be sorry about." He kissed the top of Yuuji's head. "It's just that... you're the best thing that's ever happened to me. I love you."

"I love you, too," Yuuji whispered. He looked upwards, and their lips met again.

"We'll figure something out," Saburou assured him.

"Yeah." Yuuji smiled up at him.

They kissed once more, and then bid each other good night.

Yuuji stepped into the house, which was dark and quiet. Light was spilling into the hallway from Kenji's room, which Yuuji approached cautiously, because of the strange noises he heard coming from behind the door. It sounded like scuffling, and he wondered if his brother was all right.

Then he heard his older brother's voice raised in a protesting howl. "That was seriously disgusting!" he shouted. "Sticking your tongue in my mouth after it's been on my dick!"

Yuuji recoiled, his eyes wide. His brother had to be saying such indecent words to...

Yoshito's voice was much quieter in response, and Yuuji could barely hear it, but he knew it was definitely him. He was saying something about love, to which Kenji's voice came back in a sharp retort.

Yuuji covered his mouth, and hurried past as quietly as he could. He flung himself into his room, and hid under the covers, muffling his ears with his hands and whispering mantras to himself.

Meanwhile, at the Fukuchi house, Saburou was reentering the genkan, removing his shoes once again. He went into the kitchen, where his mother was just washing up the tea pot. "Mom..." he said.

"Oh! You startled me!" his mother laughed. She glanced at him, and then looked again. "What's wrong? Your face is so serious."

"Look, Mom..." Saburou began. "It's not that I don't appreciate you showing hospitality to Yuuji when he comes over, but... from now on, can you please not disturb us when we're in my room?"

"Oh, but why? I just love getting to spend time with Yuuji-san!"

"Because..." Saburou sighed. "We'd appreciate a little privacy."

She laughed. "What do you need privacy for? It's not like Yuuji-san is a girl!"

"No, Yuuji is a man," Saburou agreed. "But we'd still like some privacy. Because, he..."

"He, what?" Mrs. Fukuchi cocked her head on one side.

"He's my boyfriend."

She just blinked at him a couple times. Then she laughed again. "Oh, my goodness. I thought I heard you say that Yuuji-san was your _boyfriend_."

"I did say that. He _is_ my boyfriend."

"Oh. Oh!" Mrs. Fukuchi covered her mouth, and Saburou steeled himself for a negative reaction.

However, she simply gave a muffled squeal, and then clapped her hands. "Yuuji-san's going out with MY son?! Oh, my goodness, oh my goodness! The other ladies in the neighborhood are never going to believe this! They'll all be so jealous of me!"

"Mom. Please don't tell everyone," Saburou groaned.

She flashed an annoyed glance at him. "Why not? We've all been arguing for ages about Yuuji-san. They were all betting that he would end up with some cute little wife. But _I_ just knew he didn't swing that way. And I was right! I was right!" She sounded triumphant. "I can't wait to rub it in their smug faces!"

"Mom..." Saburou sighed. He was glad that his mother wasn't against their relationship, but this was a whole other problem.

"Don't worry, don't worry," Mrs. Fukuchi chirped, putting away dishes. "I'll be discreet."

"I doubt that," Saburou muttered.

"And I'll give you some privacy from now on," she assured him. "Oh! But please don't do anything too obscene to him. After all the effort we put into blessing this house, if you desecrate a servant of Buddha, we'll all be damned to hell for sure." She hummed happily to herself, and disappeared down the hallway.

Saburou just held his head and groaned.


	4. Chapter 4

"Oh! Good morning!" Yuuji exclaimed, opening the door with a happy face.

"Thanks for your patronage," his boyfriend replied, a smile curling the corner of his mouth. He handed over the box of tofu, then he made a sudden noise as he remembered something. "Oh, but I wanted to give you a heads up before you come to my house for the blessing..."

Further explanations were cut short as Mrs. Miza appeared behind Yuuji in the doorway. "Oh, hello, Saburou-kun!" she said cheerfully. She took the box from her son and then started asking Saburou about a recipe that his mother had mentioned. Yuuji was called away by his father a moment later, and he departed with a blush and a slight bow.

Afterwards, Saburou got back in the van and sighed as he buckled his seatbelt. "I'll have to just try and catch him before he goes into the house..."

Unfortunately, two hours later, he was elbow deep in soybeans when he heard his mother's voice crying out happily, "Yuuji-san!"

"Shit!" Saburou hissed. He hustled to finish what he was doing and dry his arms so that he could get to them as quickly as possible.

Meanwhile, Mrs. Fukuchi was welcoming the priest inside her home. "Come in, come in, Yuuji-san!"

"Thank you, Fukuchi-san," Yuuji said.

Mrs. Fukuchi stifled a giggle. "You can just call me _Mom_ now, can't you?"

"Eh?" Yuuji was taken aback. "Wh-why would I do that?"

"Oh, don't worry." She giggled again. "I know _all about it_."

"About wh-what?" Yuuji was completely terrified now, and was visibly trembling. Had their secret relationship been found out?

Saburou barreled into the room then, breathing hard. "Mom, don't!" he gasped.

"Don't, what?" Mrs. Fukuchi giggled.

"Don't say anything weird!"

"I wasn't saying anything weird! I was just telling Yuuji-san he can call me Mom if he likes. Since you two are _dating_." She grinned.

"W-We're not!" Yuuji protested, still blustering. He was completely unable to tell a convincing lie, but he still felt like he had to try.

Mrs. Fukuchi turned back to him, surprised. "You're not?" She clucked her tongue, then swiveled her head back at her son and glared at him. "My goodness, Saburou. You're as bad as these high school girls. Going around telling people you're going out with Yuuji-san when you're not. Poor boy gets enough of that."

"We _are_ going out," Saburou insisted. He stepped in closer, and laid his hand on Yuuji's arm. "I'm sorry," he said to his boyfriend. "I tried to warn you this morning. That I told her last night, and so she was probably going to say weird things when you got here."

"You t-told her?" Yuuji was still scared.

"Yeah, but apparently she's fine with it," Saburou sighed. "Can't you tell? She's over the moon."

"So, you ARE going out?" Mrs. Fukuchi had to confirm. When both young men nodded, she clapped gleefully. "How wonderful! Oh, but what will you do when it comes time for you to take over the business?" she wanted to know. "Surely you won't ask Yuuji-san to give up being a priest to help you in the shop?"

"No, Mom," Saburou groaned, irritated. "And anyway, that's a long way off. Can you please just quit wasting Yuuji's time? I'm sure he needs to get this blessing done so he can go on and do other things."

"Oh, fine," Mrs. Fukuchi sighed. "I just always pictured you taking a spouse that could help you with the tofu..."

"I'll hire an assistant or something!" Saburou argued. "Can we just drop this?"

"Fine." Mrs. Fukuchi turned on the very flustered Yuuji. "Well, shall we?" She gestured towards the room where the blessing was to be done.

"Y-Yes, of course!" Yuuji replied.

As he was following her, he glanced back at his boyfriend. Saburou caught his eye, made an apologetic expression with his eyebrows, and then gave him a reassuring smirk. Yuuji smiled as well, but his heart was still pounding.

During the blessing, it took all of Yuuji's willpower and training as a priest to stay focused on his duties and not worry about the new revelations. He probably did some of his chanting too loudly as a result, but at any rate, the blessing was completed without a hitch.

As she escorted him back to the front door, she was chattering happily to him. "So, will you come and have dinner with us tonight?" she wanted to know. Apparently, she was going to use her son's relationship to her advantage to spend every second that she could with the beautiful priest.

"Oh, th-thank you, if that's all right, then I will..." Yuuji looked down and fiddled with his robes.

"Ahahaha! You're too adorable!" She patted one of his blushing cheeks with her chubby hand. "See you tonight!"

Across the shopping district, Kenji was exiting the bookstore after doing their weekly blessing, when he ran right into Yoshito unloading laundry from the Kimura Cleaners van. "Ahhh... h-hi, K-Kenji-san!" Yoshito stammered, very excited. It was the first time he had seen Kenji in person since their sexual encounters the night before.

As always, Kenji was cool and unflappable. "Yo. Mr. Clean. Sup?" His eyes strayed downwards from Yoshito's face to the zipper of his pants. It was quite clear where his interest in Yoshito lay.

"N-Not much..." Yoshito murmured.

"So, three more days, huh?" Kenji asked casually.

Yoshito's face turned red. "Yes!" he shouted.

Kenji winced. "God, you're loud. Calm the fuck down." He looked down at Yoshito's crotch again. "You been following my orders?"

"Eh? What orders?"

Kenji looked incredibly annoyed. "Have you already forgotten? You fucktard."

"Oh, oh, you mean..." Yoshito glanced around, and when he made sure there was no one within earshot, he whispered, "Not to _j-jerk_ off, right?"

"Yeah."

"Well, of course I haven't! That was just last night, and I've been working all day... when would I have...?"

Kenji snorted. "I don't know. If I had a monster like that in _my_ pants, I'd take it out randomly throughout the day just to admire it." He smirked at the thought of it.

"Guh!" Yoshito flinched, and pressed his thighs together.

"Good God. Don't go getting excited in the middle of the street. Geez, I better leave before you jizz in your pants just from talking to me." He waved airily. "Later, Mr. Clean."

"Bye..."

Yoshito didn't know how he was going to bear the next three days.

That night, Yuuji entered the Fukuchi house to join them for dinner. Mrs. Fukuchi greeted him, and escorted him into the dining room, where Saburou and Mr. Fukuchi were already seated at the low traditional table. Mrs. Fukuchi urged him to sit, and then bustled off into the kitchen to get the last of the dishes.

Yuuji glanced up at Saburou, then had to look away when the smirk on his face was too overwhelmingly sexy. He looked at his boyfriend's father. "Good evening," he said, bowing.

Then a terrifying wave of panic swept over him as he wondered if Mr. Fukuchi knew about their relationship. If he didn't, was he going to find out at this dinner? Suddenly, Yuuji's palms were very sweaty.

"Good evening," Mr. Fukuchi replied with a smile. He held up the tea pot. "Would you like some green tea?" he asked.

"Oh, y-yes..." Yuuji nodded and held out his cup.

Unfortunately, because his hands were so sweaty and shaking, he dropped the cup just as Mr. Fukuchi tilted the spout forward. As a result, hot tea splashed out all over his right hand. "Ahhh!" he cried, as he was burned.

"Oh! Oh my goodness! I'm so sorry!" Mr. Fukuchi exclaimed. He called out for his wife. "Mother! Oh, Mother! I've burned Yuuji-san!"

Mrs. Fukuchi appeared in an instant, clucking and fussing. She pulled Yuuji to his feet and hustled him into the kitchen. She turned on the tap and shoved his hand underneath the cool flow. Yuuji had tears budding in his eyes, and she made a small noise of surprise. "Does it hurt that badly?"

"No... I'm just embarrassed," Yuuji whispered. "I'm such a klutz."

She just laughed and shook her head. "No, you're not," she assured him. "It could have happened to anyone."

Saburou appeared in the kitchen to get a towel to mop up the tea from the table. "You okay?" he asked his boyfriend.

"Y-Yeah..." Yuuji replied, trying to hold back his tears.

"Huh." Saburou smiled, and ruffled Yuuji's hair. "Silly little thing."

Yuuji squeezed his eyes tightly, his cheeks flushing.

Mrs. Fukuchi watched their endearing interaction with stars in her eyes. She bandaged up Yuuji's hand with a roll of gauze a few minutes later.

Dinner was resumed without further incident. Yuuji assumed that Mr. Fukuchi knew nothing of their relationship, because nothing was mentioned at all during the meal. The discussion stayed on the topic of village matters.

But as they were clearing up the dishes, Mr. Fukuchi shooed the two young men out of the kitchen. "We'll take care of cleaning up. You two go on upstairs and spend some time together." He and Mrs. Fukuchi made eye contact, and they both stifled giggles.

Yuuji followed Saburou up the stairs in a daze. "I never thought they would have this kind of reaction..." he murmured.

"Me neither," Saburou said. "Surprised the hell out of me." He shut the door to his room firmly behind them, and shrugged. "Still, it works to our favor, so I'm definitely not going to complain." He smiled down on Yuuji, then glanced towards the bed.

Yuuji followed his eyes, then blushed and nodded.

They were stretched out side by side on the bed a minute later, kissing passionately. Saburou ran his fingers through Yuuji's adorably unkempt locks. Then he slid his hand down Yuuji's neck to his chest, and teased a nipple through his shirt. "A-ahhh..." Yuuji sighed softly.

"Damn, Yuuji..." Saburou groaned. "You turn me on so much. I can barely stand it." He bumped his very apparent erection into Yuuji's thigh.

"Ohhh..." Yuuji let out a ragged exhale. His own member stiffened in response.

Saburou smirked as he felt it pressed against his stomach, and he kissed Yuuji again. He reached down and palmed Yuuji's erection through his pants. Yuuji let a squeal out into his mouth. He gathered up his courage and tentatively felt at Saburou's cock with his uninjured left hand, and Saburou groaned into the kiss.

They petted and kissed for several minutes, and then Saburou paused the action to whip off his shirt. Yuuji just gazed in admiration at his muscular chest for a moment, then gasped as Saburou urged him to remove his own shirt.

They resumed kissing, their bare chests pressed together. Saburou reached down and opened up Yuuji's pants, and plunged his hand inside. Yuuji let out a muffled moan as Saburou touched his weeping, throbbing manhood directly. He had already gotten him quite worked up through his clothes, so Yuuji felt ready to burst at any moment. He wanted to return the favor on Saburou, but he was too lost in his own passion to be able to muster the strength to figure out how to get Saburou's jeans open.

Yuuji turned his head to the side, coming free from the kiss. "Ahhh... Saburou-kun..." he whimpered. "I... oh... I'm..." He shuddered hard, and released.

Saburou kissed his forehead with a satisfied exhale, then cleaned him up with tissues. When he came back over Yuuji, he was unbuttoning and unzipping his jeans. He shoved them down on his hips, exposing his very rigid manhood. He looked determined as he reached out for Yuuji's hand to guide it, then he made a noise of annoyance as he realized Yuuji's dominant hand, his right, was bandaged and therefore no good for this task.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Yuuji whispered. "I can't..."

"It's fine," Saburou assured him. He instead took hold of Yuuji's left hand, and wrapped it around his cock. Then he layered his own hand over it, and urged him to squeeze and move.

"Oh, wow..." Yuuji breathed, looking down and watching their hands moving rapidly. It was embarrassingly explicit to look at, but he couldn't tear his eyes away. Seeing his own slim, delicate hand stroking Saburou's hard member was something he had seen many times in his wet dreams, but never actually believed he would see in real life. It made him feel impossibly lucky to have this as his reality.

"Ohhh... Yuuji..." Saburou groaned. Yuuji bristled pleasurably at the sound of his name coming out of his boyfriend's throat. He moved his eyes up and watched Saburou's enraptured face as he shut his eyes and bit his lip, concentrating on his approaching orgasm. "Mmm... ohhh... oh, fuck..." His voice was choked now. "Yuu...ji..." His body made some sudden, jerky movements, and then Yuuji felt spurts of hot release jet through his moving fingers and drip down onto his body.

"Saburou..." Yuuji whispered. He looked down at the erotic mess, then he looked up just in time to see Saburou open his eyes. They gave each other blissful smiles, then Saburou cleaned up once again.

They cuddled up next to each other in the bed. Saburou let out a contented sigh, and Yuuji pressed his face into his shoulder and smiled.


	5. Chapter 5

On Wednesday night, Kenji texted Yoshito. "I have blessings to do in the morning, but I'm free in the afternoon. Come pick me up at 12:30pm and we'll fuck somewhere."

Yoshito read the text over and over with shaking, excited hands. It didn't even bother him how the two sentences did NOT belong together in any context. He was just so happy and tingling with anticipation that he didn't know how he would even be able to sleep.

When he got into the bed and switched out the light, he lay there, thinking about Kenji's beautiful face and imagining everything they might do. In response, his over-adequate manhood swelled and tented up his pajama pants. "No," he told himself firmly. "Don't even start."

He had never realized that he had a large penis, because he had never seen another everyday guy erect to make the comparison. Sure, he had jerked off to porn before, but the actors in those tended to be well endowed also, so he had thought that every man was equipped like that. Yoshito had never been in a sexual relationship before, so no one had seen his cock. He had had a few girlfriends in the past, but they usually dumped him for being a dork before they ever got to see just how much he was packing.

All Yoshito knew was that he was very grateful that he was well endowed, because that was the thing that finally caught Kenji's attention.

At twenty minutes past noon the following day, Yoshito pulled up in front of the temple. He took several deep breaths to calm himself, and then made his way to the front door.

Kenji answered the door, dressed casually. He had a messenger bag slung over his shoulder. "Hey there, Mr. Clean," he said breezily. "Ready to go?"

"Yes! I'm very ready!" Yoshito exclaimed.

"God. Keep your voice down," Kenji grimaced, but stepped outside with him. "You're so damn obvious."

"I'm sorry," Yoshito apologized. They got in the Kimura van and headed out.

"So, where are you taking me?" Kenji asked. "Did you figure out a hotel?"

"Oh, well..." Yoshito began. "If it's all right, we're going to my house."

"Eh? Your house? But..." Kenji looked annoyed.

"It's fine, it's fine," Yoshito assured him. "I get Thursdays off but my parents don't... they'll be down in the shop for the rest of the afternoon, so we'll have privacy for at least four hours."

"Hmm." Kenji folded his arms over his chest. "You better be right. I don't want to get interrupted."

"We won't!" Yoshito promised. "And, and, we have Western style doors, not sliding paper ones, so I can lock it, too."

"Hmmph. Fine." Kenji looked out the window.

A few minutes later, they pulled up outside the back of the Kimura Cleaners shop. Yoshito parked the van and then they went inside. After removing their shoes, they went upstairs to where Yoshito's room was.

Kenji glanced around while Yoshito locked the door. "Huh, you're really into video games." There were posters of RPGs on the walls, and there was a large flat screen TV with not one but three game consoles hooked up to it. There was also a handheld system charging on the nightstand.

"Y-Yeah..." Yoshito admitted. "Sorry if it's kind of dorky."

"I don't give a fuck," Kenji said. He turned on Yoshito and pushed him down on the bed. "You can do whatever the hell you want with your time. I only care about this." And with that, he ran a fingertip up the center seam of Yoshito's pants, teasing his cock.

"Ohhhh..." Yoshito sighed. He murmured happily as Kenji climbed onto the bed, straddling him. They started kissing, Kenji's tongue taking immediate control of the action and utterly dominating Yoshito's mouth. Kenji held him by the shirt collar, pulling him forcefully into the kiss.

When they came up for air, Kenji looked down at Yoshito's lap in approval. "You're already getting hard. Nice." He swung his leg off and moved to the side. "Hurry up and take your pants off. I want to see how this thing grows."

Yoshito nodded his head, and quickly removed his trousers and boxers. His cock, which was only half hard, was currently the size of a normal fully erect penis. "Wow," Kenji said, impressed. He reached forward and petted it, earning a little scream of delight from Yoshito. It quickly got even harder, and swelled to incredible proportions. "Holy hell," Kenji murmured. "That's fucking amazing."

"Kenji...san..." Yoshito groaned. His cock twitched in Kenji's skilled hand, a drop of moisture beading on the tip.

"Damn, this is going to be so awesome," Kenji said. He stripped off his pants, and then turned his attention on his messenger bag. From it, he retrieved a roll of condoms and a bottle of lubrication.

He urged Yoshito to lay back on the full length of the bed, and then he straddled him again, holding the bottle of lube. This was liberally drizzled on his fingers, and he reached down and back, fingering himself.

"Oh... oh, wow, Kenji-san..." Yoshito whispered. He couldn't see exactly what was happening, but his imagination was filling in the blanks. It was so incredibly sexy to see Kenji doing that to himself. Still... he wanted to touch him too. "Let me f-finger you..." he begged.

"No way..." Kenji panted. He was working three fingers inside now. "I'm not letting some bumbling virgin prep me."

"I'm not a... b-bumbling virgin..." Yoshito protested.

Kenji raised one eyebrow at him. "You ever fucked a guy in the ass before?"

"Well, n-no..."

"Then you're a bumbling virgin," Kenji concluded. He withdrew his fingers and picked up one of the condoms. He tore it open with his teeth, then pulled out the wisp of latex and proceeded to attempt to unroll it on Yoshito's cock.

However, that was an impossible task. The condom was much too small. It immediately rolled back up.

Kenji snickered. "Oh, that's fucking hilarious." He left the condom perched on the tip of Yoshito's huge manhood, and retrieved his phone.

"Wh-what are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Kenji snorted. The sound of a camera could be heard. "I'm taking a picture of this condom giving the fuck up on your massive dick." He laughed. "It looks like a tiny little hat!"

"D-Don't take pictures of me naked..." Yoshito begged.

"Geez, I'm not going to show them to anyone," Kenji assured him. "These are for my own entertainment." He threw his phone aside, and picked up the lube again. "Well, consider yourself incredibly lucky," he told Yoshito as he slicked down his cock. Yoshito gasped and whimpered at the contact. "You're gonna be the first man ever to fuck me bareback."

"B-Bareback?" Yoshito asked breathlessly.

"Yeah. Without a condom. It's out of necessity, since the condom won't fit. But!" He shook a finger in Yoshito's face. "Don't you dare cum in me. Do you hear me? Do you understand? You pull out before you cum."

"Y-Yes..." Yoshito promised, in a daze.

"All right." Kenji reached down again, standing Yoshito's cock up straight, then he centered himself on the tip. He eased himself down, taking just the head inside. "Oh... f-fuck..." he groaned. "Damn... that's huge."

Yoshito whimpered. His mind was being blown. Feeling his cock breaching that hot heaven that was Kenji's ass... he had never even imagined anything so wonderful. "Ahhh.. Kenji-san..." he cried softly.

Kenji was working his way down further. He stopped halfway. "Oh, fucking hell..." he swore, as he waited for his body to adjust. "I've never been stretched like this." With a muffled groan, he pushed his way down to the hilt. There, he hissed in pleasure, swiveling his hips and savoring the exquisitely full sensation. "Fuck!" he cried, throwing his head back. "I've never even... good God. Oh my God, it's like I've never even fucked before. This is the real fucking deal. Shit."

He began to lift and lower himself, and Yoshito squealed in delight. It felt so incredible. So tight and so hot... he didn't know how he could last.

Kenji sensed this, and stopped moving. "Don't you dare fucking cum right away," he ordered Yoshito. "I know you're not going to last very long, but at least let me ride it for two minutes. Then you can cum, have a rest, and we'll fuck again."

"Okay, I'll try not to..." Yoshito promised, his voice choked and pitiful. Kenji snorted and started moving again.

"Fuck!" he cried. "It's... d-damn..." His head fell forward and he held onto Yoshito's shoulders. Yoshito's huge cock was filling him in a way that he never thought possible. That amazing spot inside himself, which had been only brushed against before, was being stimulated relentlessly. His own cock was rock hard in response, harder than it ever had been before.

He took one slippery hand and pumped at himself. "Holy hell..." he sighed. He couldn't believe how close he was already.

He paused the action, pulling off of Yoshito. Yoshito began to protest, until Kenji got on all fours next to him. "Come on," he urged him. "Fuck me already."

Yoshito swallowed hard, and moved into position. He held onto Kenji's hip with one hand, and used the other to guide his cock up to Kenji's entrance. "Do I... just press it in?" he asked nervously.

"Shove it in," Kenji demanded. "Just shove that..." His sentence was broken off in a cry as Yoshito penetrated him suddenly. "Ahh! Ahhh!"

"Are you okay, Kenji-san?" Yoshito asked anxiously.

"I'm... fine..." Kenji panted. "Just... holy hell." He looked back at Yoshito. "Go ahead. Fuck me."

Yoshito shuddered, and then took hold of both of Kenji's hips. He thrust awkwardly, not sure at all of what he was doing. But, Kenji's enraptured cries of pleasure spurred him on. He soon found a natural rhythm and pounded into Kenji. Their skin slapped together over and over.

Kenji was stroking himself, his face pressed into the pillow. "Oh... shit..." he groaned. "Don't... forget... to pull out..." he reminded Yoshito.

"I... won't..." Yoshito promised. He was gasping now, perilously close to the edge. He wondered if he need to go ahead and pull out now, but his mind was a jumbled mess in the face of such overwhelming passion.

"Oh, fuck!" Kenji cried. His body began to spasm, and he gave several broken cries as he pulsed out into his free hand.

"Augh..." Yoshito felt Kenji's body clamping down on him, massaging his length. He gave a long, loud cry as his orgasm started unexpectedly, in reaction to the sensations Kenji was giving him. He tried to hurriedly pull out, but it was no use. Kenji's tightly spasming passage was clamped down on him, and he couldn't withdraw. "Oh, oh!"

He felt his release shoot out powerfully, somewhere deep inside of Kenji. Yoshito continued to moan and buck his hips as he rode out the most powerful orgasm of his life.

In the aftermath, they stayed together, panting and delirious. As Yoshito's senses slowly began to return, he realized that he was in big trouble. He tentatively pulled back, and was able to remove himself from inside of Kenji.

Yoshito swallowed hard. He was convinced that Kenji was going to murder him. The one thing Kenji had ordered him _not_ to do was to cum inside of him. And he had done it. _"I'm dead!"_ Yoshito hissed in his mind.

However, if Kenji was feeling deadly, he gave no sign of it. He collapsed to the bed, face down, and hugged the pillow, sighing happily.

Yoshito waited a moment, then carefully laid down beside him. He watched Kenji's face for any sign of anger, but there was none.

Finally, he couldn't bear it any more. He grabbed a huge handful of tissues from the box beside the bed, and offered them to Kenji with a very apologetic and frightened expression. "I'm so sorry! Kenji-san! I... I came... inside..."

To his relief, Kenji simply accepted the tissues and rose up, mopping himself off. "I know. But it actually felt kind of good."

Yoshito shuddered. "Kenji-san..." he whispered. His satisfied cock began to tingle, and within seconds it was swelling anew.

Kenji caught sight of it. "Wow, you really are young..." he chuckled. He threw the tissues in the trash, and then flopped onto the bed, on his back. He held he backs of his thighs and spread them alluringly. "Come on, fuck me again."

Yoshito nodded excitedly, and came between Kenji's legs. His cock was almost completely hard again, and he angled it downwards, the tip resting at the entrance of Kenji's body. He readied himself, and then plunged in again.

"Yaaaahhh!" Kenji cried, as he was penetrated.

"Kenji-san..." Yoshito whispered, thrusting. He leaned down and buried his face in the crook of Kenji's shoulder and neck. He inhaled deeply, breathing in the sweet scent there. It was ten times better to breathe it directly than to smell it secondhand on his undershirts as they came through the laundry.

"Oh, fuckkkk..." Kenji groaned, wrapping his legs around Yoshito's waist. "That's absolutely ridiculous. How can it... be so big?"

"I don't know..." Yoshito admitted. "Oh, Kenji-san... this is so amazing. Oh..." He thrust deeper. He glanced down, and noticed that Kenji was fully erect again as well. He put his hand on it, stroking him eagerly.

"Ohh..." Kenji moaned. "Oh, fuck. Yeah. Just... push it deep... and stay there. Just... little pulses. Oh shit. Mmm..." He took over the stroking of himself, and cried out in delight as he felt himself getting close.

"Ahhh! Kenji-san!" Yoshito cried. He slammed his hips hard into Kenji, over and over again. "I'm...!"

"Me... too..." Kenji moaned, and then he climaxed, his release jetting out across his abdomen and chest in thin sticky ribbons. Yoshito gave a strangled groan and spurted out deep inside.

They just caught their breath for a moment, then Yoshito gave a dopey smile and leaned down, capturing Kenji's lips for a kiss. Kenji's instinct was to slap his face away, but he felt utterly boneless in the wake of two back to back orgasms, and he just gave in to the kiss.

"I love you, Kenji-san..." Yoshito whispered, bringing his face back a little to gaze at Kenji's beautiful countenance.

"I know," Kenji murmured. They kissed again.


	6. Chapter 6

Later that same Thursday afternoon, Yuuji knelt in front of the altar of their temple, and quietly recited mantras. He had always been deeply religious, but he felt even more so now that so much happiness had been brought into his life. He truly felt that the Buddha had blessed him for being a loyal servant by giving him true love.

Yuuji knew that attachments were discouraged in Buddhism, but after many years of deep study, he understood what that actually meant. It was not good to get overly attached to anything in this life, to the point that one feared death or the end and spent one's days trying to prevent it. It was all right to fall in love and to enjoy life. But one must have an understanding that "this too shall pass" and not be afraid of losing what one held dear. One had to live every day to the fullest, and not be afraid of tomorrow.

Yuuji felt grateful for every second that he got with Saburou, and he would not take him for granted, ever.

Yuuji bowed deeply to the large statue of Buddha, then rose and exited the temple. He entered the house, chatted with his mother for a few minutes, and then headed into the bathroom. There, he shed his ceremonial robes and entered the bath, taking a short shower to refresh himself. He toweled off and went into his bedroom, where he dressed himself in casual clothing. He donned a pair of jeans and a soft light blue t-shirt, then added a dark grey sweater, as it was early fall and the evenings had become slightly chilly.

He bid his mother goodbye, promising to be back in a couple of hours, in time for dinner. Then he set off down the path towards the Fukuchi tofu shop.

When he approached, his face lit up as he beheld his boyfriend hauling two buckets of water up the steps. "Hey," Saburou said, smiling a little. "Go on in and go upstairs. I'll be up there in a bit."

"Oh, are you sure...?" Yuuji asked. Saburou nodded, and then Yuuji hesitantly went to the front door. He didn't feel right letting himself in, so he stood for a moment, and was fortunately saved the stress by Mrs. Fukuchi also walking up. "Oh, Yuuji-san! Are you coming to visit us?" she asked him brightly.

"Yes... um, Saburou-kun told me to go on in and wait for him..."

"Oh, well then, come on," his boyfriend's mother urged him. She hustled Yuuji inside, and they both removed their shoes. Yuuji paused at the foot of the stairs, and she addressed him. "Would you like me to make you some tea?" she asked graciously.

"Oh, no thank you," Yuuji replied. "I've already had tea."

"Well then," she smiled at him, her face crinkling up. "You two have fun."

Yuuji turned red up to the roots of his hair, and hurried up the stairs. He didn't think that he would ever be able to get used to his boyfriend's mom encouraging them to "_have fun_".

Yuuji entered Saburou's bedroom, and nervously sat down in the bed. He looked around for a few minutes. He had been in the room many times, but he was always with Saburou, and therefore was completely engrossed in his boyfriend. He'd never really looked around the room, so he took the opportunity now. It was a typical young man's room, though it was rather tidy. There were posters of sports figures on the walls, and there was a desk near the window, with some books and a laptop on it.

Yuuji shed his sweater, laying it over the desk chair. Saburou came in then, and wiped off his forehead with his arm. "Sorry, can you wait a little bit more? I'm going to get a shower real fast."

"Sure, no problem," Yuuji murmured. He then gasped as Saburou pulled off his shirt.

"What?" Saburou asked of the surprised expression on Yuuji's face. "You've seen me with my shirt off before."

"I know, but..." Yuuji picked at his shirt with nervous fingers. "It doesn't make my heart race any less each time..." he murmured.

Saburou swallowed hard, using restraint to not pounce on Yuuji right then. He muttered something, and then disappeared down the hallway towards the bathroom.

He reappeared a few minutes later, a towel draped around his waist. Yuuji looked away modestly as he dropped the towel and put on fresh clothes. Then he looked up in surprise as Saburou switched off the lights. In the late afternoon sun, the room was in semi darkness. Wavy lines of the setting sunshine crept in through the blinds, resulting in a relaxing level of dimness.

Saburou took his place on the bed next to Yuuji, and dropped his mouth immediately to his boyfriend's neck. Yuuji trembled as Saburou kissed his tender flesh. Then he sighed as Saburou took his chin in hand and turned Yuuji's face towards him, kissing his lips.

After a few moments, the kiss deepened as they both parted their lips. Saburou raised his hands up to feel Yuuji's soft, wavy hair, and Yuuji mirrored the action, tangling his fingers in Saburou's silky black hair.

They began to breathe heavier as the kiss continued, getting more and more excited. Saburou pushed Yuuji onto his back, and shoved his shirt up on his chest. He came out of the kiss to bring his lips to Yuuji's chest. His tongue crept out and teased at one of Yuuji's nipples. Yuuji shuddered, fighting back a squeal.

Saburou was going at it diligently now, sucking at the nipple as his fingers pinched the other one. Yuuji writhed on the bed, feeling himself getting hard. As if Saburou could sense it, his other hand slipped down and petted at the growing lump through the denim. Yuuji couldn't help but moan now, his body awash in pleasurable sensations. He pressed a knuckle to his lips, trying in vain to stifle the noises he was making.

Saburou started working at the fastenings of Yuuji's jeans. He got them open and then slipped his hand inside, fondling the sensitive organ there. Yuuji whimpered as his boyfriend made him fully erect.

Then he gasped as Saburou quickly brought his hands to his waistband, tugging his jeans down and off. He made short work of his underwear as well, and Yuuji was left bare on his bottom half. Before he could get embarrassed, Saburou fell to sucking him off.

Yuuji groaned, his head rolling back, as Saburou pleasured him with his mouth. After a minute or so, Saburou moved away, and got a bottle of lubricant from the side table. Yuuji shuddered at the sight of it. "Are we gonna do it?" he asked tremulously.

"Don't worry about that," Saburou murmured. "Just relax and enjoy everything I do to you."

"O-Okay..." Yuuji whispered back. Saburou's mouth enveloped the head of his manhood again, and he was lost in pleasure. He was barely even aware of Saburou's lubricated fingers until one was circling around his entrance. "Oh-hhh!" he cried, then covered his mouth.

"Relax," Saburou told him again. He eased the tip of the finger inside, and at the same time, started sucking harder, bobbing his head.

Yuuji was so distracted by the good feelings, that his body didn't fight as the whole finger moved inside. He barely felt the second finger being added. He protested weakly as the fingers were scissored apart, but his body was getting too close to orgasm to resist. He felt himself getting closer and closer, and he bit down hard on his hand to keep from screaming out as that wonderful threshold approached.

Then he was there, crying out and pulsing into Saburou's mouth. Saburou sucked every last drop out, and then rose up. He unfastened his pants and took his throbbing and very ready cock out. Then he got a condom out of the side drawer, and started to open it.

Yuuji, from his blissful puddle-like state on the bed, made a protesting sound. "Don't worry," Saburou assured him. "If if hurts again, I'll stop. I promise." He moved again to open the condom.

"No... it's just..." Yuuji came up slightly on his elbows. "I didn't like the way that thing felt... inside of me last time. It feels so weird and rubbery. Can't you... can't you just put it in without it?" He was blushing, but his eyes were earnest.

Saburou's eyes widened and his breath hitched in his throat at the amazingly erotic situation. His adorable little boyfriend was actually requesting to do it without a condom. It was so hot, he thought he might burst then and there.

"Oh.. uh..." Yuuji was abashed at Saburou's silent pause. "But if you _have_ to use that, it's okay..."

"No, we don't have to use it..." Saburou assured him. He threw the condom aside and instead picked up the bottle of lubricant, slicking himself down. He pushed Yuuji's thighs up and back, and centered his hips between. "Yuuji..." he whispered. "It's going to feel a little weird. But please, try to bear with it. Give it a chance. If it hurts too much, I'll pull out. Okay?"

"Okay..." Yuuji looked into his eyes, and Saburou rubbed the head against Yuuji's prepared opening. "Oh! Are we going to do it... face to face?" he asked breathlessly. "I thought we had to... you know... you behind me."

"No, we can do it like this," Saburou assured him. He leaned in and kissed Yuuji sweetly. "Okay, here goes..." he murmured, and then he pressed the tip inside.

"Mmmph!" Yuuji gave a muffled, surprised noise.

"Just relax, Yuuji," Saburou whispered. "You can do this."

"I know..." Yuuji panted. It did feel incredibly weird, but this time, it wasn't exactly painful. He took deep breaths in and out, and silently chanted a relaxing mantra.

It worked, because his body opened up enough for Saburou to go more deeply inside. Saburou let out a little groan of pleasure. "Oh, Yuuji..." he hissed. "It's... so good. So hot... and tight."

"Mmm..." Yuuji responded. He wrapped his arms around Saburou's neck.

"Does it hurt?" Saburou asked, hesitantly. He was a little afraid the answer was going to be yes, and he would have to stop again.

"No..." Yuuji answered honestly. "It doesn't hurt. I just... I just feel so, _so_ full inside..."

Saburou swallowed hard, restraining himself from pounding his hips like crazy and coming to a spectacular finish right then and there. Really, his innocent little boyfriend had no idea that the things he said were so sexy.

Instead, he kissed Yuuji again, and smiled. "I'm glad," he whispered. He pulled back a little, and then pushed himself back in, being very cautious. "Is it okay if I move?"

"Mmm, yeah..." Yuuji breathed.

Saburou dropped his head, and began to gently thrust. A groan rippled out of his throat. It felt so amazing, that he thought he would explode.

Underneath him, Yuuji was wiggling slightly. "You can... you can do it harder than that..." he whispered.

Once again, Saburou had to stop himself from going crazy. Did Yuuji have any idea at all of what he did to him? Aloud, he said, "All right," in the calmest voice he could manage, and began to thrust more forcefully.

"Ahh!" Yuuji cried.

"You okay?" Saburou asked.

"Y-yeah..." Yuuji replied. Saburou glanced down, and noticed that Yuuji's once satisfied member was now fully swollen again in response to being full inside. Saburou grunted in pleasure, and reached between their bodies, pumping at it with his hand. "Ohhh! Yes!" Yuuji cried.

"Yuuji..." Saburou groaned. He moved faster, and stroked Yuuji in time with his pace. "It's too good. I'm.. going to come. I'm... going to come... inside of you. Sorry... but I... can't stop."

"Don't stop," Yuuji urged him breathlessly. His wavy blond locks flopped in his eyes as Saburou thrust harder. "I want you to... come inside me."

"Oh, fuck..." Saburou groaned. He let go. "Yuuji!" he wailed, emptying himself deep inside.

"Sa-Saburou-kun!" Yuuji cried. Saburou's deep thrusts struck something wonderful inside him, and he felt a rush of sensation as a surprise second orgasm began. He clutched onto his boyfriend's back as they rode out their climaxes together.

Afterwards, Saburou kissed Yuuji gently. "Was it really okay?" he panted.

"Yes," Yuuji assured him, his eyes sparkling and dreamy. "It was wonderful."

"Oh, Yuuji..." Saburou buried his face in Yuuji's neck. "I love you so much."

"I love you," Yuuji replied, his eyes brimming with happy tears. They kissed again.

On the first floor, Mrs. Fukuchi glanced up at the ceiling, which had finally stopped squeaking. "Should I take up some tea, then?" she asked her husband.

"No, Mother," Mr. Fukuchi admonished her. "Let them be." He switched the channel with the remote.

"Oh, but... I'm sure they need some refreshment after all that. I'll just leave the tray outside the door." She bustled off eagerly before her husband could stop her.

That night, Yuuji returned home just as his mother was setting the last dish on the table. He knelt at the dinner table, then his eyes widened and he winced. He looked around for the zabuton cushion to place between his legs and his bottom, but he noticed that it was already in use.

Kenji glared at him. "What?" he muttered.

"Oh... Niisan..." Yuuji said. He leaned in and whispered, "You too?"

"Me too WHAT?" Kenji hissed. He then appraised that Yuuji was squirming on his folded legs. "Ha!" he snorted. "Finally popped your cherry, did he? About damn time."

"Can I please have the zabuton?" Yuuji begged in a pitiful voice.

"No! I'm older, I get dibs!" Kenji snarled. "You have _no_ idea what I've been through today! I rode a beast all the way to heaven and now my ass is in _hell_!"

"You... what?" Yuuji was picturing this literally, and looked quite puzzled.

"Quit bickering under your breath at each other," their mother chided them. "Here, have some pickled ginger."

"Thank you, Mom," Yuuji responded politely, holding out his bowl.


	7. Chapter 7

The next day, at about eleven in the morning, Kenji entered the Kimura Cleaners shop in his priest's robes. Mrs. Kimura greeted him, her expression excited and surprised. _"Geez, her face is just as goofy as her damn son's,"_ Kenji snorted to himself. Indeed, she had the same wide, expressive eyes, and the habit of breathing through her open mouth. She also had the same tousled auburn hair, and was tall for a woman.

"Oh, Kenji-san!" she said breathlessly. "Is Yuuji-san sick again?"

"No," Kenji replied. "We've just rotated some of the places we do blessings at." Yuuji had offered a few weeks ago to switch with Kenji and let him do Kimura Cleaners, at Yoshito's request, but Kenji had scoffed at the idea. Of course, that was _before_ he knew that Yoshito had a monster dick. Now, he didn't mind seeing his face so much.

"Oh, well, we're so delighted!" she told him. "Please, come this way." She ushered him upstairs to the domestic part of the building. They passed the kitchen, where Yoshito's chubby little father was making lunch. "Papa!" Mrs. Kimura addressed her husband excitedly. "Kenji-san's going to do our blessing from now on!"

"Eh!?" He dropped the bread he was holding and hurriedly wiped his hands. "Oh, can I come and watch?"

_"Ugh. The whole family is hopelessly goofy,"_ Kenji thought to himself. Aloud he said, "I don't mind," in a toneless voice.

He wondered where the third Kimura was, and as if she read his mind, Mrs. Kimura spoke again. "Go get Yocchan first, Papa," she urged him.

"R-Right!" The little man scurried out.

"Sorry, but if we can just wait a couple of moments for them..." Mrs. Kimura apologized. "I know Yocchan wouldn't want to miss this. He was ever so upset that he couldn't be here the last time you did our blessing. He was almost in tears over it at dinner that night!"

"Was he..." Kenji muttered. He wanted to feel annoyed, but a smile kept twitching the corner of his mouth.

"Oh, yes. He thinks you're so great! He's always going on about how wonderful you are."

Kenji was tempted to say that he knew, because the man had been crying out those kinds of things while fucking him the day before. But he refrained, and then he heard what sounded like a stampede coming up the stairs.

Yoshito appeared, out of breath and happily flushed. "K-Kenji-san!" he cried, clasping his hands together. His father was huffing and puffing up the stairs behind him.

"Yo." Kenji looked at his excited face, and then dropped his eyes below his waist. "Nice to see you again," he murmured to the subtle bulge in Yoshito's pants.

Yoshito's face got even redder, but he was saved by his mother guiding everyone into the shrine. There, Kenji knelt down. The Kimuras knelt behind him, and Kenji began the blessing.

The whole time, he could hear the three of them breathing hard through their mouths. _"What a fucking adorable bunch of losers,"_ he chuckled to himself. He chanted evenly, performing the necessary rites.

After it was done, he stood and bowed politely to them. They bowed back, and then escorted him outside, all three still squirming and excited like puppies. "Thank you so much, Kenji-san!" Mrs. Kimura said gratefully.

"No problem." Kenji bowed again, and then lifted his eyes while still bowed. He stared directly at Yoshito's crotch. "Hope to see you soon, big guy," he murmured with a smirk.

Then he straightened himself up and made his departure. "Wow!" Mr. Kimura said, impressed. "He looked right at Yocchan and said he hopes to see him soon!" He looked up at his son. "Are you and Kenji-san friends now?"

"Um, sort of..." Yoshito laughed, scratching the back of his head.

On Saturday night, Yoshito texted Kenji to let him know that his parents would be going to a party in the next district the following night, and he'd have the house to himself. "So... if you'd like to come over...?" Yoshito wrote hopefully.

However, Kenji was not the first one to see the message. He had left his phone on the counter top in the bathroom, and it began vibrating with an incoming text as Yuuji stood there brushing his teeth. He glanced at it, looked away, then snatched it up and stared at the screen in astonishment.

Yoshito was stored in Kenji's phone as "Mr. Clean" of course, but what shocked Yuuji was the photo that Kenji had set to identify him.

It was the picture with the "tiny little hat" perched atop Yoshito's monster cock.

Yuuji just stared at it in amazement, only half understanding what he was seeing. Kenji reentered the bathroom then, caught sight of his little brother holding his phone up to his face, and stepped forward with a curse, snatching it away. He bonked Yuuji on the head. "Don't touch my stuff," he snarled.

"Niisan..." Yuuji whispered, his mouth still full of toothpaste. "Wh-what was _that_?"

Kenji frowned at him, glancing at the screen. "What do you mean, what was that? I thought you finally fucked Tofu Boy. Surely you know what a dick looks like. And you've got one yourself, after all. Or don't you?"

"I-I do!" Yuuji stammered. He quickly rinsed out his mouth, and turned back to his brother. "But... that... was that... Yoshito-san's... thing?"

"What the hell do you think?" Kenji asked him belligerently.

"But..." Yuuji continued in a meek voice. "What's wrong with it? Why does it look like that?"

"There's absolutely nothing wrong with it," Kenji scoffed. "Did you not get a good look? That's the world's most perfect, amazing, gigantic cock."

"Why is it so big?" Yuuji asked, still sounding scared. "And how do you... do anything with it? Wouldn't that kill you?" He was puzzled, as Saburou's manhood, which was larger than his own, had been the biggest he had ever seen up to that point. It had taken more than one attempt to do sex with that thing, so he couldn't even imagine how it was possible with something as ridiculous as what he saw in the picture.

"It almost killed me," Kenji admitted. "But it was amaaaazing." He sighed happily in remembrance, then looked down and read the text. He smiled when he saw that they would be able to get together the next night, and he moved to exit the bathroom, his thumbs tapping out an affirmative response to Yoshito.

The next night, which was Sunday, the doorbell rang sometime after dinner. Yuuji was the closest to the genkan, and he went down to answer it. He opened it to reveal Yoshito, who was grinning with pink cheeks.

"Oh... uhhh..." Yuuji backed away, unable to look Yoshito in the face after having seen such a private part of him. "I-I'll get Niisan..." And with that he fled down the hallway.

Kenji appeared a few moments later. He grunted out a greeting as he put on his shoes, then exited with Yoshito. "Is your little brother all right?" Yoshito asked as they walked down the street. His parents had taken the van out to the party, so they were walking to the Kimura shop.

"No, he's not all right," Kenji muttered. "He's a sorry little moron."

"Oh, but... I swear he acted afraid of me."

Kenji snorted. "He's probably afraid your giant dick is going to eat him."

"Eh!?" Yoshito was embarrassed. "How does he know...?"

"He got a hold of my phone and saw that picture," Kenji sighed.

"Oh no! That's why you should erase it!" Yoshito urged him, sweating profusely. "What if your m-mother saw it?"

"Probably give her a thrill," Kenji said carelessly. "And besides, don't worry about it. You should be proud of what you're packing. I'd send pictures of it on my New Year's cards if it were mine."

"Oh, but it is _yours_," Yoshito gushed earnestly.

"Stupid," Kenji scoffed, but he was smiling. "I meant if it was attached to my body." A fleeting image went through his mind of a red New Year's card, with a picture of his smiling face next to Yoshito's towering cock, and signed, _"Best wishes for a prosperous new year, from Kenji and Yoshito's cock."_

He started laughing aloud in a raucous manner, startling Yoshito. "Eh? What is it?" Yoshito wanted to know. "What's so funny?"

"Never mind." Kenji stifled his laughter, and they turned into the shop.

Kenji and Yoshito mounted the stairs entered Yoshito's bedroom once again. After the door was locked, Kenji pushed Yoshito down on the bed. He climbed on top of him, and ran one knuckle alongside his zipper. "I've missed you sooo much..." he crooned.

"Eh!?" Yoshito was taken aback, and completely delighted. "You really missed me that much, Kenji-san?"

"Huh?" Kenji looked up at him, uncomprehending. "I'm not talking to _you_," he insisted. He looked back down at Yoshito's lap. "I'm talking to _him_." He purred happily at Yoshito's growing cock. "You're wonderful."

Yoshito wasn't that upset. He still had Kenji on top of him, touching him and saying nice things. Even if they were directed at a specific part of his anatomy, he could be happy with this situation.

Kenji was tugging down Yoshito's pants now. He smiled at the impressive specimen of manhood there. "Well, hello again, beautiful." He glanced up at Yoshito's face. "You showered recently?" he demanded.

"What? Oh, uh, yeah, right before I came to get you," Yoshito said.

"Good." Kenji dropped his head, and took the huge tip in his mouth.

"Kenji-sannnn!" Yoshito wailed. "S-So... good!"

"Mmm..." Kenji murmured happily, his mouth full. He was usually not into doing this for guys. It was something he expected them to do for him before they got to fuck him. But Yoshito's cock was just so big and so perfect, he felt like it deserved special attention. He lapped his tongue out and licked the entire ten inches from base to tip.

Yoshito squealed in delight. "Ahhh!"

"What?" Kenji asked between mouthfuls.

"I've just... I've just never had this done to me before..." Yoshito whimpered.

"Heh." Kenji brought his mouth off and stroked it with his hand. "I'm giving you a lot of firsts, eh?"

"Oh, yes..." Yoshito sighed happily, his head falling back to the pillow as Kenji resumed sucking at the tip.

Kenji bobbed his head down a few times, taking it as far down his throat as he could. Then, when he sensed Yoshito was getting too close, he pulled back suddenly. He removed every stitch of his clothing, and then got back on the bed. He retrieved the lube, which had been stashed underneath Yoshito's mattress the last time they were together. He popped the cap open, and poured some in his hand. This was used to quickly slick down Yoshito's cock, then he put his hand between his thighs and started fingering himself.

"Oh... Kenji-san..." Yoshito whispered, enraptured. "Turn around so I can watch you do it."

"Hell no," Kenji snapped. "Pervert." He leaned forward, forcing all four fingers inside. "A-ahhh..."

"Kenji-san..." Yoshito's cock twitched with need.

Kenji looked up. "Sit up against the headboard," he commanded Yoshito.

"All right," Yoshito assented. He slid backwards until his back was up against it, breathing heavily in anticipation. He groaned as Kenji climbed on him, straddling him.

Kenji eased himself down slowly. "Oh, motherfucking hell," he swore, but his voice was full of more pleasure than pain. As soon as it was halfway in, he placed his hands on Yoshito's shoulders, and began to lift and lower himself.

"Ahhh... Kenji-san!" Yoshito cried. "It feels so good!"

"I know," Kenji smirked. He leaned in and caught Yoshito's lips for an aggressive kiss, tongue fucking his face with abandon. Yoshito murmured happily into the kiss, holding onto the back of his neck and sucking at the tongue that was forcefully pillaging his mouth.

After a minute, Kenji came out of the kiss, his long blond fringe bouncing in his eyes as he moved up and down rapidly. "Fuck..." he moaned.

Yoshito reached forward and took hold of Kenji's erection, stroking it eagerly. Kenji shuddered, leaning forward and moving faster. His breathing sped up, and each time he pressed downwards with his body, Yoshito pushed his hips up to meet him. They fell into a perfect rhythm, and Kenji could feel himself spiraling towards a glorious finish.

With three sharp downward slams of his hips, he was there, throwing his head back and giving a broken wail as he erupted, all over Yoshito's hand and abdomen. Yoshito groaned in ecstasy, the squeezing of Kenji's climaxing body dragging him over the edge. He pushed up in a rapid staccato until he pulsed out deep inside of Kenji.

They stayed together, dazed, for an untold amount of time. When Yoshito regained control of his senses, he leaned in, placing his hands on Kenji's face. Then he kissed everywhere; his forehead, his cheeks, his eyelids.

Kenji gave a halfhearted grumble. "Don't."

"Don't what?" Yoshito murmured. He continued to press soft kisses on his face.

"Don't kiss me all over my face like that."

"Why not?"

"It's so goofy." Kenji averted his eyes, embarrassed.

"Sorry." Yoshito paused, smiling, but then resumed kissing his face.

"You dumb ass..." Kenji sighed.

They pulled apart and made the necessary clean up, then fell to the bed side by side. Yoshito dozed off happily.

When he slowly awoke half an hour later, he heard Kenji's voice murmuring. "I love you. Yes, I do. I really do. I think I'm in love with you."

Yoshito came fully awake, and jerked his eyes over to Kenji's face. "Wh-what? K-Kenji-san! Did you just say that you l-love me? That you're _in love_ with me?"

Kenji looked at him uncomprehendingly. "I'm not talking to you, dork," he muttered. He looked back down and petted Yoshito's cock affectionately. "I love _him_."

Yoshito laughed softly. He was sure in his heart that he could get Kenji's love to spread to his whole body... and probably sooner rather than later.


	8. Chapter 8

"Good morning, Yoshito-san!" Yuuji called out. A few days had passed since he had seen _that picture_ on Kenji's phone, and he didn't feel quite as weird around his brother's lover anymore.

"Oh, hello, Yuuji-san!" Yoshito replied. He was loading laundry deliveries into the back of the Kimura Cleaning van. "Are you out doing blessings?" he asked.

"Yes," Yuuji answered with a smile. It was a sunny Wednesday morning, and Yuuji felt cheerful. He and Saburou had been able to make love two more times, and both times had been enjoyable for him. He wondered how his brother's relationship was progressing, and since Kenji wouldn't tell him anything, he decided to ask Yoshito. "How are things going with my brother?" Yuuji asked. "Is he being any nicer to you?"

"Oh, yeah! A little bit," Yoshito laughed, giving a big goofy grin. "And how are you and Saburou-kun?"

"Oh, wonderful," Yuuji gushed. His dreamy expression said even more than his words. "And his parents are just so great about it all. I mean, it's a little weird that they're so okay with it, but..."

"Eh?" Yoshito exclaimed. "His parents know about your relationship?"

"Yes," Yuuji nodded. "His mother is so happy about it, really."

"What about your parents?" Yoshito asked. "Do they know?"

"Well, no," Yuuji admitted, looking a bit wistful. "I don't know when that will happen. I don't think my parents would oppose it exactly, but Saburou-kun said we shouldn't tell them yet. He only told his mother so that we could have some privacy in his room. Uh..." He trailed off, embarrassed at what he had admitted.

"But you want to tell your parents?" Yoshito had to know.

"Yes," Yuuji said after some thought. "I really don't think it should be a secret." He leaned in and smiled, saying, "I sort of have a secret wish that Saburou-kun would show up at the temple in a suit and bow down to the floor in front of my parents and say, 'Please give me your son!' like in a TV drama! Ahahaha! But I know that's so silly."

"Oh..." Yoshito's eyes glazed over.

That night, Mrs. Miza opened the front door to a sweaty and nervous Yoshito in a suit. "Oh, hello, Yocchan. What is it? Are you here to see Kenji?"

"N-no, ma'am..." Yoshito answered. "I came to speak to you... and Mr. Miza."

Mrs. Miza looked puzzled, but she welcomed him in. Mr. Miza was in the living room, reading a book on the couch. "Honey," Mrs. Miza began. "Yocchan says he wants to see us."

"Eh?" Mr. Miza laid down his book.

Yoshito flung himself on the floor in a deep bow. "Please give me your son!" he pleaded.

"Wh-what?" Mr. Miza was astonished, while Mrs. Miza looked amused.

Kenji rounded the corner then, eating an apple. He froze dead in his tracks when he saw the scene unfolding in front of him. "What the fuck is this?" he shouted.

"Kenji! Watch your language," his father admonished him sharply.

"Yocchan," Mrs. Miza said, stifling laughter, "has just asked your father and I to give you to him."

"What the hell for?" Kenji bellowed. He lunged forward and snatched Yoshito up by the collar of his dress shirt. "Get up, you idiot!"

Yoshito was smiling, looking abashed. "Sorry, Kenji-san, but I thought..."

"You thought _what_?" Kenji demanded. "I swear, you're the world's biggest moron." He let go of Yoshito's collar, pushing him away with a shove.

"So, can I take this to mean that you _don't_ want to be given to Yocchan?" Mrs. Miza asked, still amused.

"Of course I don't," Kenji spat back.

Yuuji peeked into the room, drawn in by the commotion. "What's going on?" he asked nervously.

"Nothing. Get lost, Yuuji," Kenji grumbled.

Yuuji caught sight of Yoshito all dressed up, and something clicked in his mind. "Eh?! Yoshito-san, are you asking for my brother?"

"Yeah," Yoshito admitted, scratching the back of his head.

"Wow, you're so brave..." Yuuji said, looking at him in admiration.

"You think so?" Yoshito asked eagerly.

"Yes," Yuuji nodded solemnly. "Because, you know, Niisan is going to kill you now."

Indeed, Kenji was seething, a virtual dark cloud brewing up around him. "Yes," he agreed in a low voice. "I'm going to enjoy killing you very much."

"Eep..." Yoshito backed away, looking scared.

Mrs. Miza intervened. "Yocchan," she said with a gentle smile. "It's very sweet that you like Kenji so much. There's a lot of people that do," she turned her head and said in a lower voice, "_though I can't really understand why..._" She continued in a more audible volume. "And it's really so sweet, but as you can see, he's not interested in being in a relationship with you."

"But he is!" Yoshito insisted. "We _are_ in a relationship!"

"Says who?" Kenji barked. "We're just _fucking_." The older Mizas both recoiled and widened their eyes at the strong word, but were unable to say anything as Kenji continued to yell. "We're not all lovey dovey like Yuuji and Tofu Boy."

This new revelation made the parents swivel their heads to look at their younger son. "I... um, I...!" Yuuji clapped his hands over his face.

"Yuuji! I thought you were going to be celibate for life?" his father asked him.

"Well... yes... that was the plan... but it kind of didn't work out..." Yuuji said in a muffled, tiny voice.

Mr. and Mrs. Miza looked at each other, and then both sighed in relief. "Thank goodness," Mrs. Miza said, a hand on her bosom. "I was so worried about him doing such a silly thing."

"What?" Yuuji uncovered his face, not believing what he was hearing. "You're... okay with it?"

"Well, sure," Mrs. Miza said.

"The teachings don't say anything against it," Mr. Miza pointed out.

"And Saburou-kun's such a nice boy," Mrs. Miza added. She giggled. "Tell him to come over and throw _himself_ on the floor tomorrow. We'll tell him yes." Her attention was drawn again to her other son and his blushing, embarrassed lover. "Now, you two," she began. "You obviously have a lot of talking to do with each other about your relationship."

"_What_ relationship?" Kenji hissed.

"Please don't tell me that you are standing in front of your parents admitting that you are having no-strings attached sex with poor Yocchan," his mother cautioned him.

"Well, I am," Kenji said defiantly. He folded his arms over his chest.

"Kenji," Mr. Miza sighed. "Really, now. You must know that sex only for physical pleasure IS against the teachings. Such things should only be done for love."

"Tsk." Kenji turned his head away.

"Are you saying that you don't care for Yocchan at all?" his mother asked him. "If so, that's just terrible. Everybody knows what a sweetheart he is. You shouldn't toy with someone like that."

Yoshito looked at the ground, tears budding in his eyes at her kind words. Kenji glanced at him, then made a strange noise and stormed out of the room.

"Well..." Mrs. Miza concluded with a sigh. "I'm very sorry about this, Yocchan."

"No, I'm sorry," Yoshito said in a quiet voice. "Um... please excuse me..." He turned and hurriedly left the house.

Three days went by without Kenji and Yoshito contacting each other. There were many conflicting feelings at play. Kenji was angry at Yoshito for drawing their relationship out into the light. He wanted things to continue the way they were. He didn't want to be forced into doing anything like saying, 'I love you'. Yoshito, meanwhile, was embarrassed and also hurt by the way Kenji had treated him in front of his parents. Of course, he was used to abuse by now, but he wasn't sure if Kenji wanted nothing more to do with him, so he refrained from contacting him first.

Yuuji was walking down the street that Saturday afternoon when he encountered Yoshito. "Oh, hello, Yoshito-san," Yuuji said, giving a gentle smile.

"Hi, Yuuji-san," Yoshito replied. He looked tired and sad.

Yuuji was just about to ask him if he was all right, when a teenaged girl hurried up, her face flushed. She pushed forward an envelope at them, and out of reflex, Yuuji reached for it. He was used to being confessed to constantly. However, the girl gasped and shook her head. She shoved the envelope into Yoshito's hands, and then fled without another word.

"What was that about?" Yoshito murmured. He looked down at the pink envelope. "I think that was the daughter of the fishmonger two doors over. Our parents are friends... huh." He opened the envelope, and as he read, he looked more and more startled.

"What does it say?" Yuuji asked, even though he could guess. He had gotten so many similar letters.

"She says she loves me and wants to go out with me..." Yoshito said, bewildered.

Yuuji's eyebrows went up. They were prevented from discussing it further when an old lady approached and started chatting with Yuuji.

Later that night, at dinner, Mrs. Miza turned to Kenji. "How is Yocchan doing?" she asked politely.

"How should I know?" Kenji muttered. "I'm done with that sap."

Yuuji spoke up. "I saw him today. The fishmonger's daughter asked him out." He hid his smile by tipping up his bowl of soup as the comment had the desired reaction.

Kenji flushed and looked angry. "What did you say?" he demanded, pounding his fist on the table.

"Yoshito-san has a girl who likes him," Yuuji said innocently. "What's wrong, Niisan? I thought you were through with him?"

"I am," Kenji grumbled, but he looked irritated. He excused himself from the table before the meal was through. Yuuji and Mrs. Miza exchanged a meaningful glance.

In his room, Kenji fumed and paced. He held his phone in his hands, trying to compose a text in his head that said everything he wanted to say in as few words as possible. He sat down on the bed and started to type, but erased what he had written. He wrote more, then erased that. He finally hit the green button and dialed him directly.

After three rings, Yoshito answered, sounding hesitant but happy. "Kenji-san?" he asked.

"What the hell?" Kenji blurted out. "You avoid me for three days, and then I hear you're flirting with some fucking girl? How _dare_ you?"

"Wh-what? Kenji-san... I wasn't fl-flirting with anyone..."

"Yeah right. I heard all about it. Listen to me, you fucker." Kenji clutched his phone so hard he thought it would break. "Don't you dare touch anyone but me. Do you understand that?"

"Y-Yes!" Yoshito agreed wholeheartedly.

"Are you at home?" Kenji demanded.

"Yes..."

"Don't move a fucking muscle."

Five minutes later, Kenji was banging on the back door of the cleaners'. Mrs. Kimura answered, looking startled. "Oh, Kenji-san, is everything..."

Kenji pushed past her, kicking off his shoes in the genkan. He stormed up the stairs.

He found Yoshito in his room, and slammed the door behind himself. Without a word, he flew into him, assaulting his mouth with a hot and angry kiss. His hand went down to Yoshito's crotch, and he grabbed greedily at the forming lump there.

"Get on the bed," Kenji ordered him. He removed his pants as Yoshito complied, looking frightened but delighted. "Unzip your pants. Hurry up," Kenji said breathlessly.

Yoshito unzipped his pants and peeled them down, shoving his boxers down as well to expose his now completely developed erection. "Kenji-san..." he murmured as Kenji slapped a palmful of lubrication on his length.

Kenji fingered himself impatiently, then sank down on Yoshito's cock. "Fuck..." he groaned, his face awash in tortured ecstasy. After a few moments of easing himself onto it, he leaned in and kissed Yoshito's mouth. "You belong to me," he whispered, their lips close, and then he began to lift and lower himself.

"Oh, yes, yes I do," Yoshito agreed eagerly. "I'm... all yours, Kenji-san." He groaned in delight at the sensation of Kenji sheathed on him.

Kenji gripped Yoshito's shoulders as he rode him. "Don't you dare let anyone else touch you."

"I won't, I won't," Yoshito promised. He bit his lip and pushed his hips upwards.

"Mmmph..." Kenji gave a muffled groan, bouncing up and down. He stroked himself rapidly. "Oh... fuck. Oh, fuck!"

They moved against each other as quickly as they could for two breathless minutes. Then, Kenji pumped his hand furiously. "Fuck!" he screamed as he came. "Yoshito!"

"Kenji-san!" Yoshito held onto his hips, his face happy and flushed as he climaxed to the sound of Kenji calling out his name for the first time.

In the aftermath, they laid side by side on the bed. Kenji glanced over at Yoshito. "Glad we got all that cleared up," he murmured.

"Yeah," Yoshito agreed, though he wasn't sure exactly what had been cleared up. He knew at least that their unusual relationship had resumed.

Kenji surprised him by leaning over and kissing him. "Well, I'd better get home," he said. "See ya." He hopped up and pulled his pants back on.

"K-Kenji-san!" Yoshito exclaimed, sitting up. "I... I love you."

To his relief, Kenji didn't scowl at him. He just smiled. "I know you do." Then he turned and exited the bedroom.

He breezed down the stairs. Mr. and Mrs. Kimura watched him in amazement from around the corner. "Sorry about all the noise," Kenji said, waving his hand. "Night."

Mr. and Mrs. Kimura just looked at each other, then Mr. Kimura began whispering. "What just happened, Mama?" he asked.

"I think it was pretty obvious..." Mrs. Kimura whispered back. The frenzied thumping was the first clue, and the second clue was that beautiful priest's voice yelling out _quite_ unpriestly words.

They both looked up the stairs, and then looked at each other. "Should we go up and talk to Yocchan?" Mr. Kimura wondered.

"I don't know, Papa. Maybe we should wait for him to come down to us?"

They waited patiently for a few minutes, but there weren't even any sounds of life stirring from upstairs. "We should check on him," Mr. Kimura concluded.

They ascended the stairs together, and Mrs. Kimura knocked gently on Yoshito's door. "Yocchan? Sweetie, are you okay?"

Yoshito, who had been flopped back on the bed, trying to recover from the violent lovemaking, sat up abruptly. He looked panicked. For the duration of the event, he hadn't even given one thought to the fact that his parents were in the house. He hurriedly set his clothes right and jumped up to answer the door.

He opened it to find both of his parents looking up at him worriedly. "Ahahaha..." he laughed weakly. "I'm fine..."

"Are you sure?" his father asked him. "You and Kenji-san were fighting pretty badly."

Both Mrs. Kimura and Yoshito looked at him in surprise. Mrs. Kimura blurted out what Yoshito was only thinking. "_Fighting_?" she exclaimed. "Is _that_ what all that noise sounded like to you?"

"Well, yes..." Mr. Kimura admitted. "What did it sound like to you?"

"For goodness sake..." Mrs. Kimura groaned. They were a very silly little family, but she possessed the most common sense of the three. "That didn't sound at all like fighting to me."

"Sure! Sure! We were fighting!" Yoshito said hastily. Better for them to believe that than...

"They were quite obviously HAVING SEX." Mrs. Kimura said the words with finality. Yoshito groaned and his shoulders sagged. If there had been a hole for him to crawl into, he would have.

"HAVING SEX?" Mr. Kimura was astounded. He just stared at her for a moment, then he laughed jovially. "Oh, Mama. You are so silly. They are both boys, and Kenji-san is a priest."

"Papa, you are the silly one," she insisted. "Boys can have sex with each other. I read about it in a magazine." She nodded solemnly. "And priests don't have to be celibate anymore."

"Eh?!" Mr. Kimura looked at his son. "Is this true, Yocchan?"

"Well..." Yoshito squirmed uncomfortably. "Maybe..."

Mr. and Mrs. Kimura looked at each other. Mr. Kimura clasped his wife's hands. "Mama..." he began. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"I think so, Papa," she answered. "Should we ask him now?"

"Yes, I think we should."

Yoshito felt ready to die. What were his parents whispering about so seriously? Were they going to kick him out for having gay sex under their roof?

Mrs. Kimura turned to Yoshito. "Son!" she exclaimed. "Please hurry up and find out if Kenji-san will join our family!"

"Eh?!" Yoshito was taken aback.

Mr. and Mrs. Kimura nodded at each other excitedly. "Just think!" Mr. Kimura said in a hushed tone. "He can bless our household shrine every morning! We'll be so lucky as a result!"

"The business will prosper!"

"We'll all be very healthy!"

Yoshito covered his face with one hand. "I... don't know..." he mumbled.

"You don't know what?" his mother demanded. "You don't know if you want him to join our family?"

"Oh, no! I mean, yes! I do want him to join our family! I just... I don't think he'd be that into the idea." They were looking at him with quizzical faces, and he didn't feel like breaking their hearts by trying to explain their unusual relationship. "It's just, well, you know, he's very attached to his own family already."

"Oh, I see," Mrs. Kimura breathed in understanding. "Well, maybe you can start by seeing if he'll come and bless our house two times a week?" She looked up at her son hopefully.

"S-Sure... I'll see what I can do..." Yoshito promised weakly.

Mrs. Kimura faced her husband. "Oh, Papa. This is so wonderful. We have our very own priest."

They turned and moved down the hallway, chattering all the time. "Do you think he'd be willing to say a blessing on the van?"

"I don't see why not!"

Yoshito held his head.

The next day, Yoshito was outside the fishmonger's shop, hesitating before going inside. His mother had asked him to pick up a pound of prawns, but he didn't really want to go in and possibly run into that girl. He didn't want to hurt her feelings, but of course there was no way he could accept her confession.

He suddenly felt a cold wind, and an ominous feeling came over him. He turned to see Kenji standing behind him, his juzu beads being gripped so tightly it was a wonder they didn't snap and roll everywhere. "Oh, h-hello, Kenji-san..." Yoshito said. "I'm just going to pick up some prawns for my mother."

"Oh?" Kenji's voice was sharp. "Is that all?"

"Y-Yes! I promise."

The shopkeeper's daughter appeared in the doorway then. "Oh! Oh! Y-Yoshito-kun... um, did you read my letter?" she asked nervously.

"Yes, but..."

The storm brewing around Kenji was at typhoon level now. Yoshito glanced at him, and he swore he could see the face of a giant demon looming behind him. "Hey. Little girl," Kenji said, in a deep, scary voice.

"Eh? Oh, Kenji-san?" She turned to face the priest.

"Yoshito's not available," he informed her. The demon behind him opened its mouth, and Yoshito shuddered.

Maybe the girl could see it too, for she was trembling as well. "Oh! But!" She looked up at Yoshito shyly. "I really do like you, and I..."

"How about you run along and fuck off?" Kenji rumbled.

"Eeek!" She squealed, and ran back into the shop. "Never mind!" she could be heard wailing as she disappeared.

Yoshito still hesitated. "Oh, but... I need to get those prawns..."

"I think you should have tofu for dinner tonight," Kenji informed him.

"Oh! Okay, that will work..."

The dark cloud around Kenji subsided. "Well, then. Let's walk to Fukuchi together."

"S-Sure!" Yoshito smiled, and turned around. "Say, my mom wanted to know if I'd invite you to dinner tonight. Are you free?"

"Why not?" Kenji said, shrugging.

This very odd couple walked down the street together, happy in their own little way.


	9. Chapter 9

Yoshito was just about to fall asleep one night when his phone suddenly began buzzing. He had it set so that when it was in sleep mode at night, no calls or texts would come through, unless they were considered "high priority" - which to Yoshito, was any call or text from Kenji.

He grabbed at the phone, pulling it off of the charger and swiping it to answer. "Kenji-san?" he asked, his voice slightly groggy.

"Yo." The beautiful voice of his lover came through the line.

"Are you all right?" Yoshito asked worriedly.

"No, I'm not," Kenji sighed.

"What's wrong?" Yoshito was sitting up now.

"I'm horny as fuck," Kenji mumbled.

Yoshito wondered if Kenji could hear him grinning through the phone.

A series of events over the last few days had led to them being unable to get together. Yoshito's father wasn't feeling well, so Yoshito had worked his usual Thursday off. Kenji had to go to another district to perform a funeral with his father that night. Then, Kenji came down with the cold that seemed to be circulating through Uguisuzaka, and was laid up for three days. Yoshito offered to come over and nurse him, but Kenji had refused - partly out of pride, and partly because he really didn't want his lover to see him not looking and feeling his best. He thought it would be unsexy. He obviously didn't realize that there was absolutely nothing he could do that would make Yoshito stop seeing him as sexy.

Of course, he didn't voice those worries to Yoshito; he just told him to "stay the hell away from me." Yoshito had been disappointed, but undeterred. He had showed up twice at the Miza house asking to be let in to see Kenji, but Mrs. Miza had apologetically turned him away, explaining that Kenji had threatened to "kill everyone on earth" if Yoshito was admitted into the house.

The second time he attempted to visit, he came bearing a small earthenware pot of chicken and carrot soup sent from his mother. It was what she had made to nurse his father back from the same cold. Mrs. Miza had gratefully accepted it and taken it to Kenji, but she still wouldn't let Yoshito in, at Kenji's orders.

Yoshito had returned home a little glum. He had gotten so addicted to seeing Kenji's beautifully pouting face everyday, and hearing him gripe at him. Having to go more than one day without it was torture. The four days apart were pure hell.

Yoshito's thoughts were drawn back to the present as Kenji spoke again. "I woke up feeling better," he informed him. "It's about damn time; I've done hardly anything but sleep for three days." He sighed again. "But now I have the hardest fucking boner. I think my body's going through withdrawals from your monster cock."

Yoshito swallowed hard. "Well, then shall we...?"

"We're gonna have to do it over the phone," Kenji said reluctantly. "It's already past midnight. It wouldn't be right for me to wake up your parents by coming over."

"Oh, I'm sure they wouldn't mind!" Yoshito said honestly. His parents were completely on board with his relationship with Kenji, and he knew they probably would not care.

"It would be rude!" Kenji argued, sounding aggravated. The truth was, he hadn't showered during the whole time he was sick, and he didn't feel particularly attractive at the moment. There was no way he was letting Yoshito see him like that. "So, let's just do it over the phone," he concluded.

"Okay, anything you want, Kenji-san," Yoshito said eagerly. He reached into his pajama bottoms, and stroked at his already half hard cock. "Mmm..." he sighed.

Kenji made a noise of approval, and started pumping at himself as well. He was already prepared, having removed the lower half of his clothing before he even picked up the phone.

They just breathed heavily into their phones for a few moments. Then Yoshito spoke. "Oh, Kenji-san..." he groaned. "I've missed you so much."

"Don't be sappy," Kenji panted. "Come on. Tell me how hard you want to fuck me."

"Oh, okay... I want to... I want to fuck you really hard." Yoshito cringed. He wished he was better at making up sexy things to say, but he had absolutely no experience in such matters. Bits of phrases from pornos flitted through his head, but he could never make a coherent sentence out of them.

Kenji didn't seem too irritated with Yoshito's dull response, however. He simply took the lead, like he always did during their encounters. "Mmm... push me down into the bed. Fuck me into the mattress. Force that giant cock all the way inside of me."

"Gah..." Yoshito's mind was reeling with visuals of such a scene. He pulled at himself, moaning. "Ohh... Kenji-san. Take it. Take all of it."

Kenji gave a muffled squeal. "Pull my fucking hair. Tell me you own me and you can fuck me however you want."

"Ohh... God..." Yoshito felt like he could erupt any second, but he desperately tried to hold back until Kenji went first. He slowed his hand reluctantly, and continued talking. "You're mine. I'm going to fuck you so hard you won't be able to walk tomorrow."

He immediately pressed his lips together, horrified that such a rude thing had slipped out in the heat of the moment, but the frenzied noises Kenji was making indicated that he liked what he was hearing. "Ahhh!" There were several choked gasps, and then some trembling sighs, and Yoshito was sure that Kenji had climaxed. He pumped faster at himself, easily coming to a satisfying end just seconds later.

They just breathed softly across the line for two full minutes. Then Kenji yawned loudly. "Mmmm. That was great. Sooo... see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah." Yoshito smiled, and they bid each other good night.

The next day, Yoshito opened up a bag of clothing to be processed, and his fingers began to tingle as he saw the tag on the bag read "Miza". He rifled through the kimono inside, until he found what he knew to be Kenji's undershirt. The three priests all wore similar garments, but Yoshito knew that Yuuji wore an XS, Mr. Miza wore a M, and Kenji wore a S.

He glanced around, and then did what he always did; he lifted it to his face and took a deep inhale. Sure enough, there was that distinctive scent of cologne there. He gave a satisfied exhale, his eyes dreamy. Kenji smelled so good. It made him think of having his face buried in the crook of the man's neck and shoulder, and such a thought made his cock stiffen up slightly.

He pushed the undershirt aside quickly, trying to dispel his aroused thoughts. He couldn't get excited like that while working. For one thing, it was embarrassing - his parents might see - and for another, it was extremely uncomfortable. A ten inch penis does not like being confined inside of pants.

As he worked, however, he thought about something. Whenever they had phone sex, Kenji always demanded Yoshito say dominating and dirty things to him. But when they were actually in bed, Kenji always took control. Yoshito knew that he was too inexperienced to take the lead, but he felt like he needed to try a little bit harder, if he was going to keep Kenji's interest.

That night, Kenji came over for dinner. He had been over a couple times since the Kimuras had discovered the true nature of their relationship, and it had become more comfortable each time. When Yoshito opened the door to reveal Kenji, it took every ounce of restraint he had not to scoop him up in his arms and kiss him all over. He had desperately missed being in his presence.

Instead, he just gave his usual goofy smile and welcomed his lover in. Kenji muttered something in response as he removed his shoes. Mrs. Kimura appeared. "I hope you're hungry, Kenji-san!" she said brightly. "I made okonomiyaki, and there's a ton of it."

"Sounds great," Kenji replied in his usual flat tone of voice. They all sat around the table, and the meal began. "Itadakimasu," Kenji said, bowing with his chopsticks in hand.

"Would you like some more bonito flakes, Kenji-san?" Mr. Kimura offered, pushing the bowl forward.

"And I've got more pickled ginger here, Kenji-san," Mrs. Kimura said breathlessly.

Kenji just smiled slightly and accepted both of the offers. He was a little flattered with how much Yoshito's parents bent over backwards to make him feel welcome. They really would have been well justified to not like this belligerent young man who constantly barged into their house and pushed their son around. But instead, they were wowed by him and did everything they could to gain his favor.

After the meal, Kenji and Yoshito headed upstairs, and once inside, Kenji locked the door behind himself, a sneaky smirk on his face. He stepped forward to Yoshito, and grabbed his face, pulling him in for a kiss. Yoshito kissed him back eagerly, his hands on his shoulders.

When they came apart, Kenji glanced at the bed, and Yoshito took the hint. They headed for it and got on, resuming their kissing. The comforter had already been pulled down to the foot of the bed - Yoshito had learned his lesson about getting semen on it. Even working in a dry cleaner's shop, it was a huge pain to clean that thing every time they had sex.

Kenji got on top of Yoshito, rubbing his body down into him, but with some effort, Yoshito managed to flip Kenji onto his back. "Eh? What's this?" Kenji asked, looking amused.

Yoshito summoned up all his courage, and let his voice drop into its lowest natural register. He leaned in and spoke in Kenji's ear. "I'm going to give you the fucking of your life tonight."

He felt Kenji's body tense up in his arms, and he heard the catch in his breath. He looked into Kenji's face, slightly worried. Maybe what he had said sounded stupid. But Kenji's eyes were half lidded and his tongue was tracing a line over his upper lip. "Go for it," he murmured encouragingly. Their mouths met and engaged in a breathless and eager kiss.

Yoshito thought frantically with his eyes closed. Now he had to live up to his promise. He fretted that he couldn't meet Kenji's expectations.

But Kenji didn't seem worried. He was kissing Yoshito energetically, his hands tangling in that auburn mop. He wrapped his still clothed legs around Yoshito's waist and began to grind himself upwards, obviously very into what was happening. Yoshito could feel Kenji's erection through the clothing, rubbing desperately at him.

Yoshito reached down between their bodies to unfasten first Kenji's pants, and then his own. He sighed in relief as his large cock was freed from the confines of his trousers.

Kenji murmured and reached down, shoving his hand into Yoshito's boxers and pawing at him. "Mmm, so hard..." he whispered approvingly.

Yoshito groaned, and then removed his own shirt. He pressed himself down into Kenji, kissing him again.

Piece by piece, all of their clothing was removed. By that time, they were both dying for the main act. Yoshito filed away his apprehension, and tried to look confident. "Get on all fours," he told Kenji.

To his surprise, Kenji immediately followed his instructions. Yoshito leaned to the side, getting the lube from under the mattress. He slicked his length down with a shaking hand, then passed the bottle to Kenji. "Get yourself ready," he said, attempting to sound in control.

Kenji made some small sound, and set to work. He covered the fingers of his right hand in the slippery substance, held himself up with his left arm. He reached around back, two fingertips pressing up to that tiny hole. He slipped them inside like it was nothing, his head turned over his shoulder and watching Yoshito's face the whole time.

Yoshito was transfixed. It was so incredibly arousing. He had always begged Kenji to let him watch; he had never thought of just _telling_ him to do it and then watching. He was quite delighted that Kenji responded so well to being told what to do. He never would have believed such a thing. Kenji seemed like the type of man who would have clocked him for asking for these kinds of things.

His already fully engorged cock twitched with need as Kenji forced a third finger in, biting his lip and closing his eyes. "You like watching me do this?" Kenji purred, opening his eyes again to look at Yoshito.

"Yeah, it's so fucking hot. But... that's enough," Yoshito told him in a voice he barely recognized as his own. He brushed Kenji's hand aside, and came in closer, bumping the head of his cock against Kenji's ass. "I'm ready to fuck you."

"Fuck me hard," Kenji breathed out, still looking back at Yoshito. Yoshito swallowed, and angled the tip up against Kenji's entrance. He pressed it in slowly, letting Kenji get used to the massive girth. He relished the sounds of Kenji's throaty cries of pleasure. Then, when about half the length had been accepted, he started thrusting.

His instinct was to be careful, but he knew that Kenji wanted him to be rough. Kenji's interior felt so warm and pliant, and he somehow knew it would be okay. So he put a little more power behind his movements, ramming into Kenji.

Kenji's cries of approval were quite encouraging. Yoshito held onto his hips, groaning in delight. "So tight..." he hissed.

"Mmm..." Kenji moaned, his face lowering to the bed. His voice was muffled slightly by the pillow against his mouth. "Ahhh... it feels so fucking good. Keep pounding me like that."

Yoshito grunted, feeling impossibly worked up. He continued to summon up things from the darkest, furthest corners of his mind. "That's right, bury your face in that pillow," he told Kenji. "You'll be screaming soon."

"Oh, fuck!" Kenji cried, obviously delighted. He reached down and started jerking himself urgently.

Yoshito drilled into him, then he remembered something. Kenji said something about pulling hair... he looked down Kenji's smooth, sexy back, to his shiny blond hair. Could he possibly do that? Pull his hair? It seemed like a very rude and painful thing to do... but...

Yoshito's right hand stretched forward hesitantly, as he continued to pummel himself into Kenji's ass. He finally rallied himself to be brave, and he snatched up a handful of the silky strands.

Kenji gave the most beautiful cry of rapture as his head was pulled back. Yoshito could feel his body clamping down on his cock, and he knew that the move had pushed Kenji almost to the edge. He tugged a little more. "Yeah... scream while I fuck you. You belong to me..." Yoshito panted out.

Kenji wailed long and loud. Yoshito felt his whole body trembling, and he let go as well, pulsing out deep inside of Kenji.

When they finally pulled apart a minute later, Yoshito felt a little embarrassed. Surely he had gone too far. Kenji was going to be mad at him, even madder than he usually was.

Kenji rose up on his arms, gathering up tissues from the nightstand. He cleaned himself and the bed up, tossed the tissues, and then snuggled himself down under the sheets. He was smiling contentedly at Yoshito, almost reminding him of a purring cat.

Yoshito cautiously moved in next to him, and was surprised nearly out of his skin as Kenji cuddled up next to him, pressing their bare flesh together. "That was abso-fucking-lutely fantastic," Kenji sighed. He laid his head on Yoshito's chest.

Yoshito was too astonished to say anything at all. He just wrapped his arm around Kenji, and they lay there for a while.

After some time, Kenji lifted his head. "Will you get me something to drink?" he asked. "I'm thirsty from all that screaming."

"S-Sure!" Yoshito agreed. He slipped out of the bed, and pulled his pants and shirt back on. "What do you want?"

"Anything's fine," Kenji said. Yoshito nodded, and turned to exit the bedroom. "Oh, but, Yoshito..." Kenji called out. Yoshito shivered happily at the sound of his proper name. He looked back at Kenji, his eyebrows raised. Kenji smirked at him. "Hurry back."

Yoshito's heart threatened to leap out of his chest. He turned and hurried out of the room and down the stairs.

In the kitchen, he was mortified to run into his mother. Surely, she had been able to at least hear Kenji... he had been extremely loud this time. "I'm just getting Kenji-san something to drink..." Yoshito murmured. He poured some iced green tea into a glass.

"Oh, will that be okay?" his mother asked him, obviously not bothered at all. "Should I make some hot tea for Kenji-san?"

"No, this will be fine, thanks," Yoshito said quickly, and hurried back upstairs.

Back in his bedroom, he passed the glass to Kenji, who drank off half of it in one go. He glanced at his lover. "Take your clothes back off," he urged him.

Yoshito scrambled to comply, and slipped back under the sheets with him, pulling the comforter up as well. When Kenji set the glass aside, Yoshito leaned in and kissed him. Kenji returned the kiss, biting gently at Yoshito's lower lip as they came out of it.

He then glanced at the side of the bed. "Grab me my pants," he said.

Yoshito did so, wondering what Kenji wanted with them. The man rummaged in the pocket, and came up with his cell phone. He pressed a few buttons, and then waited. Yoshito could hear a voice answering on the other end, and Kenji responded to it. "Hey, Yuuji. Tell Mom and Dad not to worry. I'm staying over at Yoshito's house." He made an annoyed face. "Quit squealing. You're such a weirdo. Bye." He hung up the phone, and laid it on the nightstand.

Yoshito was staring at him. "You're gonna spend the night with me?" he asked, amazed.

"Yeah," Kenji said nonchalantly. "You'll have to lend me your toothbrush."

"Sure!" Yoshito said eagerly. "And a pair of my pajamas!"

"What for?" Kenji yawned. "Waste of time." He reached up and took Yoshito's chin in his hand, and kissed him. "Why bother with pajamas? We're going to fuck again, aren't we?"

Yoshito nodded vigorously. Kenji smiled, feeling complacent. Finally, he was training his adorable idiot. He sighed and laid his head on the man's chest once again, listening to his desperately thudding heart.


	10. Chapter 10

Yoshito stirred in the bed as he heard the birds chirping outside his window. He felt heavy and warm somehow, and when he opened his eyes, he remembered everything.

Kenji had spent the night, and was currently sleeping pressed up against his body. Yoshito gazed down in loving admiration at the beautiful blond head nestled against his shoulder. He stared at Kenji's angelic sleeping face. When he was relaxed like this, he didn't have his usual perpetual frown. He even had a slight smile as he breathed steadily in and out.

Yoshito couldn't resist reaching up with his free hand and gently brushing Kenji's long fringe out of his eyes. Kenji stirred then, his eyebrows knitting together in annoyance, and he sleepily slapped Yoshito's hand away like it was a fly. "Let me sleep," he muttered.

Yoshito cringed, moving his hand away. He definitely didn't want to rouse Kenji's anger. He had never seen him first thing in the morning, of course, so he had no way of knowing if he was more cruel than usual.

Kenji settled back down, turning his face in towards Yoshito's body and nuzzling it into his soft sleep shirt. His right arm moved across Yoshito's waist and squeezed. Yoshito was about thrilled out of his skin. He never would have guessed in his wildest dreams that Kenji, the beautiful, aloof Kenji, would be snuggled up against him in the morning after a night of lovemaking. He was over the moon with happiness.

Kenji finally awoke about half an hour later, and sat up, stretching and yawning. "Man, I'm starving," he mumbled, scratching his stomach. He had decried pajamas as not necessary, but Yoshito had convinced him (after they had had sex one more time) to at least put on one of his T-shirts.

Kenji got up, discarding Yoshito's shirt, and he pulled on his clothing from the day before. "Would you like some breakfast?" Yoshito offered, standing up as well.

"Nah, I'd better get home," Kenji said. He turned back to say something else to Yoshito, but he was instead pulled into a kiss. He didn't fight it, but when he came out of it, he gave Yoshito a gentle bonk on the head. "Don't be a dork," Kenji admonished him with a half smile.

"I love you, Kenji-san. Th-thanks for spending the night."

Kenji just gave another half smile. "Yeah."

He made his way down the stairs, frightening Mrs. Kimura as he rounded the corner and came face to face with her. "Oh! K-Kenji-san!" she exclaimed. "I d-didn't know you were still here!"

"Sorry, just on my way out. Thanks for dinner," he called over his shoulder as he exited the house.

She dreamily watched the beautiful priest make his departure. Then she climbed the stairs and called to her son. "Yocchan!" she cried, as he poked his head out of his bedroom. "Why didn't you tell me that Kenji-san was still here! I would have made something impressive for breakfast, like omurice!"

"Sorry..." Yoshito apologized.

Back on the temple grounds, Kenji sauntered inside the house, wearing the same clothes as the night before. He slid in at the table, casually joining the Miza family breakfast already in progress. "Mom, rice," he called, holding up his bowl. His mother filled it, but cleared her throat judgmentally as she returned it to him. Kenji suddenly became aware that his family was all looking at him. "What? What's everybody's problem?" he asked, between mouthfuls.

"Really, Kenji," his mother sighed. "It's bad enough if you're going to fool around with poor Yocchan without any intention whatsoever of being in a proper relationship with him, but if you do things like spending the night with him, he's really going to get the wrong idea, and his heart will be absolutely broken when he finally understands that you're just playing with him."

"When did I ever say I was just playing around with him?" Kenji asked. He held out his bowl. "More rice."

"More rice, _please_," his mother corrected him, but filled his bowl anyway. There really was no use in trying to change Kenji's coarse ways when he was already twenty six. She had tried to raise him properly, but he had always been difficult. Her younger son, on the other hand, was every mother's dream; kind and sweet and helpful. She figured that Yuuji was her reward for the punishment that was her firstborn. She continued. "Well, last week you were pretty clear that you were not interested in a relationship with him..." she reminded him.

"That was last week," Kenji waved the trifling details aside. "Things are different now." Namely, that had been before Yoshito had stepped up his game in bed. Now, Kenji was not interested in just using him as a living ten-inch dildo as he had been before. He actually didn't mind being around him when they weren't having sex - to a point. He wasn't going to sit there and play dorky video games with him or anything.

"So you guys are actually going out now?" Yuuji asked, very intrigued.

"Maybe," Kenji said. He shifted uncomfortably on his legs, and rudely snatched the zabuton from his younger brother. Yuuji gave him a knowing look as Kenji settled down on it. "Don't look at me like that, frizzy head."

Yuuji subconsciously smoothed his unruly locks. "Oh yeah!" he exclaimed, changing the subject. "The young men's gathering is tonight. Are you going again?"

Kenji shoveled more food into his mouth. "Probably," he shrugged.

Their mother spoke. "Yuuji, can I please remind you to NOT overindulge in alcohol this time?"

Yuuji looked ashamed. "I... I _won't_. I didn't drink too much at the last gathering, after all." He didn't add that that was only because he and Saburou had left early to try to get some private time together.

"But you did drink too much at the monk's meeting," Mrs. Miza reminded him. Yuuji bowed his head, knowing he couldn't argue with that. "Kenji, look out for your younger brother tonight, will you?"

"Why the hell would I do that?" Kenji scoffed. "He's a big boy." He grinned as he stood up. "Have your boyfriend look after you," he advised Yuuji as he sauntered away to get a much needed shower and change into his robes for a day of blessing.

That evening, Yuuji and Kenji set out from the temple, heading for the local bar where the men's gatherings were always held. On the way, they picked up Saburou from the tofu shop. "Oh, Kenji's coming again?" Saburou asked, looking over his boyfriend's older brother with mild disinterest. He didn't know how two brothers could be so totally different.

"Yeah," Yuuji said. "Sorry."

Once the three stepped into the bar, they were greeted with the same raucous cheering as the last time both beautiful priests had appeared together. Kenji waved his hand in front of his face and looked annoyed. "God, you broke losers are the worst," he groaned.

Ichigo, the local baker and the head of the young men's group, hurried up. "Oh! Kenji-san! You've graced us with your presence again! We're so grateful!"

"I know," Kenji muttered. His eyes scanned the group until they locked on a tousled head that sat taller than the others. Yoshito looked up, meeting eyes with him and looking so goofy and blissful that it made Kenji's heart hurt for some reason.

"Well, please come and sit next to me this time!" Ichigo urged him.

"Hell no," Kenji snorted. He pushed the chubby man out of the way and crossed to the table that Yoshito was sitting it. There he stared down the black haired cashier from the clothing shop who was taking up the space he wanted. "Move," he grunted.

"Eh?" The young man looked up, uncomprehending. "But I'm sitting h-"

"I said MOVE!" Kenji barked. He nudged the man with his foot. "Go. Get the fuck on."

"B-But..." The man eventually got up and found another spot, sulking all the while.

Kenji sank down into the spot next to Yoshito, a triumphant smirk on his face. He looked at the other men sitting at the table, who were awed at this rude and gorgeous servant of Buddha. "What the fuck's your deal?" he asked them. "Got a problem with me?"

"N-No!" the men all said in unison, shaking their heads.

"Well then," Kenji said. "Someone get me something to drink. Now."

Three young men scrambled at the same time to fulfill his request. Kenji glanced over at Yoshito, who was smiling dreamily at him. "Hi, K-Kenji-san!" he said happily.

"Hey," Kenji replied nonchalantly. He turned and accepted the glass of beer that was handed to him without any thanks, and then scooted his cushion closer to Yoshito's.

The men all drank, ate, and chatted for quite some time. Kenji was beginning to have a nice buzz when the door to the establishment slid open, and someone walked in. The owner said, "Oh, I'm sorry, but we're all booked up tonight!"

Kenji had an odd, uncomfortable feeling of deja vu, and he wondered if Nakamoto still didn't get the hint and was trying to chase him down again. Surely the judo death grip he had inflicted on the stupid, creepy old man had made it very clear that he wasn't interested in him.

Kenji turned his head, and said a curse under his breath when he saw Ryouichi, the monk with whom he had an extended college fling. He turned back to his glass of beer.

Yoshito looked too, and started sweating when he saw the man that he had seen kissing Kenji last month. It had infuriated and upset him, but of course it was before they had had an actual relationship. Still, Yoshito disliked this man. He hated that he had history with Kenji, and that his presence always seemed to rattle Kenji.

Ryouichi settled down at the corner of the table, uninvited, and smiled at Kenji. "Hey, what's up, Kenji?" he asked, grinning.

Yoshito glanced at Kenji, and was startled to see that instead of being rattled or upset, Kenji looked absolutely bored. "What the fuck do you want?" he asked the monk in a dull tone.

"Came to see you, since you haven't been returning my calls or texts!" Ryouichi informed him cheerily. "I went by the temple, but your mom said you were here!"

Kenji rolled his eyes. He really needed to tell his mom to stop informing visitors of his whereabouts. "Can't you take a hint?" Kenji asked him. "There's a reason I'm ignoring you."

"Yeah, yeah, I know you're hurt that I went and got married. But I told you! We can continue on just the same! It'll be great." He leaned in and smirked. "Come on. You can't tell me you don't miss my body."

"I don't at all," Kenji answered flatly.

Ryouichi looked slightly surprised at his impassive response, and then glanced at the very flushed young man to Kenji's left. "Oh! This is Mr. _But we're going to be soon_, isn't it? How's that going, buddy? I oughta know, it ain't easy to crack Kenji. Took me a year to get him to sleep with me."

Yoshito started to give an angry reply, but Kenji was quicker. "I'm telling you, Ryouichi. Go away. You can fuck off forever."

Ryouichi just grinned. "You'll be singing a different tune once you get horny enough. Remember, I'm the only man who knows what you need."

Kenji snorted. "As if. Come on, clear off now before you embarrass yourself."

Ryouichi smiled again. "Are you trying to tell me that this goofy looking idiot has something that I don't?" He jerked a thumb at Yoshito, looking as if he wanted to laugh at the idea.

"Yes, that's exactly what I'm telling you," Kenji answered calmly.

Ryouichi looked unsettled. "Eh? What could a dork like that have to offer you?"

"He's got a ten inch dick," Kenji deadpanned. Gasps rang out from every person in the room, who had all been listening to the exchange in rapture.

"Wh-what?" Ryouichi was totally caught off guard.

Kenji stared at him dully. "Can't you hear?" He pointed at Yoshito's lap for emphasis. "This guy. Is packing _ten_ inches of meat. And he knows how to use it. So yeah, like I said, you can fuck off forever." He waved his hand in a dismissive gesture. "Go on. Get out. Bye bye." He turned back to his beer.

Ryouichi shakily stood up, and staggered out of the bar. Kenji just calmly sipped his drink while every other man in the room stared at him in shock.

Kenji lifted his eyes from his glass and looked around. "What?" he demanded. "Drink your damn beer."

At his command, the men tried to resume their drinking, but they were all dying to ask the same thing. Finally, the guy to Yoshito's left leaned in and whispered to him. "Yocchan, um... is that true?"

Yoshito, who had been looking somehow simultaneously embarrassed and proud throughout the whole event, merely stuttered, "W-Well..."

Kenji set his glass down with a thunk. "Ugh. I'm bored. Come on, Yoshito." With that, he pulled his lover up by his wrist and tugged him towards the exit.

Back at the Kimura house, Kenji pushed Yoshito down on the bed and assaulted his mouth with kisses. His hands rifled below Yoshito's waist, getting his belt and then his pants open. Then he slithered down his body, kissing a trail down his shirt covered chest and abdomen as he parted the pants to the side and tugged his boxers down enough to reveal his rapidly developing erection.

Then, without warning, he hooded the tip with his mouth, sucking on it like it was the best thing he'd ever tasted. Yoshito looked down on him, thrilled and amazed. Seeing that beautiful face bobbing up and down on his manhood... those perfect pink lips stretched out around it... his half-lidded, heavily lashed eyes darting glances up every so often... Yoshito was in heaven.

He reached down and petted Kenji's head softly. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he thought maybe he should be trying to say some dirty things, but he was feeling too loving and grateful towards his boyfriend to play any games. So he just inhaled sharply through his nose and gave deep groans out through his clenched teeth.

Kenji's hands were stroking the shaft as he worked his mouth over the top half, sometimes sucking, and sometimes teasing the flesh with the tip of his tongue. After a couple of minutes of this, Yoshito managed to gasp out a request. "I... I don't want to be the only one feeling good..." he protested. "I wish... I could touch you too."

Kenji ran his tongue up the side, as he wordlessly began removing his own pants. His eyes were locked on Yoshito's face the whole time. Then, he gave a smirk, and while never pausing licking at Yoshito's erection, he slowly moved his body like the hands of a clock, until he was straddling Yoshito's face upside down.

Yoshito groaned in pleasure. Never had he imagined such a thing was possible. He reached between Kenji's legs and stroked at his already hard manhood as Kenji continued to fellate him.

Yoshito lapped at the base of Kenji's cock with his tongue, but he couldn't figure out how to get the whole thing in his mouth without bending it back at a possibly painful angle. Then he glanced up, and another possibility leapt to his mind.

With no hesitation whatsoever, he placed both of his hands on Kenji's supple ass, parting it, and then he licked in between. The delighted scream Kenji gave in reaction was muffled by his mouth being full of cock, but it didn't please Yoshito any less. He was encouraged to lick even more.

Kenji's eyes rolled back in his head as he struggled to stay sane as Yoshito rimmed him. In all truth, it was the first time that any man had done it to him. He had often requested it, but much to his annoyance was refused every time. It felt even more amazing than he had imagined. He knew what pleasures could come from that tiny hole and the surrounding sensitive flesh, but he had never hoped it would feel quite so heavenly to be licked there. He knew somehow that part of the pleasure came from the eagerness with which Yoshito was doing it.

He held himself up with one arm, reached down and stroked himself with the other, and continued to bob his head on Yoshito's cock. Within a minute and a half, he felt the movement of Yoshito's tongue slacken as his mouth was instead used to groan more and more as his orgasm approached. Kenji felt the huge thing twitch in his mouth, and he steeled himself for the rush of hot fluid as Yoshito climaxed onto his tongue.

After he had swallowed it, he moved forward quickly, spun around, and repositioned himself to push his cock into Yoshito's mouth. Yoshito looked surprised but delighted to find his face suddenly being fucked.

Kenji held onto his head, moaning as he worked himself closer. "Oh... fuck..." he hissed. "Fuck!" Then he was there, pulsing out into Yoshito's warm and willing mouth.

Afterwards, he came out of his straddling position, and fell against Yoshito's body, his head laying on the man's heaving chest. "Kenji-san..." Yoshito breathed out.

"Mmm..." was Kenji's only response. They laid there for several minutes, just basking in the afterglow.

Eventually, Kenji lifted his head up and just silently looked at Yoshito, seemingly appraising his face. He didn't look annoyed, but he also didn't have a smile. The only hint of his emotion was the dancing light in his eyes.

Yoshito came up slightly, bringing their faces close enough together for a brief but sweet kiss. "Kenji-san... I love you..." he said, as he had so many times before.

But this time, he didn't get the usual response. Instead, one corner of Kenji's mouth curved upwards. "Yeah.. I kinda love you too," he replied.

Yoshito's brain wasn't capable of immediately processing what he had heard. He just stared for a moment, and when he realized what had just happened, his eyes widened and his face blushed. He surged up, kissing Kenji again, pushing him over and onto his back. He kissed the man fervently all over his face and neck as Kenji half-protested with a smile on his face.


	11. Chapter 11

It was late Saturday afternoon, the eve before Kenji and Yoshito's one day off together. At the Miza house, Kenji folded a change of clothes and carefully put them in his bag, then added a few other necessary items and closed it. He slung it over his shoulder, and headed for the genkan. "I'm off," he called while putting on his shoes.

His mother poked her head into the hallway. "Oh, off to stay with Yocchan?" she asked, trying to hide her smile.

"Maybe," Kenji grumbled. He tied his shoe with a final huff and stood up.

"When will you be back?" his mother wanted to know. "I know tomorrow's Sunday and you're off, so..."

"I don't know," Kenji answered irritably. "What's with all the questions? I'm a grown man and I can stay out if I want to," he told his mother defiantly.

Mrs. Miza stifled a laugh, trying to appear serious in the face of her son's ridiculous bluster. It was more than clear to her that he had it bad for Yoshito. She was delighted that Kenji wasn't playing around anymore, and seemed to want an actual relationship. It would probably be the first proper one he'd ever had. "Relax," she told him. "I'm just asking so that I know how much pork to cook for dinner tomorrow night."

"Well, don't count on me being there," Kenji mumbled. "Anyway, I'm off," he told her again, and disappeared through the front door with a snort of indignation.

He appeared at the cleaners' residence a few minutes later, where he was admitted inside by Mrs. Kimura. "Welcome, Kenji-san!" she gushed. "We're so glad you're going to be staying with us! Please make yourself at home! I've just started dinner, so it will be a while yet. Yocchan's up in his room, so you can go on up!"

She bowed, and hurried back into the kitchen, beaming and happy. Kenji sighed. What was it with mothers and their stupid grinning faces today? It annoyed him. He mounted the stairs, and was greeted by Yoshito himself, who stepped into the hallway. "Kenji-san!" he exclaimed, looking stupidly happy.

Kenji pushed him back into the room, and locked it behind them. Kenji flung his arms around Yoshito's neck, while Yoshito encircled his waist and pulled him in close as their mouths clashed, hot and needy.

Never pausing their kissing, they backed up towards the bed, and fell onto it, with Yoshito sitting and Kenji straddling his hips. Kenji grabbed at the hem of Yoshito's shirt, and ripped it off in one smooth move, stopping the kiss only for the crucial second he needed to remove the shirt. His mouth fell to Yoshito's throat, marking him all over with love bites as Yoshito's eager, clumsy fingers worked at the buttons of his shirt.

Kenji rubbed himself on Yoshito's still fabric covered erection. "Damn," he sighed, between kisses. "You're hard as hell." He leaned in and hissed in Yoshito's ear. "Bet you want to fuck me, don't you?"

"Mmmph..." Yoshito gave a stifled groan. They exchanged another breathless kiss. "Yeah," he finally said. "I want to fuck you so bad."

"Well, then fuck me already," Kenji urged him. He hopped off, rolling onto his back on the bed. He reached down, unfastening his own pants and stripping them off, then he let his thighs spread.

Yoshito moved his face in between. He lapped eagerly at Kenji's manhood, and then slipped lower to tongue his twitching entrance. "Fuck!" Kenji cried in delight. He reached down, grabbing Yoshito by the hair and forcing his face in close.

Yoshito licked even harder, his hands pressing Kenji's thighs up and back. Kenji groaned with pleasure, his back arching. But before it could go on too long, he rasped out a demand. "Come on. Hurry up and fuck me. If you... _oh fuck_. If you keep doing that... I'm just going to blow right here."

Yoshito rose up, his hands falling to his waistband. Kenji glanced at his half lidded eyes and parted lips, taking in his aroused expression fully before he rolled away, retrieving the lube. As he pried it out from under the mattress, he could hear Yoshito's heavy, excited breathing and the rustling and clinking sounds of him removing his pants.

Yoshito came over Kenji as he was opening the bottle of lube and wetting down his fingers. Yoshito kissed Kenji's neck, breathing in the sweet and spicy scent of his cologne, as Kenji opened himself up. Yoshito then picked up the discarded lube, poured some onto his hand, and massaged it into his rigid length.

Kenji removed his fingers from himself and reached forward, taking hold of Yoshito's cock and guiding it inside himself. They both moaned loudly as the tip breached that tight entrance, then they paused for one deep kiss before thrusting commenced.

The bed creaked and whined in protest at the force of their lovemaking. Kenji's voice rang out higher and louder than Yoshito's own enraptured groans and sighs. Kenji raked his fingernails over Yoshito's back, leaving red welts along the entire expanse of his skin to show his extreme approval at what he was doing.

Kenji then reached down, stroking himself with a slippery hand as he felt Yoshito's thrusts get shallower and quicker, signifying his approaching orgasm. He tightened his muscles as he got close himself, and the sensation forced Yoshito over the edge. He came deep inside of Kenji with a low groan, whispering Kenji's name over and over again in his ear. Kenji pumped his hand a little faster, and spurted out suddenly between their chests.

They stayed together for a few moments, then made the necessary clean up. Yoshito pulled Kenji into a spooning position, and kissed the back of his neck while sighing in contentment. Kenji allowed his eyes to close, and before he knew it, he had dozed off.

When he woke up some time later, it was already dark outside. Yoshito had moved from behind him and was standing up, redressing himself. He smiled as he saw Kenji's eyes fluttering open. "Hey, are you hungry?" he asked. "My mom just called up and said dinner's ready."

"Mmm, yeah," Kenji said as he sat up. He buttoned his shirt back up, and then accepted his pants and underwear from Yoshito, slipping them back on.

As they headed down the stairs, Yoshito reached out and took Kenji's hand, squeezing it. Kenji grumbled, but did not pull his hand away until they hit the last step.

They took their places at the table, and were eagerly served by Mrs. Kimura. Mr. Kimura pressed cans of beer on both of them, which they accepted. As they ate and drank, Mrs. Kimura chattered excitedly about village happenings. Her son and husband chimed in occasionally, while Kenji just listened. _They really are an adorable bunch of fucking losers_, he thought.

Just when they were finishing up, Mrs. Kimura remembered something. "Oh! Yocchan!" she exclaimed, pulling a small package the size of a book from under the table. "I forgot! This arrived while you and Kenji-san were, um, _busy_."

Yoshito flushed in embarrassment, but accepted the package. He read the label, and then tore off the paper in excitement. "Oh! It's the game I preordered!" He began talking in excitement about how he had been looking forward to this sequel for a long time, then he caught himself and ceased his flow of words. "W-Well, anyway..." he trailed off awkwardly, setting the game aside. He knew that Kenji thought his hobbies were lame, and he didn't want to go on and on about something like that.

When they went back upstairs, Yoshito stashed the game on the shelf with all his other games. He was surprised by Kenji stepping in close. "Hey, if you're that hot on it, you can go ahead and play it," Kenji urged him.

"What? No... no, not when you're staying over," Yoshito shook his head. "We should do things together."

"Well, the only things we really do together are fuck, eat, and sleep; and we've already done those, and I'm not ready to go to sleep for the night, so yeah, if you want to play, you can."

"But what about you?" Yoshito wanted to know.

Kenji shrugged. "I'll play with my phone."

Yoshito hesitated only a moment more, then he excitedly fired up his console and started the game. He lay back on the bed, propped up by pillows, holding his wireless controller, and Kenji settled in next to him, fiddling with his phone. The opening cinematic began, and Kenji's attention was drawn upward by the bright colors and orchestral music.

Then, the intro started, and Yoshito continued playing as Kenji went back to looking at his phone. He was working his way through the first dungeon when Kenji spoke up. "What are those shiny things you keep picking up?" he asked.

Yoshito was a bit surprised that Kenji was watching, but he answered. Kenji nodded, and then glanced back down at his phone. However, just two minutes later, he was asking something else.

After an hour, Kenji eventually discarded his phone altogether, putting it on the charger. He continued to watch, ask questions, and make comments and snide jokes about the appearance of the enemies. Yoshito was astonished and delighted that Kenji actually seemed to be enjoying himself.

Yoshito played late into the night, with Kenji observing the whole time, and then they finally switched it off, brushed their teeth, and collapsed back into the bed, this time to sleep.

When they woke up the next day, they took turns getting showers, and then dressed for the day. Mrs. Kimura, anticipating that the beautiful priest would be there for breakfast, had lived up to her promise and made an impressive omurice for him.

After breakfast, both men had a few errands to run, so they set out together to do them. The first stop was the bookstore, where they browsed through the shelves. Yoshito was looking for something for his mother's upcoming birthday, and Kenji just thumbed through the best sellers with no particular goal in mind.

After a couple of hours, they headed to the pharmacy. Yoshito looked nervously at the unfamiliar packages in the "family planning" aisle. They weren't things he had ever had to buy before, being a virgin before he met Kenji, and he was a little overwhelmed. But Kenji had insisted that it was his turn to buy the lube, since he had purchased the first bottle and it was almost empty. "Which one do I get?" Yoshito whispered anxiously.

"Oh, for fuck's sake," Kenji groaned. "Don't be embarrassed." He pointed to a purple box. "This is what we already have, right? Just get this one again." Yoshito nodded, and reached for it, then Kenji stopped him. "No, wait," he said. "I didn't realize they sell it in a bigger bottle." He pointed to the shelf below. "Get this one."

Yoshito nodded again, his embarrassment being won over by his excitement at the assumption that they would be having that much more sex to need a large bottle. He started to turn towards the registers with the box in his hand, but Kenji stopped him, picking up a box of condoms.

Yoshito thought that Kenji was suggesting to buy them, but Kenji was pointing out the small text on the back. "See, it says right here, 'for the average penis up to 6 inches.'" He set the box down, and picked up the one lonely, dusty box of large size condoms. "But even these... 'for the large penis up to 8.5 inches'..." He trailed off, looking over at Yoshito with a smirk.

Yoshito looked embarrassed but pleased. "Oh... s-so even those are too small..."

"Yep." Kenji put that box down. "Apparently they make extra large condoms that would fit even you. But they don't sell them here, and they have to be special ordered from America, and they're ridiculously expensive." He sighed. "So, I said fuck it, you can keep doing me bareback. I'm too cheap to waste 500 yen every single time we fuck."

Yoshito covered his smile with his hand, and then about died when they turned around and were faced with one of the women from Yamada bakery, who was staring at them in amazement, obviously having heard every word. He was about to stutter out an apology, but Kenji was quicker. "Good morning, Yamada-san," he said in a voice that was much more polite than his usual tone. He then waltzed past her, Yoshito following behind him meekly.

Yoshito glanced back at the woman, and was surprised to see her giggling. He reflected that the baker had probably returned from the men's meeting and recollected the whole scene to his family. Yoshito wondered if everyone in town knew his not-so-shameful secret now.

The woman at the cash register looked amused at the purchase these two young men were making on this breezy Sunday morning. Yoshito figured it was just because of what it was, but when her eyes flitted down below Yoshito's waist, and she snickered, Yoshito knew that his business had probably become the talk of the town. He felt so mortified, but at the same time proud, that it made his head slightly giddy.

Following their interesting visit to the pharmacy, they went into the coffee shop, where the proprietors fussed over Kenji, like people usually fussed over the Miza brothers. Kenji waved them off in annoyance, and they were able to get their coffee without too much hassle. Next they went into the bakery, where Yoshito picked up bread and rolls for his mother, and much to his embarrassment was served by the same woman they had seen in the pharmacy.

After all their errands were done, they headed back to the house, where they got back on the bed and resumed the game from the night before. They dozed off at some point, and woke up to a Game Over screen. Yoshito shut the game off, and then they headed down to eat an early dinner with his parents.

When dinner was over, they went upstairs, where Yoshito suggested a bath before bed. Kenji agreed, and they shed their clothes, then went into the bathroom. In the large tub, Yoshito leaned in and kissed Kenji sweetly. Kenji responded by deepening the kiss, aggressively pushing his tongue into Yoshito's mouth. After a few minutes of kissing like this, they both realized they were getting aroused, and decided to put it on hold so that they could properly do it in the bed.

"Let me wash your back!" Yoshito eagerly suggested. Kenji snickered at his excitement, but turned around in the tub so that he could set to work. Yoshito lathered up the washcloth, and then scrubbed industriously at Kenji's back. He slipped the soapy cloth over Kenji's shoulder and tweaked at one nipple.

Yoshito was surprised at the reaction he got. Kenji shuddered, leaning forward, a moan escaping his lips. Then he composed himself and swatted Yoshito's hand away. "Don't touch my nipples," he ordered him gruffly.

"Aw, but why not?" Yoshito breathed in his ear. "It seemed like you liked it." He repeated the same action, but Kenji wriggled away from him. He turned to face him in the tub, flushed and angry.

"I told you to stop, dumb ass!" he panted.

"S-Sorry, Kenji-san..." Yoshito apologized. He looked so chagrined that Kenji felt obligated to reassure him.

"It's fine," Kenji sighed. "Just don't do it again."

They finished their bath, and were standing at the sink, wearing robes and brushing their teeth, when the bathroom door slid open. Kenji was surprised to see Mr. Kimura trundling into the bathroom, wearing a robe as well. The Miza family was rather modest and would never enter the bathroom without knocking first.

"Are you boys all done in the bath?" Mr. Kimura asked cheerfully.

"Yeah," Yoshito answered him, putting up his toothbrush. His father nodded in response, then began gathering all the things he needed for his bath.

Kenji bent over the sink, rinsing out his mouth, and when he rose up, he was startled to see Mr. Kimura shedding his robe before he stepped into the bathing area. His own family would _definitely_ never do that.

He was just glancing away, but his gaze was jerked back when Mr. Kimura turned to pull the sliding door closed, and Kenji got an eyeful of full frontal. It wasn't that he wanted to see the old man nude - that wasn't why he gave it a second glance.

It was the thick length of meat dangling between his legs that he glimpsed for just a moment before the door closed.

Kenji clapped a hand over his mouth, trying not to laugh. Yoshito looked at him in surprise, and Kenji just jerked his head towards the exit, stifling his laugh as they returned to his bedroom. "What's so funny, Kenji-san?" Yoshito wanted to know.

"Ahahaha... no, it's just... I was thinking... like father, like son!" He burst into laughter anew.

"What are you talking about?" Yoshito was puzzled.

Kenji rolled his eyes at him. "Come on. You know what I'm talking about." Yoshito continued to look clueless, so Kenji explained. "What, is it in the Kimura genes to have a huge dick?"

Awareness dawned over Yoshito's face, and he actually looked amused. "Um, I guess?" He scratched the back of his head.

Kenji just laughed again, and pushed Yoshito down onto the bed. He spread his robe to the sides, kissing at Yoshito's neck.

Yoshito reached up and untied Kenji's waist sash, and felt inside, palming his half hard cock until it stiffened up fully. His own manhood was ready to go as well, standing up. Kenji's attention was drawn to it, and he slid down, lavishing some attention on it with his mouth for a minute or so.

Then he climbed over on the bed, shedding his robe as he fell on his back. Yoshito took the hint and got over him, sucking at the throbbing organ. Kenji breathed hard, watching him go at it, for a couple of minutes, then he spoke up in a gasping voice. "I don't... I don't hate having my nipples touched," he explained. Yoshito looked up at him, while his mouth continued to work, and Kenji went on. "They're just really sensitive. It's embarrassing." He looked away, his face red and scowling.

Yoshito nodded in understanding, and came up, letting his tongue creep out and touch very gently on one pink nipple. Kenji gave an anguished, muffled whimper, his fists clenching. Yoshito ran the tip of his tongue around the edge, ever so carefully, until it formed into a hard red peak. Then he transferred his attention over to the other, giving it the same treatment. He was delighted at how Kenji was trembling underneath him, and greatly enjoyed the sounds he was making in reaction.

"Gah!" Kenji finally cried, his hands over his face. "Just fuck me already. I can't take any more." He forcefully pushed Yoshito's head away, and started frantically searching for the lube. He found it, and set to work getting himself ready. Yoshito lubricated his cock, and moved into position just as Kenji pulled his fingers out and gave the signal to go.

Yoshito shoved himself inside, pausing to groan out in pleasure. Then he withdrew just slightly, only to plunge deeper. He worked his knees underneath Kenji's thighs, and then hooked his arms underneath Kenji's, and much to Kenji's surprise, lifted him up into a straddle. Kenji had just an inkling of how strong Yoshito was from that time he had desperately gripped Kenji's wrist in the van, but he was still astonished with how easily the young man picked him up.

Kenji held on to Yoshito's shoulders, while Yoshito's hands fell to Kenji's hips and used them to help lift and lower him on his cock. "Holy hell, that's good..." Kenji hissed, his mouth close to Yoshito's ear. Yoshito's obscenely sized cock was filling him up perfectly inside, and he felt an unexpected climax spiraling closer from the change in angle. "Fuck, Yoshito..." he whined in his ear, then he buried his face in the crook of his shoulder and screamed as he spurted out onto Yoshito's abdomen.

Yoshito sighed in satisfaction, then drilled his hips upwards for a few more moments, until he too was there.

After they cleaned up, they fell to the bed. Yoshito pulled the covers up over them both, and switched off the lamp. He pressed a kiss to Kenji's cheek before settling down next to him. "Good night, Kenji-san."

"What the hell was with that kiss on the cheek?" Kenji grumbled. Yoshito started to say something, but it was stifled as Kenji grabbed his face and kissed his mouth firmly. "Kiss me properly if you're gonna kiss me," he insisted. "You adorable fucking idiot."

Yoshito grinned in the dark. "I love you," he told his boyfriend.

"God, I can _hear_ you smiling," Kenji sighed. He rolled his face into the pillow, and mumbled something that Yoshito was just barely able to distinguish as, "I fucking love you too, damn it."

The next morning, Kenji slipped back into the Miza household, and sat down to breakfast with his family. His mother feigned shock at the sight of him. "Oh? Who is this? I forgot I had an older son. I thought maybe you had decided to just permanently become a member of the Kimura household!"

Kenji turned red. "Aw, lay off, Mom."

Mrs. Miza and Yuuji looked at each other, then covered their identical smiles with their hands.


	12. Chapter 12

Kenji stepped out of the sake shop, and gave a deep sigh. That was the last blessing for the day. He was extremely grateful for that. He hadn't been feeling that great all day, and couldn't wait to get home.

He figured it was the constant temperature changing - he'd go in a house, where they'd have the heater on full blast, and then go back outside where the November air was chilly, and have to repeat that over and over all day. It left him feeling clammy and horrible.

He entered his house, and went into the bathroom, where he shed his robes and got a shower. He kept adjusting the temperature - it would feel unpleasantly warm on his skin, so he'd turn it down, then he'd start shivering and have to turn it back up.

He got out of the shower feeling a little better than when he got in, so he dried his hair and got dressed, intent on going over to Yoshito's. If anything would make him feel good, it would be sitting on that majestic cock.

Kenji was putting on his shoes when his mother entered the genkan from outside, carrying some grocery bags. "Oh, are you headed out, Kenji?" she asked.

"Yeah," Kenji muttered. He evaded her eyes. He couldn't stand to see how amused she always looked whenever he was going out.

"Will you be back for dinner?"

"Probably not."

"Oh, so it's one of those '_slip in at the breakfast table like you weren't at Yocchan's all night_' kind of days?" She was trying to stifle her giggles.

"Knock it off already, Mom," Kenji groaned. He rubbed his forehead, feeling slightly sick.

His mother wasn't looking at him as she removed her shoes. "All I'm saying is, you know, you can invite Yocchan over here sometimes, so I can see a little more of you. And..." She trailed off as she turned back to face her son. "Are you feeling all right, Kenji?" she asked sharply. "You look pale."

"I'm fine," Kenji snapped. He swatted away her hand when she tried to feel his forehead. "I said I'm fine!" And with that he stormed out.

He walked a little faster than he probably should, feeling annoyed. When he reached the Kimura residence, he was out of breath and dizzy. The door was opened from the inside by Yoshito himself, whose smile faded when he saw how distressed Kenji looked. "Kenji-san! Are you..."

He wasn't able to finish his question, but he got an answer, as Kenji staggered forward and collapsed into his arms.

Mrs. Kimura came down the hallway then, and hurried her pace when she saw what was happening. "Oh! Yocchan! Is Kenji-san all right?"

"I don't know!" Yoshito replied, sounding panicked. "He just fainted all of the sudden! Should we call an ambulance?"

Mrs. Kimura was examining her son's boyfriend, and when she went to feel his faint pulse, she gasped. "Oh my. He's burning up." She looked up at her son. "Carry him upstairs, and lay him down. Put a cold cloth on his head. I'm going to call the Mizas first and see if they want us to call an ambulance."

Yoshito nodded, swallowing hard. He scooped up Kenji, and took him up the stairs two steps at a time. If ever there was a time that his surprising strength was useful, it was now.

He laid Kenji gently down on his bed, and tried to get a response from him again. Kenji did not rouse, but he was still breathing in a labored fashion, so Yoshito figured it would be okay to follow out the rest of his mother's orders. He went into the bathroom, and returned with a cool, damp washcloth. He brushed Kenji's sweaty bangs to the side, and laid the cloth on his forehead.

Mrs. Miza and Mrs. Kimura appeared in the doorway a few minutes later. Mrs. Miza hurried over to her son and felt his cheeks. "Oh yes. He's got a fever." She pulled a small digital thermometer out of her purse, and quickly checked his temperature. "102.1," she read aloud.

She sighed. "I knew he seemed ill when he left the house." She looked at the Kimuras. "He gets these fevers every now and then. He used to get them a lot as a baby, about once a year as a child, and now as an adult it's quite infrequent, but it happens every other year or so. His doctor says they're really nothing to worry about, as they don't get high enough to damage him, but they are unpleasant all the same."

"So he's going to be okay?" Yoshito asked, sounding worried.

"Oh yes, he'll be fine," Mrs. Miza assured him. She looked back at Kenji, who was furrowing his brow in his unconscious state, making the washcloth move. "I know that he can feel them coming on. He must have felt bad all day. But he's so darn stubborn. He fights it and refuses to admit that he feels bad." She sighed. "He's stubborn about a lot of things. I'm sure _you_ know that," she said with some amusement to Yoshito, who blushed.

"Y-Yes, that's true," he admitted.

Their attention was drawn to the bed, as Kenji stirred slightly. He cracked his eyes open and looked at his mother, his expression confused and slightly hostile. "What the hell's going on?" he mumbled.

"Sweetie, you passed out. You're having one of your fevers," his mother explained to him, stroking his head gently.

He made a feeble gesture with his hand, obviously trying to swat her away. His eyes closed again. "What a pain," he murmured. "I don't have time for a fever. I have... I have plans tonight." His brow furrowed again, and he looked unhappy.

"Well, that'll have to wait," his mother told him. "You need to rest and get better."

"So fuckin' annoying," Kenji mumbled. "I need to get over to Yoshito's and ride him like a pony."

Stifled gasps and laughter were heard, but Kenji didn't open his eyes. His mother managed to say, "Well, you made it to Yocchan's," she informed him, "but I don't think you should do any _riding_ in your current condition." She pressed a knuckle to her lips, smiling, while Yoshito was covering his face with his hands behind her, and Mrs. Kimura looked amused.

"Lame," Kenji muttered, and then fell completely silent.

Mrs. Miza moved back from the bed, and addressed Mrs. Kimura. "I'm sorry to trouble you with this," she said. "He just needs rest and nourishment. If his fever doesn't break in a few hours, he probably needs a dunk in a cold tub." She rolled her eyes. "Though I can tell you, that's not very fun to attempt. The last fever was two years ago, and my husband still has a scar under his chin from where Kenji scratched him. It took all three of us to get him in the tub!"

"Oh dear," Mrs. Kimura said. "But don't worry, it's our honor to take care of Kenji-san. Please, if you need to return home..."

"Thank you," Mrs. Miza said. "I'll stay just a while longer, and then you can call me if you need any help." She turned her head, addressing her son's boyfriend. "Yocchan, ask him if he wants something to drink."

"Um... Kenji-san..." Yoshito said nervously. "W-Would you like to drink something?"

Kenji moved restlessly in the bed, his eyes still closed. "Yeah," he muttered. "I wanna drink every drop of juice from your ten inch cock."

Yoshito's face became just as red as his feverish boyfriend's. "Um... Um!" he exclaimed. "H-How about some iced gr-green tea instead?" He jumped up and hurried off to fetch some before Kenji could answer.

The two mothers, left alone with their patient, looked at each other. "_Ten_ inches..." Mrs. Miza murmured, her hand on her cheek. "My goodness. Is that...?"

Mrs. Kimura sighed. "It looks like the 'Kimura Curse' has struck another generation." Mrs. Miza looked at her quizzically, so she hastened to explain. "Back in our hometown, the three older Kimura brothers were rather legendary in our school. There were all sorts of rumors, 'Oh my God, don't date a Kimura unless you're okay with never being able to sit down again!'" She sighed again. "Of course I had heard the warnings, but I got to know Papa, the fourth brother, through math club and we fell in love. I hoped maybe it wasn't true about him too..." She trailed off. "But it was. Well, a woman has to endure what she has to endure. And I was already in love with him, there was no going back."

Mrs. Miza laughed softly. "So, Yocchan is similarly over-endowed?"

"I suppose. I mean, it's not like I _see_ it. But that just confirms my suspicion." They both looked at the sleeping Kenji. "My goodness. Poor Kenji-san. Yocchan will probably go to hell for inflicting that on him."

Mrs. Miza rolled her eyes. "I wouldn't be so sure. Kenji doesn't do anything that Kenji doesn't want to do."

They both were laughing as Yoshito returned, clutching a glass of tea. He took it over to his boyfriend and started administering the beverage to him. "What the fuck is this?" Kenji mumbled, as Yoshito helped him sit up to sip it.

"It's green tea," Yoshito told him.

"I don't want tea," Kenji protested, though he took a sip. "I want to suck your cock, then I want you to fuck me up against the wall."

"Um! _Kenji-san_!" Yoshito hissed. "Your mom and my mom are RIGHT OVER THERE!"

"Ugh." Kenji laid back down, and opened his eyes. He glared at his mother. "Go away, Mom." His eyes fluttered closed again.

"Oh, that's right." Mrs. Miza was unfazed by her son's words. She stepped forward, taking a bottle out of her purse. "Here's the liquid acetaminophen. It's a fever reducer." She uncapped the bottle and measured out a dose in the small plastic cup that fitted into the cap. "Here, Kenji," she said, offering it to him.

"No. Ugh. Get it away from me," Kenji complained, turning his head.

"Come on. Don't make me fight you to take it. You're not a four year old anymore."

"I don't want it!" Kenji spat, still sounding groggy. His bleary eyes scanned the room, and he glared at everyone. "Get out! Everybody get out and leave me alone! Let me die in peace!"

"Oh, Kenji," his mother clucked her tongue. "You're not dying. Quit being a big baby."

He glared at her. "You, get out the fastest," he insisted. He closed his eyes firmly.

She sighed. "All right, let's leave the baby alone for a little while," she said, heading for the door. The Kimuras followed her, Yoshito casting a longing glance backwards as he got closer to the door.

Kenji suddenly opened his eyes, focusing them on Yoshito. "Wait." Yoshito stopped and turned around, looking hopeful. "You come back." The mothers had stopped and were looking back as well, but Kenji waved them away. "Not you guys. You both get the hell out." They just chuckled and continued out.

Yoshito came closer, and knelt down by the bed. "Yes, Kenji-san?" he asked eagerly. "What can I get for you?"

Kenji's half lidded eyes cut over to the nightstand, where the cup of medicine lay. "Give me that," he said. Yoshito complied, tipping the cup up to Kenji's lips and giving him the dose of medicine. Kenji made a wry face as he swallowed it down. "Tea," he said brusquely. Yoshito set aside the empty cup and picked up the glass, allowing his boyfriend to drink from it.

After Kenji swallowed, he glanced up at the overhead light and winced. "Turn the light off," he ordered Yoshito. "It's making me feel gross."

Yoshito stood up and hurried to the light switch, flipping it off. Then he came back to the bedside and knelt again. The setting sun bathed the room in just enough light to see by. "Do you need anything else, Kenji-san?" he whispered.

Kenji's eyes were closed. "Just sit there. Don't say anything. But don't you dare leave."

"I won't, Kenji-san," Yoshito assured him earnestly.

Kenji said nothing in response, simply laid there. His breathing eventually slowed down, and Yoshito could tell he was sleeping. He set his chin on the edge of the bed, gazing up at his beloved boyfriend and looking not unlike a faithful dog waiting for its master.

After several minutes, Yoshito reached up and gently pressed the back of his hand to Kenji's flushed cheek. He still felt so hot. Yoshito worriedly checked the wet cloth on his head, and it too was very hot. Surely it needed to be cooled off again. He removed it carefully, and glanced towards the door. Kenji had ordered him not to leave, but...

As if by magic, Mrs. Kimura appeared in the doorway. Yoshito beckoned her closer, and told her in whispers what he needed her to do. She nodded, and tiptoed back out to fulfill the request. She came back with a freshly dampened cloth a minute later, and handed it over. Yoshito gingerly laid it on Kenji's forehead, and was relieved when the man did not wake. He smiled up at his mother gratefully, and she smiled back before making a quiet exit. Yoshito returned to sitting with his chin on the bed.

After some time, he woke up with a slight neckache. He sat up, rubbing his neck, and worriedly checked on Kenji. He seemed to still be resting peacefully. Yoshito glanced at the table, and picked up the thermometer. He turned it on, and used it to check Kenji's current temperature. It was 101.6, which was still high, but at least it seemed to be going down. Yoshito breathed a sigh of relief. He had not been looking forward to the prospect of forcing Kenji into an ice cold bath.

Yoshito glanced at the clock, and was surprised to see that it was past ten. He suddenly realized that he had missed dinner and was now very hungry. But he looked back at Kenji, and remembered his orders to not leave, so he stayed right where he was.

When dawn came, Kenji's fever had broken, and he awoke, feeling slightly better. He opened his eyes and was surprised to see Yoshito sleeping against the bed, in the same spot he had been many hours ago when Kenji ordered him not to leave. A quick twinge went through Kenji's chest that he correctly identified as guilt - it wasn't an emotion he had felt often, and he didn't like it.

Kenji struggled to sit up. "Hey," he said, and realized how dry his mouth was. He nudged Yoshito, who stirred and sat up, looking confused. "Holy shit, did you sleep like that all night?"

Yoshito squinted at the clock. "I guess I did," he murmured. Then he looked anxiously at Kenji. "How do you feel, Kenji-san?" he asked. He felt on the table for the thermometer, which Kenji snatched from him and used to take his own temperature.

"Apparently, I'm better," Kenji informed him, showing him the reading of 99.6. He yawned and stretched. "But I'm thirsty and hungry, and fuck, I feel like I really need a shower."

Yoshito scrambled to stand up. "I'll fix you something to eat and drink! Please, go ahead and use the shower! Um, do you think you can manage...?"

Kenji smirked as he stood up. "Yeah, I can bathe myself. I know you were hoping I'd need you to wash me, eh?" Yoshito bit his lip, his expression saying that this was indeed the case. "I'll be fine," he assured Yoshito. "But..." he glanced at the clock. "Don't you need to get ready for work?"

Yoshito shook his head. "It's Thursday, Kenji-san."

"Oh." Kenji moved towards the door, but stopped before he went through. He turned his head back, but didn't look at Yoshito. "Thanks. And I'm sorry you slept on the floor all night."

"It's fine," Yoshito assured him with an endearing grin.

While Kenji got a shower, Yoshito went down to the kitchen, where his mother eagerly supplied him with enough food for them both as she inquired about Kenji's status. She said she had checked on them twice during the night, but they seemed to be resting so peacefully that she didn't dare disturb them. "And that was so sweet how you stayed by his side the whole time," Mrs. Kimura added, looking proud.

Yoshito carried the food upstairs on a tray, and met Kenji coming out of the bathroom. They went into the bedroom together, ate, and then Yoshito went into the bathroom to get his own shower. Under the warm flow, he moved his head side to side, stretching out his sore neck. When he got out and moved to the sink to brush his teeth, he smiled at the four cornered toothbrush stand. For so many years, in their three person household, one corner had stayed empty. Now the fourth spot was occupied by Kenji's blue toothbrush.

When Yoshito reentered the bedroom, he was surprised to see that Kenji had not gotten dressed. In fact, he was not even wearing the robe that he had worn out of the bathroom. It was discarded and lay on the floor beside the bed. Kenji himself was on the bed, the covers pulled halfway up his bare chest. He wore nothing but a smile.

Yoshito backed up, locking the door, and then he stepped forward. "Kenji-san?" he asked, falteringly.

Kenji narrowed his eyes at him enticingly. "I came over here yesterday to get fucked, and I think it's about time I got fucked," Kenji informed him.

"But... Kenji-san," Yoshito protested, though he was still getting closer and shedding his own robe. "Are you up to it?"

"Probably not," Kenji admitted. "But I want it."

"Oh, Kenji-san," Yoshito groaned. He sank to the bed, kissing Kenji eagerly. His mouth worked its way down Kenji's neck, to his chest, where he very carefully lapped at one nipple.

Kenji moaned and squirmed underneath him. Yoshito brought his mouth to the other nipple, and sucked it gently, rubbing his teeth against it. Kenji gave a muffled squeal. Yoshito felt him spread his legs under the covers, and Yoshito's attention was drawn downwards. He moved a hand over the surface of the sheet, touching Kenji's erection through the fabric. It felt so warm and hard, Yoshito was encouraged to squeeze it. He felt it through the cloth for a minute or two as he returned to licking at his nipples, relishing Kenji's heavy breathing and moans.

He then peeled the covers down, and dropped his head, taking Kenji's member into his mouth and sucking on it. Kenji reached down, fisting handfuls of Yoshito's still wet hair and crying out. Yoshito looked up, his eyes lust filled and half lidded, and he locked his gaze with Kenji's as he slowly moved his mouth down to trail his tongue lazily around Kenji's entrance.

Kenji wailed in delight. His cries of pleasure got louder as Yoshito reached up and stroked him with his hand, doubling the sensation. This continued for a few minutes, until Kenji was trembling uncontrollably.

"Stop... or I'm going to cum," Kenji warned him in gasps.

"Do it," Yoshito urged him. "All I want to do is make you feel good," he said between lashes of his tongue. "That's all that matters today."

"Fuck!" Kenji cried. His back arched and his face contorted in ecstasy. Yoshito hurried up to capture the eruption with his lips just as it began, and he drank down every precious drop.

Kenji lay in a satisfied heap afterwards, but his eyes flickered down below Yoshito's waist. "Jerk off on me," he ordered his boyfriend suddenly.

"Wh-What?" Yoshito looked up, shocked and thrilled.

Kenji spread his thighs alluringly. "You heard me. I want you to pull on that big thing until it bursts all over me."

"Oh, damn, Kenji-san," Yoshito groaned. He hurriedly retrieved the lube, and made himself wet, then he began pumping. "A-Ahh... Kenji-san," he sighed.

Kenji watched him approvingly. This was something new that he hadn't been able to see before. He had heard Yoshito jerk off over the phone, but he had never seen it in person. He loved seeing Yoshito's strong hand make that long journey up and down his cock, and watching the whole body shudders that he gave every now and then. Groans would ripple out from deep inside Yoshito's throat, and they were infinitely thrilling to Kenji. Looking up at Yoshito, he realized with a little shock how incredibly attractive his boyfriend was. He had always kind of thought of him as "adorable" and "goofy" though he had flashes of brilliance every now and then when he would be assertive in bed, but Kenji had always considered himself the more attractive one of the pair. Now, he wasn't so sure.

_"Fuck, the fever broke my brain,_" Kenji thought to himself. "_What am I thinking? Of course I'm the hottest guy in the world."_

His eyes swept up and down Yoshito's body again as he pleasured himself. _"Damn it. I'm not. He is."_

Kenji was drawn out of his thoughts as Yoshito's voice got a little more urgent and his hand moved more rapidly. "K-Kenji-san," he gasped. "I'm... I'm gonna... do it... oh, Kenji...san..." And with a loud groan, he began spurting out. It shot out at high speed, the first burst splattering all over Kenji's abdomen and chest. The subsequent pulses came quickly, making a mess of Kenji's entire body, covering it in creamy ribbons.

Kenji sighed in satisfaction, looking down on his semen splattered body, and then up at Yoshito, who shivered and pulled at himself a few more times. Yoshito collapsed down onto him, kissing his mouth deeply. Kenji placed his hands on each side of Yoshito's face and returned the kiss.


	13. Chapter 13

Kenji opened the front door of the Miza house to reveal Yoshito on the doorstep. He groaned, but motioned with his head for his boyfriend to come inside. "For fuck's sake," he sighed, taking in Yoshito's suit and tie, and carefully arranged hair. "I sure hope you're not planning on pulling another fucking stunt where you throw yourself on the ground again."

"Wh-what...? No, Kenji-san," Yoshito insisted. "I've just come for dinner, since your mother invited me."

"Well, you look like you've got serious plans," Kenji grumbled. He stepped close, and forcibly removed Yoshito's suit jacket, which he tossed onto the nearby coat rack. He tugged downwards on his tie, loosening it, and he left it hanging slack around his collar. Kenji's fingers worked at the top two buttons of Yoshito's dress shirt, opening them up to reveal his collarbones. Then he reached up and tousled Yoshito's hair until it returned to its usual rumpled state. "There," he concluded triumphantly. "Now you look like _you_."

"But, I wanted to look nice for a change..." Yoshito complained, looking dejected.

"You look fine just the way you are," Kenji assured him, his eyes sweeping over his boyfriend's attractive form. His gaze lingered on his exposed throat, and he felt the urge to bite it. Then he caught himself. "I mean, you're better off just looking like a dork. A suit and tie don't look right on you."

Mrs. Miza appeared down the hallway, and waved them inside. They went into the dining room, where Yuuji and his boyfriend Saburou, as well as Mr. Miza, were already seated around the low table, talking. Kenji sank down into his usual seat next to his little brother, giving him a perfunctory glare out of habit. Yuuji just smiled back, as he always did.

Yoshito sat down on the other side of Kenji, and accepted the hot tea that Mr. Miza poured for him. He was drawn into the conversation about their local high school baseball team, while Kenji sulked.

Mrs. Miza appeared, setting down the last of the side dishes, and then she took her spot at the table. The customary blessing was said, then everyone started helping themselves. "So, Yocchan, how have you been?" she asked politely. "I hardly ever see you anymore!" Indeed, though the Kimura laundry had regular deliveries to the temple, Kenji usually brought them inside himself when Yoshito dropped him off in the morning after spending the night.

"Oh, I'm fine, thank you," Yoshito replied, looking embarrassed but pleased. He hadn't seen his boyfriend's mother since the week before, when Kenji had collapsed in the Kimura genkan. He blushed as his mind trailed off to some of the explicit things that his boyfriend had said in his feverish delirium.

As if she was thinking on the same lines, Mrs. Miza mentioned that day. "Thanks so much for taking care of Kenji last week," she said. "And for every day, really. I know he's got to be a big inconvenience for you."

Kenji made an annoyed sound, while Yoshito shook his head fervently. "No, not at all!" he insisted. "We're very glad to have him!"

"Well, as far as I'm concerned, you can keep him!" Mrs. Miza joked.

Kenji groaned, stabbing at a piece of fried tofu. "Mom. Can you NOT for once?"

"All right, all right." Mrs. Miza stopped her teasing. She looked over the table at her two very different sons, and the very different boyfriends that they had chosen. Yuuji was portioning out radish to Saburou, who gave him a barely perceptible smile and looked at him fondly. Kenji was begrudgingly shoveling food into his mouth while Yoshito gazed at him like an eager puppy.

She knew that there were many women who would have been disappointed that both of their children had turned out to be gay. But she really couldn't care less. They were her children no matter what, and she highly approved of the partners they had picked. A timid, unsure person like Yuuji needed a strong, confident man at his side to guide him through life. On the other hand, a bad mannered and selfish man like Kenji needed a kind and affectionate partner who loved him unconditionally, rude outbursts and all.

She was drawn out of her thoughts by her husband speaking. "So, next week is the big salmon catching festival in the next district," he said hopefully.

"No," Mrs. Miza told him firmly. "You're not going again. You and your stupid friends! Drank so much sake before the catching even started, and then you couldn't hold onto a single one!"

"They were very slippery," Mr. Miza sulked. Yoshito glanced at him, and was shocked to see where Kenji got his pouting face from. Both boys looked very much like their mother, but when making this face, father and elder son resembled each other.

"Oh! I think I'd really like to go this year!" Yuuji spoke up.

Mrs. Miza turned a stern eye on her younger son. "I trust you to go even less. People will be pushing drinks on you and you'll be a total mess."

"Oh, but..." Yuuji looked chastised. "Of course Saburou-kun will go with me and make sure I stay out of trouble..."

Kenji snorted. "Yeah. I'm suuuuure that's why he wants to go with you."

Yuuji looked at his older brother and puffed out his cheeks in annoyance, which just made Kenji laugh at his feeble attempt to get mad.

After the meal was over, Yoshito jumped up eagerly to help Mrs. Miza with the dishes. "Oh, don't worry," she assured him. "Yuuji always helps me."

"It's fine, I don't mind," Yoshito insisted. "Yuuji-san should get a break!"

"Quit being a suck up," Kenji complained. "Let Yuuji wash the dishes. It's his job, anyway."

"Oh, but..." Yuuji spoke up. "It would be nice to get a break for once," he admitted. He glanced at Saburou, blushed, and looked away again. "We, um, we were going to go back to Saburou-kun's house and, um, watch this one TV show."

Kenji glared at him. The little brat was the WORST liar. It was more than obvious that the two of them just wanted to hurry home and fuck. "Fine, whatever," Kenji sighed. He looked at Yoshito and his mother, and waved his hand. "Go on and help, if you're dying to do it."

Yoshito nodded energetically, and went into the kitchen with Mrs. Miza as Yuuji and Saburou beat a hasty retreat. Kenji pulled out his phone and began to play with it.

Yoshito and Mrs. Miza rinsed and scrubbed plates. "But you know, Yocchan," Mrs. Miza said. "Don't let Kenji boss you around the all time. Put your foot down sometimes and tell him no. He _needs_ to be told no every once in a while."

"Oh, but... it's really fine," Yoshito assured her awkwardly. In truth, he couldn't imagine a single thing that he wanted to tell Kenji no about. When he told him to take off his pants? Ordered him to get on the bed? Demanded to be fucked? Yoshito's face grew red as he could hear Kenji's voice commanding him to do those things, and he forced himself to think of something else.

"Still..." Mrs. Miza sighed. "Here, you dry," she interjected, and then continued. "I can't imagine what you see in him. I love him because he's my child, but I can't really see anyone else _choosing_ to be around him. He's awfully arrogant and rude."

"I know, but... he's really not always like that. Well, I mean, he is most of the time. Probably about 99% of the time that he's awake. But, that 1%- it's amazing!" Yoshito smiled dreamily, then caught himself, feeling embarrassed for being so candid in front of his boyfriend's mother.

However, Mrs. Miza was smiling too. Yoshito dried the last dish, and they went back out into the dining room. Kenji looked up from his phone. "Finally. Took you long enough. Come on, let's go."

Mrs. Miza chuckled. "I've decided, Kenji... I think I'll trade the Kimuras. They can have you and I'll take Yocchan."

Kenji, who had just come to standing, cast a cold glare at his mother. "That's stupid," he muttered.

"No, no, I think it's great. He can take your room. Since you never use it anyway."

"And why do you think I don't use it? Because I..." Kenji trailed off, and looked annoyed. He didn't like to admit aloud that he was practically living at the Kimuras. He hardly slept in his own bed anymore, and only came home to change clothes and do his duties in the temple. After all, the cleaners was only a few minutes walk, even less by car; most people had to commute ten times more than that for their work. So it didn't matter if he had the next day off or not - he slept over at Yoshito's regardless. His queen sized bed was soft and comfortable, and Kenji had grown used to hearing the stupid idiot breathe through his mouth all night, his chin on Kenji's shoulder as they slept in a spooning position. Sleeping alone in his own twin bed felt boring and lonely.

Not that he would ever admit that to _anyone_.

"Oh, so I guess you won't mind if I turn your room into a crafting room, will you?" Mrs. Miza asked, her eyes sparkling.

"Do whatever the hell you want," Kenji muttered. He glanced at Yoshito, and jerked his eyes towards the door. "Let's go," he repeated.

As they made their way out of the house and towards the shopping district, Saburou and Yuuji were already securely behind closed doors in the second level of the tofu shop. They were halfway into making out; both their shirts were discarded on the floor, and Yuuji straddled Saburou as he sat on the bed. Saburou's hands were on Yuuji's waist, pulling him in closer, while Yuuji's hands were locked around Saburou's neck. Their mouths moved around, kissing a throat, nibbling an ear, but always finding their way back together so their tongues could tangle.

Their erect manhoods bumped against each other through their clothes, and both men moaned. "Mmm..." Yuuji sighed, coming out of the kiss. "You feel really hard," he murmured, as his hands fell and worked to open up his boyfriend's pants.

"Yeah..." Saburou panted. "You too..." He started unbuttoning and unzipping Yuuji's pants as well, and slid his hand inside. Yuuji gave an adorable little squeal, and then mirrored the action on Saburou.

They stroked and pulled at each other for a few moments, then Saburou whispered in Yuuji's ear. "You wanna keep doing this... or you wanna do _it_?"

Yuuji's response was prompt and breathless. "I wanna do _it_."

Saburou groaned, feeling his cock twitch in Yuuji's hand. "Get the stuff out of the drawer," he urged Yuuji.

Yuuji nodded, and briefly dismounted him to find the lube. When he came back, Saburou had slid his pants and boxers down his thighs, but stayed in his sitting position. Yuuji looked at his now exposed cock, his mouth falling open slightly in a subconscious reaction.

"Take your pants off all the way," Saburou told him, in a low and hungry voice. Yuuji handed him the lube, which Saburou used to slick himself down as he watched Yuuji slip out of his pants. His cock throbbed as he saw Yuuji's firm, round ass become bare.

Then Yuuji was on him again, straddling him in a completely naked state. He was a far cry from the terrified virgin he had been two months before. Though he still had a lot to learn, and often felt awkward, he was getting more confident about doing the things that felt good and knowing how to ask for what he wanted.

Saburou reached around back with his slippery fingers, and used them to slowly open Yuuji up. Yuuji gave whimpers of pleasure, burying his face in Saburou's shoulder. He gradually began to buck back against Saburou's hand, and that's when his boyfriend knew he was ready. He withdrew his fingers, and put his hands on Yuuji's hips, pulling him in and guiding him down.

The head of Saburou's cock rubbed around, seeking out the right spot, and eventually Yuuji was able to center himself correctly on it. He pushed down, giving a pretty little cry as it penetrated him. Saburou bit his lip and groaned. He didn't know what was more stimulating - Yuuji's actual body sheathed on his cock, or hearing the noises that Yuuji made as they did it.

"Oh, yeah..." Saburou murmured, as he pressed his hips up to get more of that sweet warmth. "Feels _so_ good."

"Mmm hmm..." Yuuji agreed, working his way down further. They pushed against each other for a few breathless moments, until Yuuji had managed to ease himself all the way down to the hilt. "Wow..." he panted. "It's all the way in." He looked up at Saburou with adoring eyes. "It feels really wonderful."

"Oh, Yuuji..." Saburou groaned. He thrust upwards, holding Yuuji's waist with one hand while the other fell to stroking him. "Being inside of you is amazing."

"Saburou-kun..." Yuuji cried softly. His eyes closed and he gave little tiny whimpers as he concentrated on the sensations his boyfriend was giving him. He was so pleasantly full inside, and that incredible spot was being touched over and over again, while Saburou's strong hand pumped relentlessly at him. It wasn't difficult at all to get close to orgasm - in fact, it was harder to avoid doing so immediately.

But he wanted the feelings to last as long as possible and not just finish right away. He was determined to hold on... until Saburou began thrusting up into him faster. Then his resolve disappeared as the powerful motions resonated through his core. "Oh, damn, Yuuji..." Saburou grunted brokenly. "Gonna... come soon. Can... you...?"

"Oh, yes... yes, yes!" Yuuji cried. He let go completely, exploding with a few terrific jerks of his lower body. Saburou groaned in relief, pulsing up inside of him as he too climaxed.

Their lips met, and they exchanged a tender kiss and words of love.

Meanwhile, at Kimura Cleaners' uppermost level, Kenji was attacking Yoshito with his mouth and hands, kissing hungrily and grabbing greedily. They clattered around the bedroom, staggering this way and that as Kenji relentlessly rushed into Yoshito.

The echoes of Mrs. Miza's advice to sometimes tell Kenji no went through Yoshito's head... and then right back out. Why would he say no to any of this? It was amazing and incredible.

Kenji was ripping his shirt off, and then removed his own with equal fervor. His mouth fell to Yoshito's chest, marking it decisively as his. Yoshito groaned, his hands tangling in Kenji's hair.

They hurriedly removed their pants, and then Yoshito surprised Kenji by pushing him up against the wall and kissing him aggressively. He took hold of one of Kenji's thighs and urged it up around his waist, and then began to grind against him through their underwear. "Oh, hell yeah," Kenji moaned, as Yoshito kissed his neck. "Fuck me up against this wall."

Yoshito gave a ragged groan at the idea. He dropped Kenji's thigh, and left him standing there as he rushed over and grabbed the lubricant from under the bed. They were simultaneously removing their underwear, and then Yoshito drizzled lube directly onto his massive erection. He passed the bottle to Kenji, who used it to wet his fingers down and then prep himself.

Once they were ready, Yoshito came in close again, and Kenji threw his leg around Yoshito's waist. He was very glad for his judo training at that moment. Yoshito bent his knees slightly so that he could get his cock underneath Kenji, and then he pressed upwards, penetrating him suddenly.

"Fuck!" Kenji screamed, white hot pleasure jolting through his body. It was undoubtedly painful, but at the same time such exquisite ecstasy.

They pushed against each other for a few moments, kissing breathlessly. Then their eyes met, a wordless idea was exchanged within one second, and in a synchronized move, Kenji hopped up, his other leg going around Yoshito's waist as Yoshito lifted him effortlessly by the backs of his thighs.

They fucked like that, Kenji in mid air with his back pressed against the wall, and Yoshito holding him up. Yoshito's thrusts got harder and harder. He pounded into Kenji with a force that made the wall shake. Yoshito's high school diploma, which was hanging in a frame, came off and fell. The glass shattered as it hit the floor, but the two men kept going.

Kenji's voice sang out loud and exultant, praising Yoshito's prowess. "Oh, fuck yeah," he wailed, his voice coming out in a staccato as his back banged against the wall. "Fuck me. Fuck me hard with your big cock! Oh, holy hell! Oh, God, it's...!" He trailed off into somewhat incoherent screams of desire.

"Ahhh... Kenji-san..." Yoshito's breath was coming in great gasps now. "Ohhh..."

Kenji reached down and jerked at himself rapidly, his other hand still holding on to Yoshito's neck. "Oh, fuck!" he moaned, and then gave several sharp cries as his release gushed out onto Yoshito's chest.

"Kenji-san!" Yoshito groaned, and exploded deep inside.

They stayed against the wall for a few seconds as they rode out the last waves of their orgasms, feeling dazed and blissful. Then Yoshito carefully set Kenji down and withdrew from him, only to pick him back up again, bridal style this time, and carry him to the bed. "Sorry, there's glass everywhere," he explained as he gingerly stepped around it and laid Kenji down on the bed. He got over him, and they kissed deeply for a moment or two.

Yoshito snagged some tissues, and they made an effort to clean their bodies. As Yoshito threw the tissues away, he glanced at the shattered frame on the floor. "I should probably clean that up," he lamented.

"Fuck it," Kenji sighed, looking content. "It can wait until tomorrow." He pulled Yoshito into another kiss, and once again they forgot anything else in the world existed.

Downstairs, Mr. and Mrs. Kimura glanced at each other. "Oh dear," Mrs. Kimura said. "It's finally quieted down."

Mr. Kimura looked up at the ceiling. "Did you hear glass breaking?"

"I think so, Papa. But it was hard to hear anything over the sound of Kenji-san."

Mr. Kimura nodded solemnly. "My word, I never would have thought a priest could scream like that. And the kind of words he says! He always walks around town looking so serious and proper. I never would have believed he even knew words like that." Mr. Kimura looked both impressed and abashed.

"Well... the Kimura Curse will make people do strange things..." Mrs. Kimura said quietly.

"Eh, Mama? Did you say something?" Her husband looked at her quizzically, his bland but amiable face turned towards her.

"Nothing at all, Papa." She hid her smile as she returned to her knitting.


	14. Chapter 14

Yuuji and Saburou planned a weekend trip to the salmon catching festival as a way for the two of them to get a little vacation - they honestly didn't care that much about catching any fish. They just wanted some time alone, away from everyone else. Although Saburou's parents did give them privacy for the most part, they felt like it would be nice to go somewhere that no one knew them and they could get some peace and quiet.

It was a great idea in theory... except for Yuuji made the cardinal mistake of mentioning his plan to the woman who ran the coffee shop. She told her friend at the bakery, who told her son Ichigo, who of course was the head of the young men's association. He called all the members that night, and it was decided that all the young men would also go to the salmon catching festival that weekend.

"I'm so sorry," Yuuji apologized to Saburou, inside their small inn room. "What was I thinking, telling someone? Now our vacation is ruined." He sighed heavily.

"It's all right," Saburou assured him. "We'll still get to be together. And you learned your lesson. Next time we plan something..."

"I'll tell no one," Yuuji mumbled. "I know now."

Saburou chuckled, and began unpacking their clothes. The event itself was early Saturday afternoon, which was tomorrow. They would be staying tonight, having arrived about eight pm, through tomorrow night, and then returning Sunday morning.

And of course they weren't alone. Even though they had come in separate vehicles, the rest of the young men's association was staying at the inn as well. Yuuji could hear their boisterous laughter coming up the hallway, and he cringed as the door to their room was rattled. "Yo! Yuuji-san! Saburou-kun!" a male voice called in. "We're going drinking! Come on!"

"Ugh..." Yuuji sighed. "I don't want to go..."

But the door continued to rattle, and the group was calling out louder now. Saburou shrugged. "Let's just humor them for a bit," he said quietly, and then crossed the room and opened the door.

"Hey! Sabu-chan! Don't hog Yuuji-san all to yourself!" the guy who ran the sporting goods shop chided him. Yuuji and Saburou were hustled out into the hallway by four men, and down into the restaurant portion of the inn, where the rest of the guys already were.

Yuuji sank down into a seat, Saburou beside him, and nudged his boyfriend. "I'm really surprised Niisan came," Yuuji whispered.

"Well, Yocchan got bullied into coming by the guys, and of course, wherever Yocchan goes..."

"...Niisan goes," Yuuji finished.

"Right." They looked across the tables, where Yoshito was laughing amiably while Kenji argued hotly with Ichigo the baker. The argument was abruptly ended by Kenji shoving his hand in Ichigo's face, pushing him away rudely, and turning his back on him. Ichigo just laughed and talked to Yoshito over Kenji's head.

Yuuji couldn't help but giggle. "I don't know how Niisan gets away with the things he does."

Saburou appeared to be considering this deeply. "It's the eyelashes."

"Eh?" Yuuji looked surprised.

Saburou nodded solemnly. "The eyelashes you Miza brothers have. They have some sort of magical powers that hypnotize every man you meet."

"Stop," Yuuji protested.

"That's the only logical explanation," Saburou insisted, though he was quite obviously trying to suppress a smile.

After a few hours, when everyone was quite liquored up, the conversation became more candid. "So, Yocchan, we're all DYING to know," Ichigo began, as he tried to put his chin on his fist in a serious pose.

"Oh my God, are you really going to ask him?" the son of the cafe owners demanded.

Ichigo turned to him. "I told you on the car ride that I was gonna ask!" he said vehemently. He turned back, "So, Yocchaaaaan..."

"Wh-what?" Yoshito's cheeks were flushed pink. He thought that he already knew what the question was, but he played dumb.

"We GOTTA know," Ichigo continued, in a rambling fashion. "Because we're all dying to know." He hiccuped loudly. "How have we known you all these years and no one had ANY idea?"

Kenji, who had been watching this rambling exchange in annoyance, slammed his empty mug on the table. "Quit beating around the bush, you four eyed loser," he snapped. "You wanna ask him if he's really got a big cock or not, right?"

Laughter rang out, and some clapping and cheering was heard. "Well, yeah! We wanna know!" Ichigo said eagerly.

Kenji cocked his head on the side, looking aggravated. "Did I stutter last time? I said he _did_. Why the fuck would I make that up?"

"To make that bald guy go away?" Ichigo suggested. "I mean, maybe it's not true... how can we believe you?"

Kenji made an irritated sound with his tongue. "If you're fishing to see it, you all can fuck off and die," he informed them crisply. "No one's allowed to see it but me." Yoshito's face was flaming red now, with mingled embarrassment and pride.

"Aw, but..." Ichigo began, but he was cut off by a high peal of laughter two tables over.

Yuuji, who was now four sheets to the wind, despite Saburou's best efforts to restrict his alcohol consumption, had his hand stuck up in the air like an eager school boy. "I can testify that it's the truth!" he declared, and then burst into a fit of giggles.

"Wait, how...?" Ichigo asked.

The other men began demanding explanations as well. "Don't tell me Yocchan's had both the beautiful priests!"

"It's no fair!"

"Damn you, Yocchan! You lucky fucking dog!"

"Oooh, shit, look at Sabu-chan, he looks like he's gonna kill someone..." Indeed, Saburou was glaring at the assumption everyone was making, that his boyfriend had ever been with anyone but him.

"I saw a picture!" Yuuji hastened to clarify, then he became flustered as this caused a new wave of interest. "I didn't mean to! I didn't want to see it! I accidentally saw it on Niisan's phone! And it's big and scary!"

"Let's see the picture!" Ichigo demanded of Kenji.

"What? Hell no," Kenji scoffed. He used his foot to push the baker away. "Get lost, creep."

"Aw, but...!"

The lively bickering continued for another ten minutes or so, when Kenji finally got fed up and stormed off, dragging Yoshito with him. They disappeared into their room, and a plan was quickly hatched between a handful of the curious young men.

"Shhh!" Ichigo demanded of the other men, as they crept closer. "Don't you guys dare blow this!"

They nodded solemnly at him, and the group moved into the room next to Kenji and Yoshito's, which belonged to the cafe owners' son. There was a connecting door between the rooms, which was locked, but a thin line ran up the edge of the door that could be seen through. The men all lined up, pushing and shoving each other to all find a place where they could place their eye. They hushed each other and tried to hold their breath as they looked inside.

The room was illuminated by the full moon, which gave ample light to see the action inside by. Kenji was reared up on his knees, prepping himself with his fingers while Yoshito was on all fours in front of him, sucking him. "Mmmm... damn. Stop or I'm going to cum in your mouth," Kenji warned him, as he withdrew his fingers.

Yoshito looked up at him with wanting eyes. "Do it," he said between licks. "I want you to cum in my mouth, and on my face, and all over me."

"Fuck, that's hot," Kenji said approvingly. He shoved Yoshito away. "Now, just shut up and get on your back," he smirked.

"No, _you_ get on _your_ back," Yoshito insisted. He pushed Kenji backwards in a sudden move that knocked a gasp out of the older man as he landed on the futon. Yoshito got over him, pushing his thighs back.

It was then that the men in the adjoining room got an eyeful of Yoshito's tool. There were all sorts of shocked noises as it exceeded their expectations.

Kenji narrowed his eyes and looked around the moonlit room. "Did you hear someth - oh!" He was cut off as Yoshito pulled him in suddenly by the thighs and penetrated him in one swift move. "A-aaah... you fucking brat," he hissed, but his complaints were smothered with a hot kiss.

Yoshito came out of the kiss, keeping his hips still to let Kenji adjust to his massive girth. "How do you want it tonight, Kenji-san?" he breathed in his ear, petting Kenji's blond head lovingly.

Kenji caught his mouth for another kiss, pushing his tongue inside aggressively. "Fuck me hard and dirty," he whispered when they came up for air.

Yoshito lowered his head and groaned, then began thrusting with abandon. Kenji sang out happily, his enraptured wails going in time with the slapping sound of skin hitting skin. "Oh, Kenji-san..." Yoshito moaned. "I'm going to make you cum so hard, it'll get on your own face."

Kenji's only answer to this was more wails of pleasure. He reached down between their bodies and stroked himself rapidly as Yoshito spread his thighs wider and drilled into him more insistently. "Fuckkkk... Yoshito..." he cried, tears beading up at the corners of his eyes as he got closer. "Fuck... ahhhh!" Then he was there, spurting out suddenly with such force that it did indeed strike his own chin on the first pulse. The rest landed haphazardly across his chest and stomach.

"Wow, I did it," Yoshito breathed, his thrusting slowing down. He pulled out, and turned Kenji on his side by pulling his right knee over to the left, and surprised him by giving him three quick slaps on his ass. "Up on all fours," he commanded.

Kenji, still trembling from his climax, complied quickly. He wailed as Yoshito penetrated him again, and sank down to his forearms, his face pressing into the pillow.

Yoshito gave a short laugh as he rammed him. His tongue had been quite loosened by the alcohol, and he had very little restraint at this point. He reached forward and tugged Kenji up and back by his hair. "Don't hide your voice," he admonished him in a lusty tone. "I want _everybody_ in this place to hear how hard I'm fucking you."

Kenji responded beautifully with a delighted scream. His hands gripped desperately at the futon for some kind of traction as Yoshito fucked him mercilessly. "H-Holy hell..." he managed to say. "Ahhh...!"

Yoshito leaned in, draping himself across Kenji's back as he continued to ram him. "I'm going to fuck you until your hips break," he hissed. He reached around Kenji's chest with one hand and pinched his left nipple fiercely.

"Ahhh! Ahhh!" Kenji wailed as a surprise second orgasm was pounded out of him. Yoshito shuddered and groaned, emptying himself deep inside.

As they collapsed down onto the futon, spent; the men in the next room pulled back from the wall, too embarrassed and aroused to look at each other. "Damn, Yocchan's a fucking porn star," one young man grumbled. "It's not fair. That body, that massive dick, and those smooth lines..."

"And he gets to do it with Kenji-san!" another man wailed. "I always thought he was such a goofball! When did he become so cool?"

"You guys," the cafe owners' son said seriously, though he still sounded drunk. "I think I'm gay."

"I think I am too."

"Me too." There was a mass agreement.

"Why can't there be about 6 or 7 Miza brothers so we can all have one?" Ichigo lamented.

The men all groaned at the injustice of the world, then fell into an uncomfortable silence. They glanced around, then darted in separate directions, all intent on relieving their frustrations in privacy.

Meanwhile, because the young men's group's attention had been drawn to what the older Miza brother was doing, the younger Miza brother was afforded some uninterrupted alone time with his boyfriend. They were already making love, Yuuji on his back with his thighs wrapped around Saburou's waist. They undulated against each other, kissing deeply and murmuring back and forth.

Saburou was stroking Yuuji's erection, but then he brought his hand away and reached for Yuuji's. "You do it," he urged him.

"Oh, but..." Yuuji hesitated, his hand resting on his throbbing member.

"I want to watch," Saburou whispered in his ear.

"Ahhh..." Yuuji felt a rush of pleasure go through his body at the idea. "A-All right," he agreed, and slowly began to touch himself. As unbelievable as it was, he had never masturbated. When he felt the urge, he would chant or pray instead, and his body relieved itself at night in the form of wet dreams, which were always about Saburou. Even though he had given up his celibacy, he had Saburou to fulfill that need for him, so he hadn't yet ever brought himself to completion.

"Do it harder," Saburou pleaded, thrusting a bit more forcefully as well.

"Ohhhh... mmm..." Yuuji whimpered as he slid his hand up and down faster. He had touched Saburou like this, but never himself. It felt strange but amazing. If he hadn't been quite as intoxicated, his natural level of shame might have kept him from doing such a thing, but as it was, he was doing it quite energetically.

Saburou's eyes were locked on the action, and he gave a pleased groan. "That's so fucking hot," he breathed out, obviously very turned on by what he was seeing.

Yuuji's face was completely flushed, and his long lashes rested on his cheeks. His soft pink lips parted as he moaned in pleasure. Saburou glanced up at his face, and wasn't sure where to look - at his sexy expression or at what was going on down below. He quickly decided on flitting his eyes back and forth between.

"Mmm, Saburou... kun..." Yuuji panted out, his hand moving even more rapidly. Saburou groaned as he felt Yuuji's muscles clamping rhythmically on his cock, signaling that he was almost there. "Oh! Oh! S-Saburou-kun!" Yuuji gave one last, glorious cry, and then hot release spurted everywhere between their bodies. Saburou gave a few quick thrusts, and then pulled out, stroking himself to finish all over Yuuji.

Yuuji was surprised but delighted, gasping as he watched Saburou decorate his body. Saburou sighed raggedly, and sank down onto Yuuji. "Sorry," he apologized. He kissed Yuuji's cheek. "I should have asked if it was okay to do that first."

"Mmm, it was fine," Yuuji assured him. "I liked it."

Saburou lifted his head, smiling, and kissed Yuuji's lips. "You're so damn cute," he chuckled.

Back in Kenji and Yoshito's room, they were lying side by side on their single futons, which had been pulled in so close together by Kenji that they were practically overlapping. "Heh heh heh," Yoshito giggled, turning his head and grinning at his lover. They were sobering up, but the afterglow still lingered.

"What's with that creepy laugh?" Kenji grumbled. He pressed a hand over Yoshito's smiling mouth. "Shut the hell up."

Yoshito was unfazed. He removed Kenji's hand and leaned over, kissing him. Kenji melted into the kiss, his hands wrapping around the back of Yoshito's neck. When they parted for air, he half heartedly glared at him. "Fuck you, you cheeky brat," he complained.

"I love you, too, Kenji-san," Yoshito replied cheerfully.

"Who said anything about love?" Kenji murmured, as he came in for another kiss.

"But you do love me. I know you do," Yoshito whispered, between kisses.

"Yeah," Kenji whispered back. They kissed deeply for three full minutes.

When they finally drew apart, they just lay, looking at each other in the moonlight. "You're so beautiful, Kenji-san," Yoshito told him, reaching out and sliding one lock of blond hair between his fingers.

"I know," Kenji replied.

Yoshito smiled at him, and they continued to gaze back and forth.

Finally, it looked like Kenji was considering something. "You know, I'm just wondering. How come nobody knew about your giant cock before?"

"Well..." Yoshito sighed. "'Cause I was a virgin."

"Yeah, you'd never done it with a guy before. I know. But..."

"Not with a girl either," Yoshito interrupted. "Not with anyone. And not just sex; _anything_. I mean, I'd k-kissed before, but nothing else..." Yoshito seemed embarrassed to admit this.

Kenji's eyes got wide. He had known Yoshito had never been with a man before, but he had assumed that the guy had _some_ experience with girls, even if it was just hand jobs or something. He was both surprised and pleased to realize that he was the first and only person on earth to experience that monster.

Yoshito mistook the look on his face, and rambled on in embarrassment. "I know, I know; I'm pathetic. But come on, who'd wanna go out with me? I'm just 'dumb old Yocchan', everybody's always laughing at me... a couple of times, girls said they'd go out with me because they felt sorry for me, but then they broke up with me right away because they said I was just too dorky and it was embarrassing to be seen with me, and..."

Yoshito gave a surprised squeak as Kenji got over him, smothering his explanation with a hot kiss. "Who fucking cares about any of that?" Kenji whispered as he released Yoshito's lips. "You belong to _me_ now."

"Y-Yeah..." Yoshito was dazed but happy.

Kenji flopped onto his back again. "And another thing. How did we grow up in the same town and I've never even _seen_ you before a few months ago?"

"Well... that... you're five years older than me. So we were never in school together... well, maybe when I was in kindergarten and you were almost done with elementary school, but why would you notice a kindergartener?"

"You're right, I wouldn't," Kenji agreed. "But Yuuji and my mom act like they've known you forever."

"Well, sure. Yuuji-san was just one grade above me. So we were sort of friends in middle school and high school. I came over to your house a couple times, once for Yuuji-san's birthday party with a lot of other kids. But you were already gone off to college then. And then well, I've been working in the shop full time the last three years, and I only just got my drivers license and started doing deliveries, so unless you came into the shop you wouldn't see me. I mean, I saw you around town in the last four years since you came back from college, but you didn't notice me and I didn't have any reason to go up to you and talk to you. You were just Yuuji-san's c-cool older brother." He rolled on his side and smiled shyly at Kenji. "When I started doing deliveries a few months ago, I finally got the chance to talk to you for the first time." His smile widened as he remembered that first encounter, when Kenji had praised his work.

"I really wish I had noticed you sooner," Kenji mumbled, thinking of all the time that had been lost that he could have been getting such first class dick. He was alarmed out of his thoughts as Yoshito pounced on him, kissing his face all over. "Oy! What the hell?"

"You really wish you had noticed me?" Yoshito sounded so happy and excited it seemed that he would burst. He peppered Kenji's forehead and cheeks with kisses.

"Calm down," Kenji admonished him. "I said it. Don't wet your pants over it." He sighed in aggravation, and grabbed Yoshito's face, pulling him into a firm kiss. "Kiss me on the mouth like a normal man, you dumb fuck," he said with a half smile. "You're a man, not a puppy."

Yoshito pressed a decisive kiss to his lips, nodding in understanding. Then he laid on his back again and sighed happily. His hand crept over until it found Kenji's, and their fingers interlaced. They fell asleep like that.

When the young men's group returned to Uguisuzaka on Sunday, most of the men had to sadly report that they had been unable to catch and bring home any salmon for their families. However, the Miza family was presented with not one, not two, but FOUR large salmon that had been caught by the unbeatable team of Kenji and Yoshito. Kenji was quite good at grabbing onto large slippery things, after all, and Yoshito was incredibly strong, so working together, they had been able to catch eight in just under ten minutes.

"But how?" Mrs. Miza marveled, looking over her share of the catch. The rest were still in the Kimura Cleaning van, waiting to be taken to Mrs. Kimura. "I thought each person only got one ticket?"

"Well..." Yoshito scratched the back of his head. "It seems some of the other guys maybe drank a little too much the night before, so they were laid up in bed with hangovers. Kenji-san said..."

Kenji cut in. "I said it was a damn shame for the opportunity to go to waste, so I went in each of their rooms and took their tickets. Drunk bastards." He folded his arms triumphantly over his chest.

"Well, it seems that we'll be eating salmon for quite a while!" Mrs. Miza said happily. "But... say... those hungover young men... one of them wouldn't happen to be your younger brother, would it?" She looked irritated at the thought of her sweet young son, stupidly drunk yet again. "Where is Yuuji, anyway?"

"Oh, he and Tofu Boy said they were gonna swing by some dusty old temple before they came home. But no, he was there."

"Yuuji-san really tried his best to catch one," Yoshito assured her. "But... he slipped..."

"And busted his ass!" Kenji laughed raucously. "It was HILARIOUS. And he pulled Tofu Boy down with him. Apparently if you fall down you're disqualified."

"So we worked extra hard to catch their share!" Yoshito assured her.

"Oh, dear, poor Yuuji," Mrs. Miza lamented. "I bet he was terribly embarrassed."

"Yeah. He _totally_ cried," Kenji snickered.

"Can you stop being so cruel about your brother?" his mother admonished him. "Don't you care about him at all?"

Kenji was taken aback. "Of course I care about the little loser. But hey, when something's funny, it's funny. If he'd actually been hurt, I wouldn't be laughing. Geez." He brushed his mother off. "Come on, let's hurry up and get the other salmon to your mom before they stink up the van any more," he told Yoshito.

Mrs. Miza watched them go. She smiled as Yoshito reached out and took her son's hand as they walked, and Kenji didn't shake him off. Kenji was finally growing up.


	15. Chapter 15

That evening, Yoshito and Kenji sat down to dinner with Mr. and Mrs. Kimura, and were served large slices of teriyaki salmon steak along with a salad. "We're so proud of you boys for catching all those salmon," Mrs. Kimura gushed.

"It was no problem," Kenji said breezily.

"Wow, you can really tell the difference between fresh salmon and frozen!" Mr. Kimura commented after he took a bite.

"I agree!" Mrs. Kimura said cheerfully. "Though, it's been a while since we've had any salmon!"

Both Kimura parents glanced surreptitiously at Kenji, who was placidly eating, seemingly not noticing their comments. He had put a ban on any patronage of the local fishmonger's, due to the incident with the daughter of the shop having a crush on Yoshito. He had loudly and vehemently expressed his disgust for the whole establishment, proclaiming that anyone who ate seafood procured from there would immediately shrivel up and die of some horrible form of botulism. It was definitely over the top, but it reflected how strongly Kenji felt about anyone coming between him and his boyfriend.

Kenji took one more bite of salmon, and then leaned over and tipped the contents of his plate onto Yoshito's without explanation. "Oh, no, Kenji-san, does it not taste good?" Mrs. Kimura asked worriedly.

Kenji looked up, but Yoshito answered before he could. "Oh, no, Mama," he hurriedly explained. "Kenji-san has judo practice tonight, so he can't eat a lot beforehand."

"Oh, I see," Mrs. Kimura responded, clearly relieved that it wasn't that her cooking wasn't up to par with the beautiful priest's standards.

After the meal was done, Kenji went into the genkan and started putting on his shoes. Yoshito followed him like an eager puppy dog. "Aw, I'll miss you while you're gone!" he lamented.

Kenji frowned up at him as he tied his laces. "We spent all damn weekend together already. Don't tell me you're so obsessed with me that you can't stand one hour away from me."

"Oh, but I am!" Yoshito insisted, his hands clasped together and his face beaming.

"You idiot." Kenji stood up, glanced towards the door, and then turned back swiftly. He snatched Yoshito by the front of his t-shirt and pulled him into a sudden, aggressive kiss. "I'll be right back, moron," he breathed, their lips close.

"I-I know," Yoshito whispered.

"Go play your game or something," Kenji told him, pushing him away with a slight shove, and then he turned to go. "I'm off." He waved his hand airily, and disappeared through the door.

Yoshito was left touching his lips, surprised that Kenji had given him a goodbye kiss. "Come back soon," he said quietly to the closed door.

He went up to his room, but instead of switching on his game console, he turned towards the closet. It had been a long time since he had gone running, and he decided to do it tonight.

He had to completely change his clothes - after all, running in jeans wasn't practical, and he also needed to put on briefs. It wasn't exactly comfortable to have his large manhood bouncing around in a pair of boxers while he ran. He needed something more snug to keep his equipment in place.

He zipped up a hooded sweatshirt, picked up his running shoes, and carried them down to the genkan. He called out to his parents to let them know where he was going, then he put on the shoes and set out.

It took him a couple of minutes to find his natural pace, as it had been quite a while. In the couple of months that he had been in a relationship with Kenji, he had all but abandoned his running routine. For one, he wanted to spend every spare moment with Kenji. And secondly, he got plenty sweaty with Kenji on a regular basis. Still, it was good to have lots of exercise, so he knew he needed to resume his running.

It was cold outside, as December was near, but Yoshito's brisk pace kept him warm. He ran through the covered walkway of the shopping district, down the stone steps that led to the public garden, and past the elementary school. Then he lapped back around and made his way past the temple and back through the shopping district.

Half a minute later, he encountered Mrs. Fukuchi outside the tofu shop, sweeping the entrance. "Oh! Yocchan!" she called cheerfully. "It's been a while since I've seen you out running at night!"

"Yes, ma'am, it has been a while," Yoshito responded, stopping to talk to her.

"Been busy with Kenji-san, eh?" she asked, a playful sparkle in her eye.

"Oh, um, yes, ma'am..." Yoshito scratched the back of his head and looked embarrassed.

"Ahahaha! You boys and your beautiful priests!" she cackled. Then her face turned serious. "I'm so jealous of you Kimuras, though," she lamented.

"Eh?" Yoshito was surprised.

Mrs. Fukuchi sighed. "You got your beautiful priest to live with you. As much as I encourage Yuuji-san and Saburou, Yuuji-san still goes home every single night. I mean, I know Saburou just has a single bed, and that's not really practical for two men, but I've hinted and hinted that Saburou needs to save up and buy a double bed, but he doesn't seem to be getting the picture." She sighed again. "Maybe I just need to just buy the bed myself. But, I really think they should pick the bed themselves..." She fell to thinking.

"W-Well, I better keep going!" Yoshito said, and hurried on.

As he ran, he reflected on Mrs. Fukuchi's words. It seemed to be public knowledge that Kenji was practically living at Kimura Cleaning nowadays. Kenji didn't seem particularly ashamed of it, but he also didn't voice it out loud. Yoshito of course had no experience in relationships, but it always seemed like on TV shows that the guy would ask his lover to move in with him, and it was a big deal, and there was a lot of fuss about it. That's hadn't happened in their case... Kenji had just stayed over unexpectedly one night, then the next week had stayed two nights, until the present time where he was sleeping over every single night.

When they ripped their clothes off and had sex, Kenji left his clothing in a heap with Yoshito's, and Yoshito gathered it all up and washed it together the next day, and put away Kenji's clothes in his own closet and dresser. Kenji had not voiced any protest to this. After a week or so, he had enough clothing at the Kimuras that he no longer had to pack a change of clothes. He had also moved his own toiletries into the bathroom without much ado - the bottle of his signature cologne, which Yoshito loved to smell on his robes, rested against the mirror next to the toothbrush stand.

Yoshito had to wonder if he should have made a bigger deal about Kenji moving in - but he realized that someone like Kenji would have only balked at such a gesture, and probably would have retreated to his own home in response. Yoshito remembered the times before they were properly dating - if he made a big deal about the two of them going somewhere, and crowed about it being a date, Kenji would get angry and refuse to go. However, if he just offered to pay for Kenji to go to the movies or out to eat, Kenji would go along with no complaints.

But still... maybe Kenji didn't really think of it as living together. Maybe it was just convenient since they were having sex almost every night - it was more of a hassle to get dressed and go home after doing it.

Yoshito had been running quite a while as he thought, and was surprised to find himself making his way along the row of houses on the outskirts of the shopping district. As he rounded the corner, he heard his name called out, and he pulled back to see who it was.

"Yocchan!" his old teacher called again. The elderly woman, who had taught him in seventh grade, waved at him.

Yoshito smiled, and turned into her gate. "Good evening, Kawashima-sensei!" he said happily. "I haven't seen you in a while!"

"I've been in Osaka, helping my sister take care of her husband." She clucked her tongue. "He broke his ankle cleaning the roof." She gestured towards the door. "Come in, come in, and have some tea!" she said with a smile.

Yoshito couldn't refuse her, and followed her inside. "Sorry I'm so sweaty," he apologized, as he removed his running shoes.

"Oh, that's fine," she assured him. They went into the dining room and sat down, where a pot of tea already sat in a cozy. "I'm glad to see that you're still running after all these years!" she said.

Kawashima-sensei had been the one to encourage Yoshito to try out for track. In his first year of middle school, he had been a bit aimless. Never the smartest student, and somewhat overgrown for his age, he didn't really fit in anywhere. The other kids weren't exactly bullying him, but he often found himself the butt of jokes and the odd one out. He was clumsy, and so even though he was strong and fast, he was chosen last for any kind of games involving a ball in P.E. He would always drop the ball, or throw or kick it to the wrong place. His teacher had felt sorry for him, and had advised him to start running. Yoshito found his strength in the long distance events, though he was unable to do the mile relay because he never could pass the baton properly.

"Oh, yes, I stopped for a couple months, but I've just started again," Yoshito told her.

"It's good to see you passionate about something," his teacher told him.

"Oh, uh, yes... I do like running," Yoshito said, laughing a little.

"Ah ha ha ha," Kawashima-sensei replied. "I wasn't talking about running." She smiled at him. "I've heard about Kenji-san."

"Oh... oh, well..." Yoshito looked up, slightly embarrassed. Of course, he was very proud to be in a relationship with the man of his dreams, but he knew that not everyone in the world was okay with that kind of thing, and he was wary about the reactions of others.

"You don't have to explain yourself to me," Kawashima-sensei laughed. "I am always happy whenever my students grow up well and are happy." She smiled at him again. She had always worried about this awkward but extremely kindhearted young man, and wondered what would become of him. She was relieved to see that he had turned out all right after all.

Yoshito thanked her for the tea, and then hurried out to resume his run. When he finally returned to his house, he was surprised to see that Kenji's shoes were already in the genkan. He didn't think that a whole hour had passed, but it must have. He quickly kicked off his own shoes and hurried upstairs.

Kenji was just exiting the bathroom, toweling his head. "Where the fuck have you been?" he muttered.

"I went running!" Yoshito explained.

"Oh, you wanted to get some exercise too? Fine, whatever. Geez, get off me. Don't hug me when I'm clean and you're all sweaty." He shoved Yoshito towards the bathroom. "Hurry up and get a bath and come to bed."

Yoshito nodded, and went into the bathroom. After brushing his teeth, he slipped out of his clothing and got into the shower, rinsing off his sweat. Then he climbed out and dried off, then wrapped himself in his robe. He went into the bathroom, where Kenji was just putting on his pajamas. Yoshito shed his robe and pulled on a pair of boxers, then switched out the light.

Kenji buttoned up his pajama top, and slid under the covers. "Ugh, so glad to be done with that shitty fucking inn," he said as Yoshito clambered in behind him and spooned him. "I hate sleeping on a futon. What a primitive way of life. Guys like Yuuji that still sleep on futons when beds are available are just chumps." He sighed. "I'm so glad to be back in our bed."

Yoshito's heart skipped a beat at Kenji's words. Even though the man himself had said them with no thought about a deeper meaning, they had an infinitely deeper meaning for Yoshito. Our bed. _Our_ bed. That meant that Kenji saw Yoshito's bed as his, as theirs, not just a place he was staying temporarily.

Yoshito gave a shuddering sigh, and kissed the back of Kenji's neck. He wriggled down in the bed, pressing kisses down Kenji's spine until he reached the back of his pajama waistband, which he peeled down effortlessly. After baring Kenji's supple ass, he used his hands to spread the flesh, and licked energetically in between.

"A-Ahhh!" Kenji cried, surprised and delighted. "What's gotten into you... ohhh..." He hunched forward, feeling himself getting hard as Yoshito plunged his tongue inside.

"Kenji-san," Yoshito sighed, sliding back up. He grabbed the lube, and wet himself down. Then he surprised Kenji by slipping one finger inside of him.

"You f-fucking idiot," Kenji protested. "You can't prep me..."

"Why not?" Yoshito breathed in his ear. He slid a second finger in. "I've seen you do it enough... I think I can try..."

"Oh, fuck..." Kenji groaned, as Yoshito scissored his fingers apart. Yoshito carefully worked him open, and Kenji was shocked at how erotic it felt. When he prepped himself, it felt like a necessary step before sex, not like any kind of foreplay. But having Yoshito do it brought a whole new layer to the experience. He actually felt stimulated by it. His cock twitched and leaked in response to Yoshito's eager ministrations. "That's enough," he begged, not because he didn't like the feeling, but because he was more than ready for the real thing.

Yoshito murmured and withdrew his fingers, then replaced them with his rigid cock. Kenji gave a ragged moan as it pushed inside, filling him up completely.

They fucked sideways in the bed, Yoshito holding onto Kenji's hip and bucking into him while groaning steadily. Kenji stroked himself, panting. "Oh, holy hell," Kenji hissed. "Feels... so fucking good."

Yoshito reached around his waist, and brushed his hand aside, taking over pumping Kenji's member. Kenji started to protest, but it dissolved into moans as Yoshito stroked him confidently.

After a few breathless minutes, Yoshito whispered in Kenji's ear. "I'm... really close..." he managed to say in a choked voice. "Are... you?"

Kenji whimpered and placed his hand over Yoshito's, clenching it more tightly closed. He gave several high pitched cries as he began to climax. Yoshito pounded into him, giving a long groan of relief as he shot out inside of Kenji's body.

They moved against each other for a few more moments, and then Yoshito pressed his nose into the back of Kenji's neck, moving the soft blond hair around before kissing there. Kenji trembled and sighed.

They pulled apart, and Yoshito cleaned them both up, then they set their clothing right and fell back into place in the bed. Yoshito wrapped his arm around Kenji, and nudged one knee between his thighs like he always did. That was one thing he had really missed about being in their bed - of course, like Kenji had said, it wasn't as comfortable, but also, Yoshito had been unable to spoon Kenji like he liked. The futons were thin and laid right on the hard floor, so it was painful to sleep on one's side. They were only able to sleep on their backs. The only saving factor was that they slept both nights holding hands; Yoshito had rather liked that part.

As they were falling asleep, Yoshito's mind wandered. "Kenji-san," he murmured, his lips against Kenji's neck. "When did you realize you were gay?"

"What?" Kenji moved restlessly in his arms. "Why are you asking weird stuff like that?"

"It's not weird," Yoshito insisted. "But, I mean, if you don't want to tell me..."

"I don't care," Kenji sighed in aggravation. "I don't know, like eighth grade or something."

He thought back to those days. All the other guys his age were getting girlfriends, and while there were girls interested in Kenji, he always turned them down. He figured they just weren't his type, and he was waiting for a girl to come along that made him actually feel something. But he was watching a TV program one evening, and got a little jolt in his heart when a new actor appeared onscreen, and he realized in an instant that no girl was ever going to make him feel anything at all - he was attracted to men.

He had kept it a secret for quite a long time. He didn't date any girls in middle or high school, explaining away people's questions by saying that as the eldest son of a temple, he had to hold out for a rich girl that could be a benefactor for his family business. And then, when he went away to college, he was free to finally experiment. It had just been casual hookups for the first two years - and then he got tired of that lifestyle. It was actually dangerous, he realized, and so he went a year without any sex at all. It was during that time that he met Ryouichi, and the man slowly whittled down his defenses. They ended up sleeping together in senior year, and while Kenji didn't want a relationship, Ryouichi convinced him otherwise. Kenji found himself actually caring about the guy - and so he had been absolutely shocked and betrayed when Ryouichi announced he was getting married.

Kenji swore to never have another relationship again. That was why he was resistant to Yoshito's eager advances for so long, and still had a hard time admitting things that other lovers had no problem with. In the back of his mind, he was always afraid of caring about anything too much, because it hurt too much when inevitably it was lost. But slowly, very slowly, Yoshito's honest and devoted love was restoring his faith.

Kenji's mind came out of his thoughts, and he realized he needed to say something else. "Why? What about you?" he asked Yoshito.

"I know exactly when it was!" Yoshito chirped brightly.

"Eh?" Kenji asked.

"It was when you praised how I was washing your undershirts, and smiled at me, and it gave me a boner!" Yoshito told him, and kissed the back of his head.

Kenji jerked an elbow back at him. "You're totally weird."

"I know. And you know what else?" Yoshito asked happily. "I totally love you."

"Yeah," Kenji sighed. He held his forehead, and mumbled, "Me too."

Yoshito squeezed him, kissed his neck, and then promptly fell asleep. Kenji lay there, contentedly listening to him breathe noisily through his mouth.


	16. Chapter 16

One night, a week or so later, Kenji entered the Kimura house. He had performed an evening wedding in the next district, and had partaken of the meal at the reception at the family's request, so he had missed out on dinner with the Kimuras. He had already been home to remove his robes and change into casual clothes.

It was already past ten, so he mounted the stairs and turned into the bedroom. There, he found Yoshito sitting on the bed, playing one of his games. He gave Kenji a goofy smile, and scrambled off the bed to greet him properly. "Hi, Kenji-san!" he breathed out, his arms pulling Kenji in close. He pressed a quick kiss to his mouth, then pulled back to admire his face.

"God, calm down," Kenji grumbled, wriggling out of his grasp. "I gotta get a bath."

"Okay, Kenji-san!" Yoshito said brightly. He flopped back on the bed and resumed his game.

Kenji looked at him for a moment, then wheeled around and stomped out towards the bathroom. As he soaped up his body there, he thought about back in his college days, when he shared a dorm room with one of his fuck buddies. Nothing annoyed him more than when the guy got a new game and was dead to the world. Kenji would try to initiate sex, but the guy would blow him off (and not in the good way.) To Kenji, there was no greater insult than to be turned down for sex. He was beautiful and sexually talented - there should be no man on earth that would refuse an encounter with him.

Kenji was still brewing on these memories as he dried off and entered the bedroom. He paused at the dresser, then hesitated with his hand on a pair of pajama pants. He made up his mind, and went back into the bathroom, daubing a small amount of his cologne on his neck. Then he reentered the bedroom, shut and locked the door, and mounted the bed behind Yoshito, who was still merrily playing his game.

Kenji came up behind him, ready to test him. He wanted to see what Yoshito would do if he was approached while playing a game. Would he refuse the encounter? Would he respond partially while still keeping his eyes on the screen?

Kenji dipped his head, his hand falling to Yoshito's shoulder. His mouth went to Yoshito's neck, right behind his ear, and he kissed there.

Yoshito's reaction was immediate and clear. There was no game on earth that was more interesting than his Kenji-san. He flung the controller to the floor and turned around, kissing Kenji eagerly.

Kenji was pleased at the results of the test. He wrapped his legs around Yoshito's waist as they kissed passionately, the cotton of his bathrobe sliding up and exposing that he was absolutely bare underneath. Yoshito felt it, and groaned into Kenji's mouth, sliding one hand up the outside of Kenji's thigh.

Their lips came apart, and Kenji glanced at the bedspread while Yoshito ran his tongue up the side of Kenji's neck, pausing to inhale the scent there deeply. Kenji's eyes landed on the USB cord that was used to charge the wireless controller. "Hey," he whispered in Yoshito's ear. "Wanna tie me up?"

Yoshito's whole body shuddered, and he let out a low groan. "Oh, Kenji-san! Yes, b-but..."

Kenji reached out, snatching up the cord. "Here. Bind my hands behind my back with this."

"Oh. Oh wow." Yoshito took it from him, and moved behind him, lashing his wrists together as Kenji gave instructions.

Kenji scooted back against the headboard as Yoshito moved back in front of him. "Now," Kenji said, smirking. "What are you gonna do to me? Fuck me mercilessly?"

Yoshito swallowed hard, his hands coming forward and untying the sash at Kenji's waist. His robe fell open, exposing that he was already half erect from the excitement of something new. Yoshito drank in the sight of his body with his eyes, and he considered briefly what he should start with. Of course, he could take Kenji's advice and pound him senseless while he was vulnerable and unable to lead the action himself, but... Yoshito decided to go another route.

He dropped his head down, and lapped at one pink nipple. Kenji gasped, and his body jerked back. "What the hell are you doing?"

"You never let me play with them as much as I want to," Yoshito murmured, his breath ghosting across the sensitive flesh as his fingers toyed gently with the other nipple. "And now, well, you can't stop me, can you?"

Kenji's eyes went wide, and he gritted his teeth. "You... bastard..." he choked out. "I said to... fuck me... not this... kind of torture..."

Yoshito just ignored his protests, and continued to lave at his right nipple. Kenji's agonized groans increased in volume as Yoshito's mouth moved over to the left nipple and sucked there as his fingers tweaked the other red, wet nub.

He paused to kiss the space between Kenji's collarbones, and then fell back to teasing at his nipples. This continued on for several minutes, despite Kenji's protests.

Kenji writhed underneath him. "I'm... gonna kill you... when I get loose..." he warned, gasping.

"I know," Yoshito sighed, but continued to work earnestly.

Kenji let out an cry of exasperation, and Yoshito noticed with some surprise that Kenji was bucking his hips slightly. He lifted his lips and glanced down, his fingers still tweaking at both nipples, and he was shocked to see that Kenji's member was completely rigid, twitching and dripping. He looked up to Kenji's face, which was red and aggravated. "Kenji-san..." he whispered. "Are you about to...?"

"Like hell...!" Kenji spat back, but his eyes immediately rolled back in his head as Yoshito massaged his nipples between thumb and finger a little faster. "Oh... f-fuck..." he groaned, and then all words were lost. All he could do was moan incoherently.

Yoshito dropped his head back down, and sucked on his left nipple. Kenji gave a long, beautiful cry, and Yoshito felt a hot spurt of semen burst out, striking him in the side of the face. He was pleased and amazed, never having imagined that it was possible to give Kenji an orgasm that way.

"Wow... Kenji-san," he breathed out. He dipped his head lower, and licked Kenji's still pulsing cock clean.

"You... fucking... brat..." Kenji gasped, looking dazed. He gasped louder as Yoshito continued downwards, pushing his thighs up and back, and tonguing his entrance. "Okay... enough with all this..." Kenji whined. "Fuck me already."

"But I never get to play with you this much," Yoshito whispered. He pulled Kenji forward until he was on his back, so that he could get at his ass more easily.

"Ow, that hurts," Kenji bitched. "My hands are digging into my spine."

"Oh, sorry," Yoshito said. He effortlessly turned Kenji on his side, and continued to rim him.

"You're an idiot, you know that?" Kenji huffed, but Yoshito gave no response. Kenji halfheartedly kicked at Yoshito's chest and shoulder with his feet, and then gave up fighting. He sighed heavily, then brought his knee up higher to open himself up more. The side of his face was pressed into the pillow, and he looked downwards, but he couldn't see any of the action. "So what's your plan here, dipshit?" he demanded. "Gonna see how many times you can make me cum without even fucking me?"

"Sounds like a great idea," Yoshito replied, lifting his head up just long enough for Kenji to see his grin. Then he disappeared again, and resumed licking.

"You're a fucking idiot!" Kenji hissed, then he gave a squeal as Yoshito reached up between his legs and stroked his reawakening member. "Ohhh... fuck..."

After a few minutes of pleasurable torture, Kenji felt like he was at the brink again. "This... is so humiliating..." he wailed brokenly. "D-Don't just... a-ahhh..." He shut his eyes tightly and shuddered, resisting going over the edge. "Don't just... do this to me. Get on with it... and fuck me!"

Yoshito didn't respond. He was too busy trying to make him climax. Kenji gave one last aggravated groan, and then started screaming, mostly out of sheer spite, as he began to burst out all over himself and the bed.

Yoshito rose up, the lower half of his face red from the friction of the frenzied work he had been doing for the last several minutes. He smiled as he pushed down his pajama pants and revealed his huge, throbbing cock. "I wanted to really see how many times I could make you do it, but... I'm about to die." He quickly lubricated himself and plunged himself inside of Kenji.

Kenji moaned in relief. "Finally!" Laying sideways with his hands behind his back, he had absolutely no leverage to move his body in the ways that he normally would when they fucked, but having just climaxed twice in rather quick succession, he was content to just be pounded and filled up inside.

"Ohhh... Kenji-san," Yoshito was groaning. "I'm so turned on. I... I don't think I can... last long."

"That's fine," Kenji assured him. "Just do it..."

"Ohhh... ohhhh!" Yoshito cried, and then he jerked his hips rapidly as he exploded inside.

After a few moments of happy sighing as he rode out the last waves of his orgasm, Yoshito pulled out and his hands fell to the cord around Kenji's wrists. With some effort, he got it undone. He turned around to lay it on the foot on the bed, and when he turned back, Kenji was lunging at him, his hands at his throat.

"Ah! Kenji-san!" Yoshito exclaimed. He fell onto his back, and Kenji got over him, squeezing him by the neck and throttling him.

"I told you I'd kill you, and I'm gonna do it," he growled, that old familiar dark cloud looming behind him. "How dare you humiliate me?!"

"N-No, Kenji-san, don't!" Yoshito protested in a squeak. "I wasn't trying to humiliate you! I just really wanted to make you feel good! I'm sorry! Please don't be mad!"

The earnest, scared look on Yoshito's face made Kenji immediately slacken his grip. He made an annoyed sound with his tongue. "Fine. I won't kill you. THIS time. But don't ever pull a stunt like that again."

"I-I won't," Yoshito promised, though he wasn't sure if he could keep that promise. There was such a fine line between what aroused Kenji and what infuriated him. Yoshito constantly found himself walking the tightrope between the two.

"I hope you understand that's the last time I ever let you tie me up," Kenji huffed. "You had a golden opportunity, and you wasted it by being weird."

"Oh, but I didn't waste it," Yoshito assured him. "I'm sorry that it made you mad, but it was so amazing! And wow, I never would have believed you could cum just by me playing with your nipples... wow... I'm so impressed..."

Kenji briefly considered choking Yoshito again for going on about it, but in his straddling position, he could feel Yoshito's cock twitching under him and getting hard again just from the memory of it. If he had one weakness in life, it was that monster cock. He moved his body up and down slightly, sliding himself over the quickly hardening member over and over again. Yoshito groaned in pleasure, reaching up and holding on to his hips as he realized they were about to have round two.

Kenji reached down, taking hold of Yoshito's still slick cock, and he angled it up to press against his entrance. Then he swiftly impaled himself on it, and rode Yoshito hard.

"Ahh! Ahhh! Kenji-san!" Yoshito cried, desperately trying to hold onto Kenji's hips as he bounced up and down.

"Now let's see who can make who cum against their will," Kenji said triumphantly. He tightened and released his inner muscles in a wavelike movement as he slid up and down the length. Yoshito gave a broken cry, and spurted up inside of Kenji after only thirty seconds.

Kenji pulled himself off, and dismounted Yoshito. "How does it fucking feel?" he crowed in Yoshito's face.

"It feels... wonderful..." Yoshito panted, too dazed and blissful to say anything but the truth.

"Ugh." Kenji's face fell. "I was supposed to be teaching you a lesson, and you enjoyed it." He flopped down, burying his face between Yoshito's arm and his waist. "You're the worst."

"Sorry, Kenji-san," Yoshito apologized, reaching down and petting his head. He smiled and closed his eyes.

The next evening, they departed from the Kimura house and headed for the temple together. "Brrr... it's cold outside..." Kenji complained, pulling his coat a little tighter around his slim body.

"Aw, I'll warm you up!" Yoshito offered, throwing an arm around his shoulders and squeezing him.

"Get the fuck off me," Kenji griped, but he made no move to shake Yoshito off.

When they arrived at the temple, Yuuji met them at the door. "Thanks for coming to pick me up!" he said cheerfully as he stepped outside, buttoning up his coat. "Saburou-kun is feeling a bit under the weather, so he's gonna skip tonight."

"Well, don't expect me to babysit your ass," Kenji told him. "I'm not monitoring your alcohol consumption."

"I won't drink too much!" Yuuji insisted.

"That's what you always say," Kenji pointed out, as they trudged through the chilly air towards the bar. "And then you get totally shitfaced anyway."

"I d-don't get... _sh-shitfaced_..." Yuuji protested.

"Yes, you do," Kenji sighed. "So, please, lay off the shochuu tonight, will ya? I'm not carrying you home."

"F-Fine!" Yuuji stammered, as they turned inside.

There was a clamor as the young men's group laid eyes on the Miza brothers, and several men stumbled over each other to hurry up and offer to take their coats. Yuuji accepted graciously and handed his over, while Kenji threw his in Ichigo's face and pushed past him to find a seat. He sank down on an empty cushion, and cut his eyes at Yoshito to tell him to take the adjacent seat. Yuuji sat down at a free spot across from them, and the cafe owner's son hurried up to pour him a drink.

After some more dishes and beverages had been served, Ichigo called the meeting to order. "Welcome everyone, to our monthly gathering for the young men of Uguisuzaka Shopping District! I hope everyone has a good time, and please don't forget to pay your 3000 yen fee before you leave. If possible, go ahead and turn it in to me now so you won't forget later. Because I know where all of you live, and I _will_ come to get it from you!" He waggled his finger and made a stern face at everyone, then laughed. "Well, we have a new member today!" He gestured to a man sitting at the end of his table. "This is Wakui-san! He's just joined the staff of his aunt's business, our local sake shop! I know some of you who will be seeing him a lot! Ha ha!"

Everyone's attention was turned to the newcomer. He was a stout, compact little man, probably about twenty five, with a sullen face and beetling eyebrows. He looked rather unpleasant and not too happy to be there.

Kenji just shrugged, and turned back to his own table. He didn't really give a fuck about the new guy. He had never been in the liquor store anyway. He didn't drink much - and only if someone else was buying, so he had actually never bought his own alcohol from the store.

Yuuji smiled brightly at them from across the table. "So, do you guys have any plans for Christmas Eve?" he chirped.

"Hell no," Kenji muttered into his glass, at the same time as Yoshito replied in the affirmative. Kenji glanced at him, raising his eyebrows. "I don't know who you think you're spending Christmas Eve with, because I don't do that kind of shit." This was of course, because he had never been in the kind of proper relationship where lovers spent a romantic Christmas Eve together.

"Oh, but..." Yoshito looked crestfallen. "I've already made plans for us."

Kenji was slightly taken aback, and then he had to fight a smile as he drank his beer. "Fucking weirdo," he chuckled.

"Oh, so will you go with me?" Yoshito was now excited.

"I might. Whatever. Don't pee your pants over it." Kenji snorted, and made a point to change the subject to the new store being built at the end of the district. The other guys at the table joined in, and everyone speculated on what it might be. The cafe owner's son insisted that it was going to be a new music store, with both instruments and music media. But Yuuji said that one of the parishioners whose son was a contractor said it was going to be a gyuudon shop. The debate was lively but mild, and the drinks and food continued to be consumed at a steady pace as they talked.

A while later, their discussion was interrupted by a loud, belligerent voice rising above the rest. Everyone looked over to the head table, and saw that it was the new guy, Wakui, arguing about politics with two of the men. They all seemed to be getting rather drunk. Yoshito sighed. "I wish people wouldn't discuss politics here. It never ends well."

Wakui's voice rose again. "Well, I'm not voting for the bitch. Who ever heard of a female prime minister? She'll probably be on the rag half the time and won't get anything done."

Yuuji put a hand on his cheek. "Oh, dear."

Wakui continued. "And can you believe her? Saying she'll fight for 'marriage equality'. So queers can get married? That's disgusting. Work on the economy, you hag." He continued to rant on the same theme.

Kenji made an annoyed noise with his tongue. "If he doesn't shut the fuck up I'm going to shut him the fuck down," he muttered.

Yuuji looked upset, but made an effort to smile and ignore the argument. "So, um, anyway... Saburou-kun says he has something really special planned for us for Christmas Eve! But he won't give me a single hint..."

Yoshito smiled across at him, also trying to tune out the sound of Wakui shouting. "That's because it's more fun for it to be a surprise!"

"Your idea of a fun surprise better not be a love hotel," Kenji warned him. "I am not going to one of those god-forsaken places. Disgusting pink bedspreads crawling with crabs. Hot tubs full of chlamydia. No thanks."

"N-no, that's not at all what I..." Yoshito cringed and trailed off as the argument got even louder. Apparently Ichigo was valiantly trying to express his moderate opinion, and Wakui was having none of it.

Kenji held his forehead. "Good God..." He glared over at the noisy table, but they weren't paying attention.

Yuuji sighed sadly. "Why do people have to always fight?" He stood up. "I'm going to the restroom," he explained as he left. He had been drinking water rather heavily all night, in an attempt to keep from getting intoxicated.

Kenji nodded at him, and turned back to look at the arguing table. They continued to bicker back and forth, and Wakui was getting even more worked up. After a minute, he slammed his hands on the table and stood up. "Fuck you guys. I'm gonna take a leak."

He stomped off towards the bathroom, turning his head back to glare at Ichigo. But as he did so, he ran right into Yuuji, who was returning from his own trip. Wakui whirled his head to look at him, and scowled into his face. "Watch where you're going, you little faggot."

Yuuji's eyes went wide and his hands went over his mouth. A chorus of gasps rang out through the group, which was immediately followed by hushed murmurs. Ichigo stood up and approached Wakui. "Now, I'll have you know that this is our local priest, and he's very highly regarded by everyone. I'm going to have to ask that you refrain from disrespecting him."

"Fuck you, and fuck him," Wakui said belligerently. "I can't stand twerpy little guys with gay faces like him." He turned back to frown at Yuuji, who was now trembling and tearing up. "Oh, what?" he asked in a mock sympathetic voice. "Did I hurt your little faggot feelings?"

Gasps rang out again, and there was a rattle of a table as Kenji stood up. Yoshito looked up at him, surprised, and then flinched when he saw that telltale dark aura brewing around his boyfriend. The scariest part of all was that Kenji didn't look angry; instead, he had an incredibly calm, almost pleasant expression on his face.

Kenji approached them, still smiling gently. "You've had too much to drink," he advised Wakui, in such a calm and careful voice that everyone in the room shuddered in absolute terror at the sound of it. "I think it's time you left."

"Fuck you, too!" Wakui spat. "Who the hell do you think you are, telling me what to do?"

"I think you should go," Kenji repeated. "But first, you owe my little brother an apology." He gestured at the quietly weeping Yuuji.

Wakui glowered at Kenji. "Hell no. And I see, you're this faggot's brother. I should have known, you look just as gay as he does."

Kenji just gave the most terrifying smile anyone had ever seen. "**Say you're sorry **_**now**,_" he demanded in a suddenly demonic voice, "**and I won't have to kill you**."

"You fuckin' fag bastard!" Wakui snarled, and threw his fist towards Kenji's face.

Kenji calmly intercepted it, and in the blink of the eye, twisted Wakui's arm behind his back, bent him forward, put him in a headlock, and then swiftly kneed him in the groin. Wakui groaned in agony and sank to the floor as Kenji released his head. "Oh, by the way, I do judo," he informed Wakui. "Guess I should have warned you about that, huh?" He turned his head and addressed Yoshito. "Come help me take out this trash."

Yoshito jumped up, and dragged Wakui backwards by his collar out of the establishment. He was heaved onto the sidewalk, his coat was thrown out on top of him, and the door was shut firmly behind him.

A round of applause broke out as Kenji wiped his hands and returned to his seat, calmly picking up his glass of beer and resuming his sipping of it. Yoshito sank down beside him, gazing at him adoringly.

Yuuji rejoined them at the table, and leaned across to his brother, happy tears in his eyes. "Niisan! I can't believe you stood up for me like that!"

Kenji lifted his eyes from his glass, and looked back down as his brother's admiring expression embarrassed him. "I wasn't doing it for you, curly head," he insisted. "That guy was fucking annoying and I just wanted to get him out of here."

"Still!" Yuuji clasped his hands together, and beamed at him.

"Ugh. Quit grinning at me, you little creep." Kenji looked back at Yoshito. "Huh, I just thought of something."

"What's that?" Yoshito asked him.

"No one's bugged us about seeing your monster lately. I wonder why they gave up so abruptly? They sure were hot about it on the trip."

Yoshito shrugged, blushing. "I don't know. But I'm kind of relieved."

"Yeah, me too," Kenji said. He drank down the last of his glass, and demanded another. Everyone rushed to get him a refill, as he was the hero of the night.

If he had had any idea that some of the guys present had spied on them having sex, he probably would have all given them the same treatment he had just given Wakui.


	17. Chapter 17

Kenji came in from the bathroom, took a look at the bed, and sighed heavily. Yoshito was sprawled out on it, facedown, still wearing his bathrobe, with wet hair. "For fuck's sake," Kenji groaned, stepping forward. He nudged the side of Yoshito's thigh. "Oi. Get in bed properly, you."

But Yoshito was dead to the world, sleeping so hard that nothing less than an explosion would wake him. Kenji sighed again, then shed his bathrobe and changed into pajamas. He switched the lights out, slid into bed, and laid on his back, looking up at the ceiling and sulking.

Christmas Eve was just three nights away, and the whole shopping district was bustling with the merriment of the imported holiday. The bakery was extra busy making cakes and confections for holiday parties, the stores were staying open later to sell gifts, and everyone was generally busier. But the busiest place of all seemed to be Kimura Cleaners. It was something that the dry cleaning shop anticipated every year, but Kenji had not realized would be an issue.

Apparently, because of all the special events being held for Christmas and New Year's, everyone was having their fancy tablecloths and other linens drycleaned. Many people also had their best suits or fanciest dresses cleaned and pressed for parties and dates. So, traditionally, Kimura Cleaners was open earlier and closed later for the second half of December. Yoshito got up at six in the morning, worked all through the day and into the evening, and usually collapsed into bed after a shower at about 10pm.

Which left Kenji seriously sex deprived. He folded his arms and pouted. This same scene, or similar, had happened for the last few nights. Yesterday had been the worst; they had actually started fooling around, and Yoshito fell asleep right in the middle of it. "The nerve!" Kenji seethed silently. "NO ONE falls asleep while I've got my hand down their pants!"

He rolled on his side, and looked at Yoshito's sleeping form in the dim light. At least it was almost over, and on Christmas Eve they were going to have some sort of surprise date planned by Yoshito. Kenji sighed. "_I hope it's not gonna be some embarrassing, lovey dovey bullshit_," he thought to himself. "_But knowing this guy, it will be_."

Kenji nudged Yoshito with his knee to interrupt his snoring for a moment, then continued thinking. "_It's a waste of time and money to go on some silly, mushy date,_" he reasoned. "_He knows I'm gonna give him ass; why bother with all that fuss?_"

Kenji ran a hand through his bangs, and gazed at his boyfriend's face. It was smushed up into his pillow in a not very graceful way, but Kenji didn't care. He only felt irritated that he had been denied sex yet again. He briefly considered masturbating on him, but pushed that away as a gross idea. "_It's something a creep like him would do, though_," he snorted to himself.

He rolled away in frustration, laid there for a few moments, and then rolled back and moved in close. His arms went around Yoshito's waist, one thigh was thrown up over the back of his legs, and his face pressed into his shoulder. He inhaled deeply, smelling the clean scent of freshly washed skin, and then he recoiled, horrified at himself. "_What am I doing?_" he hissed. "_Sniffing this guy like some fucking pervert... ugh, he's made me as bad as him_."

Still, despite chiding himself, he did not move from his desperately clinging position. He let out a long, aggravated sigh. Then he was startled as Yoshito moved slightly in his sleep. Kenji looked up quickly at him, and saw him smile, rubbing his face into his pillow with his eyes still closed.

"Kenji-sannn..." he murmured happily. "..._love_ you..."

Kenji could feel his face getting hot, and he turned it back downwards, pressing his forehead against Yoshito's arm. He didn't know how he was ever going to be able to sleep if his heart kept pounding so hard.

The next morning, Yoshito awoke to the unwelcome sound of his phone buzzing on the side table. He hurriedly grabbed at it and swiped it to make the alarm stop, then glanced at Kenji to make sure it hadn't woken him. But to his relief, Kenji was still sleeping soundly, though in a rather odd position. Yoshito was puzzled as to why the man didn't have his head on his pillow, but was about a foot lower in the bed than usual, and slightly towards the center.

He was pondering this when a sudden ache below his waist drew his attention downwards. He sighed as he looked down at the huge morning arousal poking through the gap in his bathrobe. There just wasn't time for that. But still... it had been so long... admittedly, it had only been four days, he realized, but for two young men like Kenji and Yoshito who were used to fucking like rabbits, that was an eternity. At the end of the day, he was just too tired for it, and in the morning, Kenji was still sleeping when he got up.

Yoshito groaned to himself, and started to roll away to get up, but he was startled as Kenji's arm flew out towards him. It had probably been an involuntarily reflex to the feeling of the bed moving, and trying to grab onto something. However, what his hand made contact with was the nearest object - Yoshito's massive protruding erection.

Kenji gripped it for a moment, his eyes still closed, then he awoke suddenly. He looked into Yoshito's face, looked down at what he was holding, and then looked back up. "Put it in me _now_," he demanded, his voice still thick with sleep.

"Ah! Kenji-san! But..."

"Shut up," Kenji interrupted. He rose up, pushing Yoshito on his back. He grabbed the lube from the side table, drizzled it copiously into Yoshito's hand, then commanded him to lubricate himself. Kenji hopped off, pulled off his pajama pants and flung them aside, then straddled him. He took up the bottle, used it to wet his fingers, then he made himself ready as quickly as possible.

Then he sank down onto Yoshito's waiting cock with a sigh of relief. "Oh, holy hell," he groaned. "I've needed this so bad. Oh, fuck yes," he hissed as he began to move up and down.

Yoshito's eyes rolled back in his head, and he reached forward, holding onto Kenji's hips. "Oh, my God..." he moaned. "Oh, wow... mmmm!"

Kenji placed his hands on Yoshito's chest, and slammed his ass down hard over and over. "You like that?" he asked, smirking. The bed squeaked as if it was in agony below them.

"Y-Yes... I _love_ it," Yoshito answered, his face getting red with building pressure. "O-Ohhh, Kenji-s-san... I'm not g-gonna last..."

Kenji quickly took hold of himself and started pumping. He stilled his hips, which made Yoshito groan in frustration. He made small movements upwards with his own hips, but it wasn't enough. "Don't cum just yet," Kenji warned him, biting his lower lip. "Let me get close first."

He panted hard, working at himself, then he finally started moving again. "Oh, fuck. Fuck. Fucking hell." He lifted and lowered himself more quickly.

"Ahhh! K-Kenji...san..."

"Oh fuck!"

They cried out in unison as they released simultaneously. Kenji fell forward, sighing in satisfaction and resting his forehead on Yoshito's chest.

On the floor below, Mrs. Kimura was sleepily making coffee. Her husband joined her in the kitchen, commenting, "Kenji-san's up early," with a yawn as he got a mug out of the cabinet.

"Yes, and thank goodness. I haven't heard him make a racket in days, and I was getting worried that at this rate, he was going to stop living here. Our son has a duty to the Buddha to keep that beautiful priest happy by whatever means necessary." She nodded solemnly to herself.

Later that day, Yuuji was exiting the tofu shop after just having given their weekly blessing. He and Saburou chatted in front of the shop window, but Yuuji's voice suddenly trailed off, and he looked down at the ground.

Saburou's brow furrowed, and he looked over his own shoulder to see what had made Yuuji react that way. He saw a unfamiliar man coming down the sidewalk, and he turned back to look at Yuuji. "That the guy?" he asked.

Yuuji just nodded, looking ashamed, and Saburou ruffled his head reassuringly. Then he turned around to face Wakui, blocking Yuuji with his body. He gave the man a cold glare to let him know absolutely no rude behavior would be tolerated. Wakui clearly got the message, averting his eyes and hurrying past.

Saburou snorted derisively, then turned back around to face Yuuji. He ruffled his hair again. "Don't worry," he told his little boyfriend. "He's not gonna do anything to you."

"I know, but..." Yuuji's gaze rose, and he looked worried. "I don't like the idea of someone who doesn't like me."

Saburou chuckled gently. "It's probably pretty hard for you, huh? Because everybody around here loves you so much. But think of it this way." He leaned in, smiling. "For every one jerk like that who doesn't like you for some stupid reason... there are a thousand people who would do anything for you. You got that?" Yuuji nodded, tears in his eyes. Saburou placed both hands on his shoulders. "Think of all the people who love you and want to protect you."

Yuuji smiled up at him. "Yeah... even Niisan!"

Saburou chuckled again. He had been shocked but pleased that Kenji had defended his brother like that. He and Yuuji talked for a few moments more, then parted ways.

Christmas Eve finally came. Yuuji and Kenji said their final blessings of the day, Saburou packaged up the remaining tofu, and Yoshito slid the last plastic sleeve over a garment. They all gave separate but collective sighs, looking forward to their special night in their own way. Yuuji was happily anxious, Saburou was chuckling to himself as he anticipated Yuuji's reactions, Yoshito was feeling optimistic that Kenji would like what he had planned, and Kenji was thinking of one thing and one thing only - the thing he thought about most often - Yoshito's massive penis.

The two couples departed in different directions. Saburou and Yuuji headed towards a fancy restaurant that Saburou had made reservations at, while Yoshito and Kenji pulled up in front of...

Kenji crossed his arms over his chest and scowled. "KFC. You brought me to fucking _KFC_ on Christmas Eve. Seriously?"

Yoshito's hopeful face fell. "But, all the commercials say this is the place to come for Christmas Eve!"

Kenji snorted. "For kids and weirdos." He glanced at Yoshito, and when he saw his crestfallen expression, he groaned. "Oh damn... come on, don't cry about it. It's fine. It's just..." He trailed off. "My first Christmas Eve is going to be at KFC?" he muttered and rolled his eyes.

Yoshito turned his head sharply. "What? Kenji-san, did you say this is your first Christmas Eve that you've spent with anyone?"

Kenji looked at him, frowning. "Well, yeah. I've never done all this mushy weird stuff before."

"I'm so honored!" Yoshito exclaimed, clasping his hands and breathing heavily.

"God, cut it out," Kenji huffed. "Come on, let's go inside and do this shit."

The Christmas Eve dinner at KFC was nothing like their regular fare; it was a fancy chicken dinner served with wine by candlelight. Kenji had to admit that he was a little impressed. "They even dressed up Colonel Sanders like Santa Claus," he pointed out with a snort, of the famous mascot by the front door.

"So it's okay?" Yoshito asked, sounding relieved.

Kenji pointed his fork at him. "It's still stupid. And you're stupid. But... I guess it's _okay_."

"I'm so glad," Yoshito sighed, smiling.

Kenji just gave a smirk and shook his head.

Meanwhile, Yuuji and Saburou were exiting the restaurant and getting into the rental car. "Wow, that place was amazing," Yuuji sighed. "Thank you so much." He fastened his seatbelt, then put his hands over his face. "But I'm so sorry about breaking that wine glass..."

"It's fine," Saburou assured him. As usual, Yuuji had been anxious and clumsy, and had swept an empty glass off the table and onto the ground, shattering it into a million pieces instantly. He had been mortified, and had apologized profusely, but fortunately the staff was very kind about it and assured him that it was no trouble as they cleaned it up.

They drove down the road for several minutes, and pulled up in front of a hotel. Yuuji breathed a sigh of relief when he saw that it wasn't the same ill-fated one that they had been to when they had attempted to have sex for the first time. He didn't want those awkward memories stirred up.

Yuuji then made a sound of surprise, and pointed out the Kimura Cleaning van already in the parking lot. "Looks like Niisan and Yoshito-san are here too! What are the odds?"

Saburou gave a dry laugh. "Well, it _is_ the closest nice hotel to where we live. But, heh, guess Yocchan doesn't care about his family van being parked out in front of a hotel."

Yuuji shrugged, saying, "Well, a dry cleaners has a lot of reasons other than staying there to be at a hotel for a while... but, a tofu delivery truck, not so much." They both laughed, and got out of the vehicle.

Yuuji smiled up shyly at Saburou, walking a little closer and taking his hand as they went up the path to the front entrance. Saburou smiled gently, carrying the small overnight bag he had packed for their stay.

Up on the fifth floor, Kenji was drawing back the curtains from the window and gazing out over the sparkling nightscape. Yoshito came up behind him, and encircled him with his arms, pulling him in and kissing the back of his neck. "Ah, Kenji-san," he sighed. "I've missed you so much."

"Idiot," Kenji balked. "I haven't been anywhere."

"You know what I mean," Yoshito said. "We've hardly had any time together."

"Yeah." Kenji closed his eyes and inhaled sharply as Yoshito slid a hand up under his shirt and grazed one nipple gently.

"Do you want to use the shower first?" Yoshito murmured in his ear. "Or do you want me to go first?"

"Let's get in together," Kenji suggested, and Yoshito felt his groin ache.

They went into the bathroom, and there Yoshito suddenly gathered Kenji up in his arms and kissed him passionately. Kenji returned the kiss, but with less aggression than usual. He seemed to be content to let Yoshito lead the kiss for once. He tilted his head up and put his hands on the back of Yoshito's neck, pulling him in closer.

Yoshito's hands fell to the hem of Kenji's shirt, and went underneath, pushing it up over his chest. Kenji brought his own hands to the front of Yoshito's shirt and began unbuttoning it. He brought his mouth away and lifted his arms up so that Yoshito could take his shirt off, then they resumed kissing as Kenji got the last of Yoshito's shirt buttons undone and pushed it down his shoulders and past his arms.

It fell to the floor, and their hands set to work getting each other's pants open. Those were eased down on hips along with underwear, and stepped out of and kicked aside. After one more lingering kiss, Yoshito went into the shower and turned it on, while Kenji fished the bottle of lubrication out of the duffel bag on the sink.

As soon as it heated up, they got inside together and started kissing again. Kenji crossed his wrists behind Yoshito's neck, still holding the bottle, as Yoshito pressed him into the shower wall. The warm water rained down over them and soaked their hair and bodies, but they just continued to kiss. Yoshito's hands traveled up and down Kenji's sides, earning a tremble as he raked his fingers over the slope of his waist.

Kenji set the bottle aside as they came out of the kiss, then Yoshito picked up a washcloth and lathered it up, and slid it all over Kenji's skin. He paid special attention to his chest and between his legs, until Kenji was groaning in desire.

The washcloth was cast aside, and Yoshito's mouth fell to Kenji's neck, peppering it with kisses as he placed one hand on his thigh and lifted it up, urging it around his waist. "Can I do you against the wall again?" he murmured.

Kenji turned his body away. "Fuck me like this," he said, pushing his hips back slightly.

"Oh, Kenji-san," Yoshito groaned softly. They moved over slightly so that they were out of the direct flow of the water, and then Yoshito picked up the lube, making himself slick. He moved his hand down and slipped a finger inside of Kenji, carefully working him open.

After a while, Kenji panted, "That's enough," and reached back, pushing Yoshito's hand away. "I want you."

Yoshito shuddered, a pleasurable chill going through his body at the simple but powerful words. He positioned himself for penetration, and then with a low groan, pressed himself inside.

Kenji gave a beautiful cry as it went in. Yoshito held on to his hips and pushed deeper, moaning happily at the tight friction he was feeling. Kenji's head went back as he cried out again, and Yoshito kissed the top of it, then pulled back and went even deeper in than before.

They built up a steady rhythm of pushing against each other, and then Yoshito let go of one hip and brought his hand up and around to pinch gently at Kenji's left nipple. Kenji bit his lip and whimpered, then reached down and started stroking himself.

Their cries of pleasure echoed against the tiled walls, their voices overlapping and mingling until it was hard to tell who was who. After a couple of minutes of vigorous pounding, Kenji's pitch became higher and louder than before. "Ohhh...! F-f... oh, _Yoshito_, a-ahhh..."

Yoshito's whole body gave a jolt. The times that Kenji actually said his name were few and far between, and they never failed to drive him wild. He felt his orgasm being ripped out of him by the thrill of the sound, and by the squeezing sensation of Kenji's body climaxing all around his length. "Kenji-san!" he cried, his voice slightly choked, as he pushed himself in to the hilt and pulsed out there, the wet heat filling Kenji up inside.

They trembled in the aftermath, staying together and breathing hard. Then Yoshito carefully withdrew, embraced Kenji from behind, and let out a happy sigh. "Oh, Kenji-san. You have no idea how much I love you."

"But I do." Kenji's voice was quiet in response, without much emphasis, but Yoshito could feel his boyfriend's heart thudding through his back and resonating into his own body. Yoshito sighed again, and kissed one red ear as the warm water continued to stream down around them.

On the third floor, Saburou was stepping out of the shower, having let Yuuji go first. He went out of the bathroom, to where Yuuji was waiting expectantly on the bed. He smiled at him, then came closer, dropping onto the bed as well. Their mouths met and they kissed, tenderly at first, but then with more hunger and force.

Saburou opened up Yuuji's robe, and petted the pale, soft skin he found inside. They moved against each other, kissing and touching, until they were both fully erect and irrevocably aroused.

When Saburou turned away to get the lube, he heard Yuuji's voice come from behind him, quiet and shy. "S-Saburou-kun... would you...?" He trailed off, saying nothing else, so Saburou turned back, looking at him quizzically.

"Would I do what?" he asked, noting Yuuji's flushed face and averted eyes.

"W-Well... I was wondering... if you d-don't mind... that is, if you want to..." He covered his face with his hands and shook his head. "No, never mind."

"What?" Saburou was really puzzled now. "Come on, Yuuji. I'm sure I'll do whatever it is you want." His eyes lit up in understanding. "Oh. You want me to suck you off a little bit first? Of course I don't mind. You silly thing."

He lowered his head down, and began licking at Yuuji's member, but to his surprise Yuuji made a slight protesting noise. "N-No..." he panted, though he was clearly enjoying it. "I meant..."

Saburou looked up at his worried, embarrassed face, and was more confused than ever. "You don't want me to do this?"

"No! Yes! I mean, I _do_ want you to do that. I-I like it. B-But..." He looked away, and began to speak even more quietly. "I was wondering if you would... well... keep on going."

"Keep on going? Like finish you this way?"

"N-No, I meant... keep on going _down_."

Awareness dawned on Saburou. So this was what Yuuji wanted but was afraid to ask for. He smirked. "Silly thing," he muttered in amusement, then without another word, lowered his face to the bed as he pushed Yuuji's thighs up so that his hips tilted forward.

Yuuji squealed in delight at the first contact Saburou's tongue made with his entrance. "Ooh! Oh-hhhh. W-Wow... Um... ohhhhh..." He was rendered incapable of proper speech as he enjoyed the amazing sensations for the first time.

He was a puddle on the bed by the time Saburou pulled back, stroking at himself. "I could do this to you all night," he said, wiping his mouth on the back of his other hand. "But by God... the sounds that you're making... you've got me rock hard. I don't think I can stand another minute without coming all over myself."

He had made himself ready while talking, and he was pressing the tip up to Yuuji's very relaxed entrance. "You ready?" he asked, in a low voice.

"Mmm, yeah," Yuuji whispered back.

Saburou bowed his head as he pushed it inside. "Oh... damn..." he hissed, as he breached Yuuji's body. "You feel _so_ hot and soft inside tonight... damn..." He inhaled sharply as he pulled back a little and pushed even deeper.

"Sa-Sabu...ahhhh!" Yuuji wailed suddenly, his body twitching.

Saburou was alarmed for a second, then pleasantly surprised as he looked down and saw Yuuji's cock pulsing out onto his abdomen without even being touched. He groaned as Yuuji's body convulsed on him in rapid waves. "Ohhh.. Yuuji... you came just from that?" He slammed his hips quickly now, feeling himself at the brink from the eroticism of the whole situation.

"Y-Yeah... sorry..." Yuuji panted, his face blissful and dazed.

"Don't be... sorry... it's _so_... hot..." Saburou managed to say, before he gave one final mighty thrust and came deep inside with a loud groan.

After he rode out his orgasm, Saburou lowered himself down on his elbows and kissed Yuuji's sweaty forehead lovingly. Yuuji threw his arms around Saburou's back and squeezed him tightly, feeling happy beyond all belief.

So both beautiful Miza brothers slept peacefully that Christmas Eve, wrapped in the warm and loving embrace of their adoring boyfriends' arms.


	18. Chapter 18

Mrs. Kimura laid her book aside, and tapped her chin with her finger, a worried expression on her face. Mr. Kimura noticed it and spoke up. "What's wrong, Mama?" he asked, concerned.

"I don't know what to do about New Year's..." she murmured.

"What do you mean? The food?"

"No..." She turned to look at her husband. "What are we going to do about your parents?"

A look of dismay spread across Mr. Kimura's face. "Oh. Oh dear. I had totally forgotten all about that."

"Yes, I had too. It's just been so busy in the shop, I haven't had a minute to think about anything else."

Every year, Yoshito's paternal grandparents came to Uguisuzaka on December 29th and stayed through January 3rd. They were from a very small town a few hours away, and so they enjoyed their trip to the "big city" every year, and partaking in the New Year's festivities with their youngest son, his wife, and their grandson. This was the reason that Yoshito had a queen sized bed in his room - the elderly couple slept on it during their New Year's vacation. Yoshito was always relegated to the spare futon and slept in the living room for the duration of their visit, but...

"Who is going to tell Kenji-san that he has to go home for a week?" Mrs. Kimura fretted, wringing her hands.

"Not me," Mr. Kimura said quickly. "I'm scared."

"Maybe let's tell Yocchan and he can tell Kenji-san," Mrs. Kimura suggested.

"That's a good idea. We should probably see if we can catch him before..."

"Oh." Mrs. Kimura looked over her head as a loud thump came from above. "I think it's too late."

Indeed, the single thump was followed the rapid squeaking of boxsprings being ridden hard. Kenji's voice rose up over the sound, joyful and vulgar.

Mr. Kimura shrugged. "I'll just tell Yocchan first thing in the morning."

"Yes." Mrs. Kimura sighed. "As proud as I am to have Kenji-san living here, it would just be impossible to explain him to two 80 year olds."

"_Holy hell... oh yeah! Fuck me like that! Fuck me hard!_" Kenji's loud, enraptured voice carried through the floor along with the sharp rapping of the headboard against the wall.

Mrs. Kimura sighed again. "And I know they are quite deaf, but... I don't think there is anyone on earth who wouldn't be able to hear that."

"And even if Yocchan could somehow convince him to be quiet..."

"Which I don't think is possible..." his wife interjected.

"They would still see him around the house and wonder why he's here," Mr. Kimura continued. "So... unfortunately..."

The next morning, Mr. Kimura waited until after Kenji departed following breakfast, and he pulled his son aside. "Yocchan, you know, your grandparents are coming to visit tonight," he began.

Yoshito looked at him blankly for a moment, then horror covered his face. "What are we going to do?" he asked anxiously.

"Well, unfortunately, it seems like Kenji-san will have to go home for a little while. Now, now, it's not like _we're_ ashamed of you two, but you know how Jiisan and Bacchan are. They're quite old-fashioned and they won't be able to understand. It's no use getting them upset over something that can't be changed, so let's just pretend. It's just for six days."

"Six days?!" Kenji folded his arms over his chest. It was a few hours later, and Yoshito was pulling nervously at his shirt as he delivered the bad news to his boyfriend. "What the hell?!"

"I'm so sorry, Kenji-san!" Yoshito clasped his hands in front of his face and apologized profusely. "But there's really just no helping it!"

Kenji stared at him coldly, and then abruptly turned with a swish of his robes and stalked away. He let himself into the Kimura house with the key that he now owned, as an unofficial resident, and stomped upstairs, gathering his necessary items. The storm cloud brewing around him got darker and darker as he assembled his belongings, and departed the house.

He quite startled his mother as he entered the genkan of his family home, slamming the door behind him and kicking his sandals off with force. "Kenji, are you all right?" she asked, noting his wrathful expression and also the bag he was carrying with him.

He said nothing, only pushed past her and went into his own room, dropping the bag on the bed. She hovered in the doorway. "Oh dear, did you and Yocchan have a fight?"

Kenji turned to look at her, his expression so cold and frightening that she backed away slightly. He stomped past her and exited the house again.

He was present for dinner that night, which was such a rare occurrence that the family was shocked into speaking very little during the meal. The atmosphere was so foreboding, at any rate, that no one felt much like talking.

When Kenji went on to get a bath and turn in to his own bed that night, his parents retreated to their bedroom to consult each other. "Something bad has happened," Mrs. Miza concluded. "They've gotten into a fight, I'm sure of it."

"Maybe there's another explanation for it," her husband suggested. But he couldn't offer any ideas.

"Well, whatever it is, it needs to be resolved," Mrs. Miza sighed.

"Because you can't stand Kenji stomping around the house this angry?"

"Because I can't stand Kenji stomping around this house at all!" Mrs. Miza groaned. "I've gotten so used to the Kimuras taking care of his irritable ass for two months now. Don't get me wrong, I do love our son, but it is a lot more peaceful without him around all the time." She rubbed her chin thoughtfully. "I have to figure out a way to find out what's going on, and help to fix it, before too much time passes."

So for that reason, Mrs. Miza was on the doorstep of the Kimura household the next morning. She was surprised when the door was opened from inside by a small, elderly woman. "Oh, I'm sorry, but is Mrs. Kimura home?" Mrs. Miza asked.

"That's me," the old woman said with a smile. "I'm Mrs. Kimura."

The younger Mrs. Kimura appeared down the hallway, and hurried forward, wiping her hands on a tea towel. "Oh, Mrs. Miza!" she called out. "Sorry, this is my mother-in-law," she explained, as she got closer. "Yocchan's grandparents are staying with us for New Year's week."

"Oh, I _see_," Mrs. Miza replied.

"Bacchan, this is Mrs. Miza, from the temple," Mrs. Kimura said.

"Oh, so nice to meet you! Such a big, beautiful temple you have here!" the old woman crowed happily.

Mrs. Miza now remembered why the old woman's face seemed slightly familiar; she and her husband had been visiting the temple for New Year's for several years now. She waited as the old woman turned away and slowly ascended the stairs, and then she raised an eyebrow at Mrs. Kimura. "So, can I assume this is the reason my son came home angry yesterday and has been sulking ever since?"

Mrs. Kimura looked apologetic. "It wasn't that we've turned him out for good; it's just that my in-laws stay in Yocchan's room, and well, it just would have been awkward to explain why Yocchan has a roommate..." She trailed off.

"I completely understand," Mrs. Miza assured her. "I was just worried that the boys had some sort of fight. Kenji wasn't explaining anything to me, so I thought I'd come find out for myself." She smiled. "Well, that's a relief off my mind. This is just a temporary situation. Goodness, I don't get why Kenji is being such a brat about it. It's only for a few days." She bowed before she left. "Well, have a good New Year, if I don't see you before then."

"Oh, we'll all be at the temple for Hatsumode tomorrow night," Mrs. Kimura told her.

"All right, see you then!" The two mothers waved at each other, and Mrs. Miza departed.

Back in the temple, Kenji, Yuuji, and Mr. Miza were knelt at a low table, writing industriously on small slips of paper. These were the omikuji fortunes that people would give a small donation to receive, and were a tradition for New Year's. Mr. Miza glanced over at his elder son, and sighed in annoyance. "Kenji. Please don't write _Great Curse_ on every single one."

"Why not?" Kenji asked through gritted teeth. "It's what I wish upon everyone for the new year."

"Good grief," Mr. Miza said as he rubbed his forehead. "Well, at least they can tie them on the tree and change their luck." He glanced at his younger son, and realized he was only writing good fortunes on his, unable to wish anything bad on anyone, so at least he reasoned that they would balance each other out.

The three priests had a lot of work to do before the new year began - the temple had to prepare for the boom of people that would come through. Since Uguisuzaka was a shopping district, people would swarm from nearby villages, as all of the small village shops were traditionally closed through the 3rd of January, but Uguisuzuka stayed open for the most part. While they were there to shop, they would stop by the temple and make an offering so that they could get a fortune, and many would buy amulets and good luck charms while they were there. Kenji usually loved to be in charge of sales - gloating as the money box became heavier with coins and fuller with notes - but in the mood he was in this year, it didn't seem like he was going to enjoy any of it.

On New Year's Eve, the Miza family partook of the traditional supper of toshikoshi soba noodles, though they ate much earlier than most families, since they had to get ready for the visitors to the temple at midnight. The priests put on extra layers under their robes, and headed outside. "I want to ring the bonsho this year," Kenji announced suddenly.

Mr. Miza was surprised, as Kenji usually shirked the task, saying it was "boring" and "tiresome"; after all, ringing a large bell 108 times in a row with no breaks is not an easy job. Mr. Miza and Yuuji usually shared the duties, taking turns when the other got tired. But Mr. Miza gladly handed it over to Kenji.

He understood why his son had wanted the job when the first peal struck out, loud and resolute. Kenji was clearly taking his aggression about losing his preferred sleeping place out on the poor bell.

Down in the large assembled group of worshipers, the Kimura family resisted the urge to cover their ears. "Oh my, the bonsho is rather powerful sounding this year," Mrs. Kimura murmured, between peals. She looked towards it, and realized why when she saw that Kenji was the one swinging the large wooden rod at it. "Dear me, it seems that Kenji-san is loud with everything he does," she whispered to her son, who leaned away, his face red.

Yoshito had spent the past three days in misery. Not only had he been displaced from his bed and was unable to sleep with Kenji, to make matters worse, Kenji was angry with him for some reason, and wouldn't speak to him at all. He laid on the spare futon each night, wanting to just cry over the situation. He looked up, watching his beautiful boyfriend ring the bell, and felt the urge to cry returning. He forced himself to look away, and plastered on a fake smile as his grandmother talked to him over the sound of the bonsho.

Once the 108 chimes had rung out, midnight arrived just a few minutes later. There was some mild rejoicing and exchanging of new year's wishes among the assembled, and then people began to line up to place offerings in the box and draw a fortune.

"Eep," Ichigo the baker expressed alarm at what he had received. "_Great Curse with Travel_? Oh man..." He turned and began to tie it on the pine tree.

"I got a _Great Curse_ too!" his friend lamented. "Mine's with a _Person being waited for_."

"Aw, me too! Mine's in _business relations_!" another said. They all tied them to the tree. "Wow, I thought they only put one _Great Curse_ in the whole box. Geez..."

The men shuffled off, and Yoshito took his turn. He breathed a sigh of relief as he unrolled his and read _Great Blessing,_ and was even further encouraged as he unrolled it more and read _Romantic Relationships_. He turned to look at the long line leading up to the table where amulets were being sold, and decided that luck seemed to be smiling on him right now, so he would take his chances.

He got at the end of the line, and if anyone joined the line after him, he graciously allowed them to step in front of him. This wasn't just him being polite; he wanted to be the very last customer for a reason.

His parents came over a few minutes later. "Oh, you're waiting to buy a good luck charm?" his father asked. "Gee, the line seems really long. Well, your grandparents are getting tired. We're going to go ahead and take them home."

"Oh, okay," Yoshito replied. "I'll come along later."

"All right, be careful," his mother advised him. She looked up to the table at the head of the line, and then looked back at her son with a knowing expression on her face. "Be _very_ careful," she said with a slight smile, and then they turned to go.

The crowd dwindled down as Yoshito came closer and closer to the head of the line. There were very few people on the temple grounds as Yoshito stood in front of the scowling charm seller. "What the hell do you want?" Kenji muttered, avoiding looking at him.

"Hi, Kenji-san," Yoshito said, sounding miserable but looking hopeful. "You got anything for somebody like me?"

Kenji gave an aggravated sigh, looked around, and when he saw there were no more customers, he stood up, picking up the cash box. He called out to Yuuji. "Put away the rest of these for tomorrow," he advised his little brother, and he stepped out from behind the table. He made a motion with his head to Yoshito, then walked rapidly towards the house.

Once they were inside Kenji's room, Yoshito spoke up again. "Are you mad at me, Kenji-san?" he asked pitifully.

Kenji snorted, but he didn't really know what to say. It wasn't necessarily that he was mad at Yoshito. He had had plenty of time to seethe about the situation, and upon reflection he realized that it was silly for him to be so angry, especially for him to direct it at Yoshito. It wasn't his fault that they had been displaced from their room and separated for the week.

But it still aggravated Kenji, and he had a lot of misplaced frustration that he didn't know what to do with. He was mad that they couldn't be together, he was mad that their relationship had to be kept a secret from anyone, and most of all - he was mad that he was even mad about those things. He hated himself for being so weak and needy all of the sudden. He had never been that way.

He didn't know how to explain all of this to Yoshito, however. So he just sank down to the bed, and gave a long, tired sigh. "No," he simply answered.

Fortunately, Yoshito required no explanation. He was just happy to hear that Kenji wasn't mad at him. He rushed forward, sitting next to Kenji, and he hugged him in relief.

Something snapped in Kenji when their bodies made contact. All his discontent that had been bubbling beneath the surface suddenly turned its energy into desire. He grabbed Yoshito's face, and kissed him aggressively. "Fuck me now," he panted when they came up for air.

"Oh, Kenji-san," Yoshito groaned. Clothes were hurriedly shed and flung to the floor, and they began making breathless love right there on Kenji's twin bed.

In the master bedroom, Mr. Miza paused in the middle of changing for bed, looking alarmed. "My word! What is all that racket? Is someone being murdered?"

Mrs. Miza looked up, listened for a moment, and then raised her eyebrows. "It sounds like Kenji..."

Kenji's voice carried through the thin, traditional walls even more sharply than it did in the Kimura house. Every filthy word he was saying could be heard quite clearly, as could the creaking of his bed. "Sweet merciful Buddha," Mr. Miza gasped, getting pale. "What in the world is he doing?"

Mrs. Miza snickered softly. "I think probably Yocchan."

"Oh my." Mr. Miza hung up his robes and shook his head. "Well, if that's the kind of racket he always makes, the Kimuras can just keep him. That's absolutely ridiculous."

"Well, at least he's going to be in a better mood tomorrow," his wife pointed out. They both winced as the exceptionally loud sounds rang out that denoted the grand finale. The house fell silent immediately afterwards. "Oh, that was quick. That's good. You guys need to be up early to greet visitors tomorrow morning."

But only a minute of silence passed before the sounds resumed. "Good gracious. What are they, rabbits?" Mr. Miza groaned.

"Should I go tell them to knock it off, dear?"

"No," Mr. Miza sighed. "Just let them get it out of their system. Kenji's been absolutely unbearable the last three days. And you're right, he will definitely be in a better mood tomorrow." He fished in the drawer for a pair of earplugs.

In Kenji's room, the young men were already well into round two. Yoshito had never withdrawn his cock from inside of Kenji after their first climax, and as they kissed languidly in the afterglow, he became hard again, so they just continued to fuck. Neither of them was thinking about if they could be heard, or even about where they were. They were totally lost in each other.

"Ahhh... Kenji-san..." Yoshito groaned, pressing himself inside to the hilt and pulsing his hips there. "You feel _so_ good inside."

"Mmmm," Kenji moaned happily. He wrapped his thighs around Yoshito's waist and pushed against him. He held onto Yoshito's neck as the younger man pulled him up until they were in a straddling, kneeling position, and then they fucked like that, with Kenji crying out, "Oh, fuck yes! Oh, holy motherfucking hell!" as his sweet spot inside was stimulated relentlessly.

Yoshito used his hands to hold onto Kenji's thighs, lifting and lowering him onto his cock. Kenji wailed beautifully as he was impaled again and again, his own erection swelling with arousal that threatened to burst at any moment. "Ohhh... already... I'm gonna..." Yoshito gasped out as he too was perilously near finish.

"Do it. Cum inside me," Kenji demanded breathlessly, and Yoshito did so with a low groan of rapture, while Kenji took hold of himself, squeezing rapidly at the tip until he was coating his hand and stomach with sticky white ribbons for the second time.

They collapsed to the bed, not even caring what a mess they were, and pulled the covers over themselves. Chests pressed together, noses touched; it was a tight fit for two grown men to be in a twin bed together, but it didn't matter to them. They were in their own world in that moment. They kissed, and then both sighed in relief, falling asleep almost instantly.

As his parents had predicted, Kenji was indeed up bright and early, with a completely different attitude than the last few days. While no one could ever say that Kenji was cheerful, he was about as close to cheerful as Kenji ever got. He showered, dressed, and was setting up the charm table again without even having to be told, all before seven am.

Meanwhile, Yoshito had to quietly sneak back into his house before anyone got up, and pretend that he had been sleeping on the spare futon, and not crammed together with Kenji in a twin bed all night. At breakfast with his family, he sat with a blissful and dazed expression, totally oblivious to the conversation going on around him. He was instead daydreaming about how tightly Kenji had clung to him, and how he seemed to be sweetly melting into him the whole time...

"Yocchan!" His grandmother's voice cut through his inappropriate thoughts like a knife. "Are you listening?"

"Um, sorry!" Yoshito hastened to clear his mind of dirty images. "What did you say, Bacchan?"

His grandmother sighed. "I said, what's all over your neck? It looks like you have a rash." She poked at the space right above his collarbone suspiciously.

Yoshito looked confused for a moment, then a a vivid memory of Kenji licking and sucking at his neck as they were grinding against each other flashed before his eyes. He clapped a hand over the offending patch of skin. "Ah, I g-guess it is a rash! Um..." He was sweating nervously, hoping his grandmother wouldn't figure out what they really were.

Fortunately, she turned back to his grandfather and started up a different topic. Yoshito breathed a sigh of relief, and excused himself from the table as soon as he could. In the bathroom, he looked in the mirror to see that indeed they were love bites, a nice dark red series of them going from his collarbone to right under his jawline. He blushed, took the opportunity to go in his room while his grandparents were still downstairs, and selected a turtleneck to wear for the day.

When he returned to the bathroom and stripped for a much needed shower, he opened up the medicine cabinet mirrors and used them to take a look at his back. As he had suspected from the slight tenderness he was feeling, there were dozens of pink and red scratches all up and down his skin from where Kenji had clawed at him in his ecstasy. Yoshito's eyes glazed over once again, remembering how hard Kenji had climaxed, his back arching and his whole body tensing up...

He shook himself back to reality and hurried into the bath.

When he came downstairs, freshly washed and dressed, his mother approached him. "Take your grandfather to the temple, won't you?" she asked him. "Jiisan's decided that he wants to buy good luck charms to ward off illness for all his Othello club friends."

Yoshito agreed, of course, and he and his grandfather got into the Kimura Cleaners van and headed towards the temple. The shop was closed for New Year's Day, so Yoshito had the whole day off. The temple, on the other hand, was bustling with locals and visitors alike. As usual, Kenji was manning the charm table, and Yoshito guided his grandfather over to the line. Both of Yoshito's grandparents were in fairly good physical health for their advanced age, though both were going deaf. His grandmother was getting a little blind as well, while his grandfather had the early signs of dementia. He couldn't be trusted to go anywhere alone, which was why Yoshito was accompanying him. His grandmother had recounted the story to him that a few months ago, she had sent Jiisan out to the store for matcha powder, and he had come back three hours later with five pounds of chicken instead.

When they reached the front of the line, Yoshito smiled shyly at Kenji, almost embarrassed to look him in the face while standing next to his grandfather. Kenji, still on a post-sex high, actually offered a rare smile. "This your grandpa?" he asked.

"Y-Yes, this is my Jiisan," Yoshito answered.

"I'm Yoichirou Kimura," the old man said proudly, "And this strapping specimen is my youngest grandson!" He clapped Yoshito on the shoulder.

Kenji gave a barely perceptible smirk. "Yes, he's _quite_ a specimen," he murmured, making Yoshito blush and look away.

"I need five illness wards!" the old man declared, and Kenji set to work showing him what they had to offer. While they made their business transaction, Yoshito looked over the other charms and amulets for sale. There seemed to be something for everyone, Yoshito mused, as he turned over one marked with characters for _Virility_ and _Manhood_.

He wasn't aware that his grandfather was looking at him until the old man's voice suddenly rose up in laughter. "Put that one down, my boy. You don't need any help in that department! You're a Kimura, after all!" He laughed heartily. "I'm sure you make all the poor maidens wish they were never born!"

Yoshito's face turned completely red and he dropped the amulet, while Kenji choked on a repressed snort. The eldest Kimura turned to the priest and crowed, "They used to call me Kikara Kimura in my day!" He nodded his head happily.

"Pfft!" Kenji was absolutely dying now, trying not to explode with laughter. "Haaa... _Tree Trunk_ Kimura... haaaa..." he wheezed through the hand that was covering his mouth.

"W-Well... okay, Jiisan, let's go now..." Yoshito urged his grandfather. He tried not to die of embarrassment as they navigated their way out through the crowd of amused locals who had heard his grandfather's proud declarations. But, of course, most of them already knew the so-called "Legend of Yocchan" from town gossip, and they were just delighted to have the rumors further confirmed.

"Bye bye, Kikara-san... ha ha, I mean, _Kimura_-san," Kenji called after them, and then dissolved into giggles. He sank back into his seat, and decided that the days of misery had been worth it just for that moment alone. But he still looked forward to the night in two and a half days when he could reclaim his rightful place in that soft and comfortable queen sized bed, with his big, lovable idiot spooning him tightly. He allowed himself another smile, then helped the next customer.


	19. Chapter 19

That evening, after dinner and a bath, Kenji retired to his room and laid on the bed, pulling out his phone. He sent a text to Yoshito, whose contact information now had his proper name instead of "Mr. Clean" as well as a picture of his actual face, inquiring as to what he was doing at that moment.

The reply came after a minute or so. "My grandpa is making me play Othello with him."

Kenji smirked, thinking of that old man who was the originator of the Kimura Curse, or in Kenji's eyes, the Kimura Blessing. "Well, let him win so we can have phone sex."

On the other end of the text conversation, Yoshito was blushing as he read his phone under the table. His grandfather called out to him that it was his turn, and he dropped the phone in his lap, hastening to make a move. Then he picked up his phone again as his grandfather pondered the board. "I can't... I don't have anywhere to go for privacy..." he wrote out reluctantly. "My grandma's in my room, my dad's in the bath, and of course Jiisan is here in the living room which is where I sleep right now."

Kenji's answer came back quickly. "That's fucking lame as hell."

Yoshito texted back that he was sorry, and then Kenji fell silent on his end of the conversation for some time. Yoshito had begun to worry that Kenji was mad again, when his phone suddenly buzzed in the middle of his turn. As soon as he could, he picked the phone up to see what Kenji had said.

His face turned brick red and his mouth fell open when he saw that it was a picture of Kenji's very erect cock. The message below it read, "Well, figure something out, because this isn't taking care of itself."

Determined, Yoshito turned his attention back to the board, and made the dumbest possible move that he could, giving his grandfather a clear path to victory. While the old man happily took the win, Yoshito made some weak excuses and then fled from the house. Hurriedly walking to the temple, he called Kenji, who answered sounding smug, happy that his ploy had worked. "Well, well, that was quick. Mmm, now talk dirty to me."

"I'm on my way over," Yoshito said, breathing hard as he walked as quickly as possible.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kenji asked, trying to take the very simple statement of fact as a sexual entendre. "Wait, what? You're coming over?"

"Yeah, I'm almost there."

"Oh, well, that's even better than phone sex," Kenji purred happily. He had figured that Yoshito would not be able to get out of being with his family. "Hold on, I'll meet you at the door."

But when Kenji pulled his pajama pants back up and went out into the front hallway, he was annoyed to find his mother in the genkan, cleaning with a small hand vacuum. He wanted to be able to sneak Yoshito in without anyone realizing.

"Oh, Kenji, are you going out?" Mrs. Miza asked. "In your pajamas?" She gave him a weird look.

"No," Kenji said irritably. "Are you almost done cleaning? It looks fine. I think you're done. Go on, that's enough." He tried to shoo his mother from the entryway.

"What is your deal?" Mrs. Miza demanded, and then she turned her head as she heard the crunching of gravel outside. Her eyebrow went up. "Oh, I see. You're expecting company, are you?"

Kenji folded his arms over his chest and looked away. "Maybe."

Mrs. Miza sighed. "Well, for goodness sake, can you PLEASE keep it down tonight? You absolutely horrified your father with all your carrying on last night! He thought you were being murdered! Don't be so loud!"

"I'm not loud!" Kenji huffed.

"If that's not loud..." Mrs. Miza groaned. "Just... put a pillow over your face, or something. If you make any noise at all, your father is going to have a fit. He allowed it last night because he felt sorry for you, but he's not going to stand for it tonight."

"I can't help the noises I make," Kenji muttered, sulking.

"Look, I'm so sorry for you that poor Yocchan apparently has a chinchin like an elephant, but..."

There was a very soft, apologetic knocking on the front door. Mrs. Miza opened it, and there stood Yoshito, looking like he wanted to die. "Um... good evening," he faltered out, looking at his feet. He had been able to hear their entire conversation, as he arrived at the beginning of it, and had been hesitating on what to do. But when his boyfriend's mother started talking about the size of his penis, he could stand it no longer, and felt compelled to announce his arrival.

Kenji made an annoyed noise, and lunged forward, grabbing Yoshito by the wrist. He tugged him inside, barely allowed him enough time to remove his shoes and coat, and then dragged him into his bedroom.

"Oh God... kill me now," Yoshito bemoaned, putting his hands over his face.

"Why?" Kenji sighed.

"Your mom... was talking about my..."

"Yeah, yeah, everyone in Uguisuzaka knows you're hung like a horse. Even my mom. Get over it. I told you, you should be proud. Now," he advanced on Yoshito, rifling in his pants. "I'm horny as hell. Give it to me."

"But, we can't make any noise!" Yoshito protested in a hiss.

Kenji rolled his eyes. "They can go to hell. They're not really gonna throw us out."

As if on cue, Mrs. Miza's voice rose up from outside. "I'm warning you boys, keep it down in there!" She could be heard huffing and moving down the hallway.

Yoshito turned miserable, scared eyes on Kenji. "For fuck's sake," Kenji groaned. "I'll be quiet, I'll be _quiet_. But you're gonna fucking get me off, now."

He hustled Yoshito back towards the bed, and pushed him down onto it. Then his hands fell to his own waistband, and he shoved his pajama pants and briefs down on his hips to reveal a fully developed erection. "Oh, Kenji-san," Yoshito murmured, forgetting his fears when faced with Kenji's bare flesh.

"Suck me off," Kenji commanded him.

Yoshito didn't hesitate; he simply dropped his head and enveloped the tip in his mouth. Kenji's hands fell to his hair and kneaded it, pulling him in closer. "Mmm, fuck yeah," Kenji groaned happily.

To his dismay, Yoshito lifted his head and looked up at him. "Shhh!" he pleaded.

Kenji balled up his fist and brought it down on the top of Yoshito's head, annoyed at being shushed. "Don't fucking tell me _shhh_," he griped. "And don't _ever_ stop sucking my dick unless I tell you that you can stop!"

"Sorry, Kenji-san," Yoshito whispered, looking abashed. "But, please, we have to try to be quiet."

Kenji sighed in frustration. "This is a major pain in the ass, and not in the good way. I can't wait until January 4th. You're never allowed to have house guests again." He flung himself onto his bed and removed his pajama pants and underwear entirely. Then he laid back, picking up his pillow. "Look, I'll be a good boy like my mommy told me," he smirked, and covered his face with the pillow.

Yoshito shook his head. He didn't know how Kenji could be so flippant about everything. But, it really didn't matter to him - he was a slave to the beautiful man's wishes. He positioned himself between Kenji's legs, placed his hands on the insides of his thighs, and resumed sucking him off.

Kenji's cries of pleasure were successfully muffled by the pillow, to the point that Yoshito was able to relax and begin to get excited himself. He reached down and petted his own erection through his trousers, adjusting it so that it stood up straight and the tip emerged from his waistband.

Yoshito then started stroking Kenji with one hand as his mouth traveled lower, licking everything in between in a path to his entrance. When he arrived there and began to tongue the twitching pink hole, Kenji's whole body was trembling with excitement. He pressed the pillow harder into his face, muting his screams of delight as Yoshito rimmed him.

After a few minutes, Yoshito could hear the faint strains of repeated utterances of the word "fuck" as Kenji wriggled underneath him. Yoshito decided that now was the time, and he abandoned licking down below to return to sucking Kenji's cock once more. He teased at the tip with his tongue, and he felt Kenji's back arch in response. A few more moments of determined work, and Kenji was there, wailing into the pillow as he released into Yoshito's mouth.

After swallowing every drop, Yoshito rose up, removing the pillow to reveal Kenji's red, sweaty face. He smiled down at the sight, and dropped his head, kissing at Kenji's neck. Kenji didn't waste a second, bringing his hand forward to palm Yoshito's swollen cock through his pants. "You want the same thing?" he asked breathlessly.

"Yeah," Yoshito murmured. They changed places on the bed, and Yoshito unfastened his pants and peeled them down.

Kenji made a sound of approval at the sight of his beloved monster, and he reached out to stroke it while cooing words of admiration at it. Then he dipped his head and began to suck it energetically.

Yoshito pressed his lips together and gave strangled squeaks of pleasure. He was pretty sure that his normal volume wasn't even a fraction of the noise that Kenji made while they had sex - all he knew was that he couldn't hear himself over Kenji - but he still wanted to try to be super quiet. He reached down and petted Kenji's head as he worked, and groaned deep in his throat as he watched the amazing sight. Kenji's long fringe hung forward, touching Yoshito's lower abdomen each time he came down.

After a couple of minutes, Yoshito was shivering uncontrollably. "Kenji-san," he whimpered. "I'm... ahhhh..."

Kenji bobbed his head faster in response, squeezing the shaft with his hand, until he made Yoshito erupt onto his waiting tongue. It seemed to gush out endlessly, filling his mouth completely.

Kenji swallowed it down, and then brought his mouth off, giving the tip one last lash with his tongue. Then he slid up and laid against Yoshito, turning his head and resting it on his chest. Yoshito wrapped his arms around his back and squeezed him affectionately. "That felt so good..." he sighed happily.

"I know," Kenji murmured.

Yoshito kissed the top of his head. "I love you."

Kenji turned his face and pressed it into Yoshito's shirt. "..._me too_..." he could just be barely heard mumbling. Yoshito smiled to himself, amazed at how loud Kenji could be at times and how very quiet he could be at other times.

They dozed off like that, and woke up an untold amount of time later when Yoshito's phone began to buzz in his pocket, which was slid down his hips and pressed against Kenji's abdomen. Kenji was startled awake, the first thing out of his mouth being a string of unhappy obscenities at the disturbance. Yoshito apologized, reaching between them to fish out the offending item. When he looked at the screen, he saw that it was the Kimura home number, and also that it was almost midnight. He grimaced and answered it. "H-Hello?"

"Yocchan! Oh, thank goodness!" his mother's voice came over the line. "I was getting worried about you. Your grandfather said you hurried out of the house saying that you had to help a friend move a couch, but you know how you can't always believe everything Jiisan says..."

"Oh, sorry, Mama..." Yoshito said quietly. Kenji had settled back down on him, apparently intent on sleeping all night like that. "I'm, uh... over at Kenji-san's..." He didn't know why he felt so guilty to admit it - they practically lived together, after all. "I'll be home soon."

Kenji's voice spoke up suddenly. "No, you won't."

"Errr..." Yoshito laughed awkwardly.

"Oh, was that Kenji-san?" Mrs. Kimura asked. Kenji was so close to the phone, that she had been able to hear his voice.

"Um, yeah..."

"Tell her you're not coming home," Kenji said insistently. "You're staying here tonight."

"All right, dear," Mrs. Kimura said, not needing the message repeated. "I'll think up something to tell Jiisan and Bacchan. Oh, but... would you ask Kenji-san if he'll come to dinner tomorrow night?"

Kenji lifted his head slightly. "What the fuck for? I thought I was the dirty secret that had to be hidden." He put his head back down and pouted.

"Oh, no! Not that at all!" Mrs. Kimura scrambled to make herself clear. The odd three way conversation continued. "We don't feel that way about Kenji-san, _at all_! We are extremely proud to be honored with his presence every day! It's just that they're old, and they wouldn't understand the situation..."

"Then why should I come to dinner?" Kenji muttered. Mrs. Kimura couldn't hear him, so Yoshito repeated it for her.

"Oh, well, that's because... Papa and I couldn't help but brag about how Yocchan was such close friends with our cool and beautiful local priest, and now Jiisan and Bacchan are all impressed and they want to spend some time with Kenji-san too."

Kenji smirked, his face still pressed into Yoshito's abdomen. He had to admit that he was flattered once again by these adorable idiots fawning over him. "Fine," he sighed. "I'll come."

"Oh, thank goodness, thank goodness!" Mrs. Kimura said happily. "All right, then. I'll make tonkatsu, since I know it's Kenji-san's favorite. Oh, but, Yocchan, don't forget the shop is open tomorrow. I know it's your usual day off, but since you had today, we need you to work. So don't stay up too late. Good night, boys!" She rang off merrily.

Yoshito set his phone on the nightstand, and looked down at the top of Kenji's head. "Can I borrow something to sleep in?" he asked.

"Why? You slept naked last night," Kenji reminded him.

"Yeah, but... I'd really rather wear something. And brush my teeth, too."

"Ugh, you're such a pain," Kenji complained, but he got up. He rummaged in the drawer, and flung a shirt and sleep pants at his lover. "They're going to be too small for your big ass," he warned.

Yoshito changed, finding that indeed the pants legs stopped a few inches short. They went into the bathroom, and prepared for bed properly this time, washing their faces and brushing their teeth. Yoshito was relieved that they didn't run into any of Kenji's family members, but that was probably because it was late and they had already gone to bed, assuming that he had gone home.

They switched out the lights and climbed into the narrow bed, Yoshito getting behind Kenji and spooning him like always. He swore that he could feel Kenji give a little sigh of relief as they formed their bodies into their usual positions for sleep.

When they woke up in the morning, to the sound of Yoshito's phone buzzing to tell him it was time to get up for work, Kenji sat up and stretched. "Phew, thank goodness we don't have to sleep in a twin bed together every night." He moved his neck around gingerly. "I like to be able to roll away from you sometimes when your snoring gets too loud."

"Eh?!" Yoshito was shocked. "I snore?"

"Yeah. It's annoying as shit," Kenji complained.

Before Yoshito could apologize, Mrs. Miza's voice came from outside the door. "Rise and shine, Kenji! The crowds will be arriving again soon, so get a move on!"

"Shut up! I'm already up!" Kenji shouted at her. Yoshito was changing back into the clothes he had arrived in. "Well, I'm gonna get a shower. You going home?"

"Yeah," Yoshito murmured. They exchanged a brief kiss, then went towards the door.

In the hallway, they ran into Yuuji and Mrs. Miza. "Oh! Yoshito-san!" Yuuji said in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"Fixing the bathtub. What the hell do you think he's doing here?" Kenji snorted at his little brother. They passed down the hall, heading to the front door.

"Was he really fixing the bathtub?" Yuuji asked of his mother. "Was it broken?"

"No, dear," Mrs. Miza sighed, patting her airheaded younger son on the head. "But whatever it was he came to do, it was mercifully quiet this time."

Yuuji looked at her quizzically, having missed the excitement of New Years - it had been one of the rare instances that he had stayed the night at the Fukuchis'.

After another busy day of selling charms to tourists and locals, Kenji went back into the house, got a quick bath, and changed into casual clothes. Then he put on his coat and headed for Kimura Cleaners.

He was welcomed inside with much more pomp and circumstance than any ordinary day - usually, he just slipped inside without saying anything, kicked his shoes off, and made himself at home by putting his hands all over the young master of the house. Instead, he was announced like he was a prince arriving at a royal ball, and proudly shown off to Yoshito's grandparents.

"Oh, he's not wearing his robes," the grandmother lamented.

"He doesn't wear his robes unless he's working," Mrs. Kimura hastened to remind her mother in law. "But, oh, he's quite beautiful in them! Oh, tomorrow's Friday! He'll come and do our blessing, and you'll get to see him in his robes on your last day here!"

They went into the living room, and were seated around the low table. Kenji and Yoshito were beside each other, and Yoshito's grandparents peppered Kenji with questions as Mrs. Kimura served the meal. "How did you come to be a priest, Kenji-san?" the old man asked him. "Did you feel a higher calling?"

"My dad is a priest," Kenji answered flatly. "It's the family business." He ungraciously shoveled pork into his mouth.

"He has a younger brother that is a priest, too," Mrs. Kimura gushed. "He's not _quite_ as beautiful as Kenji-san, but little Yuuji-san is a sweetheart."

"And how did you and Yocchan become friends?" the old lady wanted to know.

Kenji shrugged. "At one of those young mens' meetings."

"Do you have a girlfriend, Kenji-san?" she asked, looking at him intently.

The snort came out of Kenji's nose without a second's thought. "Hell no," he laughed.

Mrs. Kimura hastened to change the subject. "Kenji-san went to college in _Tokyo_."

The grandparents were suitably impressed by this information. It was a big deal to them for a young man to go to college, even more so in the capital city. They launched into a series of questions about Tokyo.

The night passed pleasantly enough. Yoshito's grandparents were wowed by Kenji's presence, just like the other Kimuras, and weren't bothered by his lack of grace or friendliness. And what was even better was that they didn't seem to have a clue of the true nature of the friendship between the boys.

The next day, Kenji arrived in his robes in the late morning to do his blessing as scheduled. Even though they were still a little busy at the temple with the last wave of visitors, it had trickled down enough that one priest at a time could leave. Yuuji and Mr. Miza were holding down the fort while Kenji went out to bless a few places. Even though Kenji now lived at the Kimuras, he still did his blessing there like normal - he didn't go down in his pajamas and do it or anything. He came by on his rounds and gave it the full ceremony that it deserved.

Yoshito's grandparents fussed over him even more this time, and he had to almost beat them off with a stick so that he could get on with it and get to the family shrine. He knelt in front of it, this time with five Kimuras behind him, all breathing excitedly.

After it was over, he stood and bowed to them, and Yoshito's grandmother came up and clasped Kenji's hands. He had to fight his natural instinct to snatch his hands away - he normally didn't allow parishioners to touch him, but he made an allowance for this little old woman, since she was a Kimura.

He was alarmed, however, when she leaned in and began to sniff him. "Oh, honey," she said to her husband. "Now I've figured out what that delightful scent all over the pillows was!" She motioned to the beautiful priest. "It smells just like Kenji-san!"

"Eh?" Yoshito's grandfather leaned in and sniffed Kenji before anyone could say anything. "My word, that _is_ what the smell was!"

Yoshito and his parents were temporarily rendered speechless. Kenji, fortunately, was much quicker thinking than them, and already had an answer. "It's the fabric softener that Kimura Cleaners uses on my undershirts," he explained smoothly. "They must use it for their own bed linens, too."

"Oh, so that's what it is!" the old woman cried.

Kenji glanced at Yoshito and his parents, who seemed so relieved that they looked like they would burst into tears. He thought maliciously how fun instead it would have been to answer that he and their grandson regularly had vigorous sex on the very bed they had been sleeping on for the past week, and in fact he often placed the pillows in question under his hips for elevation when their grandson was pummeling his ass with his inherited tree trunk-like cock.

But everyone was shocked at what happened next. Yoshito's grandmother sighed heavily. "I was really hoping that maybe Kenji-san had been sleeping in Yocchan's bed."

"B-Bacchan..." Mrs. Kimura stammered. "What are you saying?"

The old lady turned to look at her daughter in law with wide, innocent eyes. "Well, that's where Yocchan's been going at night, hasn't he? Over to Kenji-san's."

"No, Bacchan, I..." Yoshito spluttered.

His grandmother interrupted him. "I know that you were out all night for at least the last three nights," she said matter of factly. "I came down early on New Years Day to make myself some tea, and you weren't on the futon. So I checked Thursday morning too, and you weren't there again. And you went out last night, too. You must be staying somewhere, and it doesn't seem like you have any very close friends other than Kenji-san, and you definitely don't have a girlfriend. So I watched you last night at dinner, and oh my goodness, I've never seen anyone who has it worse for someone than you have it for Kenji-san."

She turned to her daughter in law. "But you should really insist that Kenji-san comes over here. If you let them keep it up like this, then Yocchan will end up becoming part of the temple family instead of the other way around, and we can't have that. You need to hurry up and get Kenji-san to join the Kimura family."

Everyone was speechless.

The little old woman turned back to Kenji. "Well, I usually give my daughter-in-laws my sincere empathy as well as all my home remedies for easing discomfort, but I have to admit that I don't really know how it works for two men, and I'm going to assume that you two are clever enough to figure out things yourself. Well, at least that you are clever enough, Kenji-san. Poor Yocchan has never been the brightest puppy in the litter."

Yoshito was too stunned to defend himself, while Kenji was trying to hide his shocked amusement at this turn of events.

Yoshito's mother let out a long, relieved sigh. "Oh, Bacchan. If you only knew how much we've been worried about you finding out the truth. We thought it would only upset you and Jiisan. Yes, Kenji-san lives here with Yocchan. We only sent him home while you were here."

"Oh, well for goodness sake, how silly. You should be proud to have a fine priest like this in the family!"

"But..." Yoshito spoke up. "Are you okay with the fact that I'm..."

"Gay?" His grandfather asked. He turned to his wife. "That's what they're calling it nowadays, right?" She nodded, and he turned back to his grandson. "Well, who can blame you? When a man is as beautiful as Kenji-san, who wouldn't be gay? I tell you what, if I was fifty years younger I'd have a go at him!" He cackled and rubbed his hands together, leering at Kenji, as his wife swatted his arm in reprimand and Yoshito looked mortified.

"One Kimura is all I can handle, thank you very much," Kenji said archly, crossing his arms over his chest. "Keep it in your pants, Grandpa _Tree Trunk_."

"Ooh, and he's got a mouth on him! What a delight!" Kenji's sharp retort only seemed to elevate him in the old man's estimation.

Kenji turned away with a swish of his robes, half disgusted and half amused. He stormed out of the house without another word, the door rattling behind him.

"Well, I think we'll go ahead and head on home," Yoshito's grandmother concluded.

"Eh? But you always stay until the morning of the 4th," her son pointed out.

"Yes, but..." his mother smiled and leaned in, patting him on the arm. "We can't get in the way of young love. We need to let them get back to their everyday life. I can tell a man like Kenji-san probably won't stand too long for not getting things his way. And also..." She cut her eyes at her husband, who was still chuckling to himself. "I want to get Jiisan home before he gets any wild ideas."

Indeed, the old man was tugging on the sleeve of his grandson's work shirt. "I bet he's a firecracker in bed, eh, boy?" he hissed, waggling his eyebrows.

Yoshito looked like he was going to pass out.


	20. Chapter 20

That afternoon, after the visiting crowds had completely died down, Kenji went behind the offering box and pulled out the bin from inside. He lugged it into the house, and then handful by handful, poured coins into the small automatic sorter. It was mostly 5 yen coins, as they were considered the most lucky to donate, but they were adding up quickly. Each time the slot became full, he removed the paper tube, sealed it up, and added another empty one.

An hour of counting revealed that there had been over 50000 yen in the bin, and that was just that day's haul. There had been even more on the previous day, and even more on the first day of the year. Adding in the profits from charm sales, and the temple was set for the year.

Kenji fanned his face with a stack of 1000 yen notes. "Ah, nothing turns me on more than the smell of money," he sighed.

His father, who was carrying the box of unused fortune scrolls, passed by and frowned at him. "Kenji. Don't say things like that. It's extremely unbecoming for a priest."

Kenji just laughed. He lovingly caressed the money one more time, and then put it away. He headed for his room, where he removed his robes and wrapped himself in a bathrobe. Then he slipped into to the bathroom, where he took a quick shower to refresh his body. After that, he went back in his bedroom and changed into jeans and a long sleeved shirt.

Ten minutes later, he was entering the genkan of the Kimura household. The house was very quiet, signifying that the inhabitants were still down in the shop. Kenji hung up his coat, kicked off his shoes, and then mounted the stairs.

In Yoshito's bedroom, the bed had been stripped bare, and there was a folded set of fresh sheets sitting on it. Kenji smiled at the sight, and proceeded to make the bed, his mind happily dancing with the things that were about to happen on it.

Just as he was smoothing the flat sheet out, he heard the bedroom door open. Kenji turned his head, and smirked when he beheld Yoshito standing there, holding the freshly cleaned comforter in his arms with an eager expression on his face.

Kenji locked eyes with him, wordlessly instructing him on what he wanted. Yoshito hurriedly locked the door behind himself and complied, tossing the comforter aside and rushing forward.

He gathered Kenji up, pressing an urgent kiss to his mouth as Kenji threw his arms around his neck and pulled him in closer. They fell backwards onto the bed, kissing deeply as their hands pushed each others shirts up. These were hastily removed and cast onto the floor. Then they frantically worked at their own pants, their mouths never parting as they slid them down and completely off.

They moved up the bed, Kenji spreading his legs and allowing Yoshito to nestle his hips in between. Their rapidly hardening members pressed together, making them both moan into the kiss.

Soon, they were fucking vigorously on the bed, making it scream for its life underneath them. It wasn't the only thing in the room making noise, as Kenji's voice rose up high and happy.

On the floor below, Mrs. Kimura was busily frying rice. She smiled to herself. "Kenji-san's happy to be home," she commented to her husband, who was sitting at the table reading his paper. He nodded in agreement.

Back upstairs, Yoshito had withdrawn, and come to standing beside the bed. He pulled Kenji to the edge by his ankles, and then penetrated him once again, his standing position giving him the leverage to fuck Kenji even harder. Kenji wailed in approval, his head going back and his spine arching in ecstasy. He reached down and jerked himself rapidly, spurting out all over his own chest and abdomen.

Yoshito murmured happily at the sight, and pushed Kenji's thighs up and back. Kenji surprised him by straightening his legs and placing them on his shoulders. Yoshito groaned at the change in sensation around his cock; it felt like Kenji was clamping down on him more than ever. He couldn't believe how wonderful it felt, and within seconds he was crying out and exploding deep inside.

Afterwards, his heart still beating madly, Yoshito withdrew, and collapsed to the bed facedown next to Kenji. Kenji sat up and shoved him indignantly. "What do you think you're doing?" he demanded. "You better not conk out on me. Roll over, roll over," he insisted, slipping his hands underneath Yoshito's arm and urging him to go face up.

"K-Kenji-san," Yoshito murmured. He rolled over, and looked over at his boyfriend.

"Hurry up and get hard again," Kenji demanded. "I want to ride you." He had become hard again when Yoshito had finished inside of him, and he needed to do something about it.

Now, Yoshito was a healthy young man with an above average libido, but he still needed more than sixty seconds to recover from an orgasm. However, since it wasn't going as fast as Kenji would have liked, he impatiently slipped his hand between Yoshito's legs, under his balls, and pressed firmly on the smooth spot there.

"Ah!" Yoshito exclaimed, surprised. He cried out again as Kenji began to massage it expertly. The sensation of his sweet spot being stimulated externally for the first time was enough to get him hard within seconds.

Kenji triumphantly abandoned his efforts, and threw a leg over Yoshito's waist. He reached down, standing his cock up with one hand, and then sank onto it with an anguished moan of pleasure. He then placed his hands on Yoshito's stomach, leaned forward slightly, and then began to ride him for all he was worth.

"Kenji-san!" Yoshito happily cried, as their skin smacked together again and again. "Wh-what was that?"

"That," Kenji panted, bouncing up and down, "was the reason why I want this massive thing inside of me. That's what I'm getting, times ten." He leaned forward, caught Yoshito's mouth for an aggressive kiss, and then rose back up, pounding his hips down even harder.

"Oh, wow... Kenji-san..." Yoshito groaned, his head falling back. He had never really realized the amount of pleasure that Kenji was getting out of their lovemaking, and to finally know just made his own pleasure that much sweeter. He came up slightly, holding on to Kenji's hips to steady him as Kenji started stroking himself. He watched his boyfriend adoringly, amazed by him.

After they came to a glorious finish many minutes later, they fell to the bed side by side, kissed for a moment, and then both passed out. When they awoke about an hour later to the sound of Mrs. Kimura calling up to them that dinner was ready, they roused themselves slowly and got up, redressing. They left the bedroom, but before they descended the stairs, Kenji paused and looked towards the bathroom. "Ah, we probably should wash our hands," he admitted.

Yoshito nodded in agreement, and they went in together. Not wanting to waste time, they stood closely together, both sets of hands underneath the warm flow of water. Yoshito reached over and caressed Kenji's hands lovingly. Instead of slapping him away, Kenji allowed it, and even tilted his chin up to receive a kiss.

Downstairs, the whole family was seated around the dinner table. Kenji looked triumphant, and his face was shining, while Yoshito looked a little exhausted. "We're so glad to have you home!" Mr. Kimura told Kenji as he passed him the bowl of fried tofu.

"Yeah, I know," Kenji replied. He took a piece and turned to pass it to Mrs. Kimura, but her attention was drawn to something else, and she left him hanging. "Oi, Mama," Kenji said, before he even realized what he was saying.

There was absolute silence around the table for a moment, then Mrs. Kimura turned to him with shimmering eyes. "K-Kenji-san..." she said tremulously. "D-Did you just call me...?"

Kenji was immediately embarrassed. "It was a slip of the tongue," he defended himself. "Since I hear these morons call you that all the time." He gestured with his head at the two male Kimuras.

But Mrs. Kimura had her hands on her cheeks, and was blushing in a remarkably similar manner to the way Yoshito had looked the first night he'd met Kenji properly. "He called me _Mama_," she whispered, enraptured. "This is the happiest day of my life."

"Hey!" her husband protested. "I thought that was the day you married me!"

"I thought it was the day I was born!" Yoshito added.

"No," Mrs. Kimura said solemnly. "It's today."

Kenji was glaring at all of them. "Quit being creeps. Do you hear me? Stop it right now or I'm totally leaving."

"No, no, please don't leave, Kenji-san!" Mrs. Kimura hurriedly exclaimed. Everyone rushed to calm him down, and urge him to stay. He was placated with two extra servings of meat, and he finally settled down. The incident was temporarily forgotten.

After the meal, the young men returned upstairs. They headed into the bathroom, shed their clothing, and entered the bath together. They washed themselves leisurely, pausing to kiss now and then. Afterwards, they dried off and put on their bathrobes, and went into the bedroom.

They climbed into the bed together, then Yoshito clicked off the lamp and moved into position behind Kenji. But to his surprise, Kenji turned around in his arms, and faced him. "Kenji-san?" he asked, wondering if his boyfriend no longer liked being spooned.

"I just feel like looking at your face a little bit," Kenji murmured, placing a hand on his cheek and gazing up at him in the dim moonlight.

Yoshito was astonished, but just laid still, trying not to react for fear that Kenji would get mad at him. Kenji leaned in and kissed him, very gently. Their lips barely brushed against each other, and then Kenji whispered quietly, their mouths hovering very close together.

"You know I love you, right?" he could just be heard saying.

Yoshito shuddered hard, a chill going up his spine. He breathed, "Yeah," in response, unable to say much else.

Kenji kissed him again, then leaned in, resting his forehead on Yoshito's shoulder. He fell asleep immediately, his body relaxing. Yoshito just held him, completely amazed by what had just happened.

The next day, Kenji's little brother was making his way through town. "Oh! It's Yuuji-san!" he heard.

Yuuji smiled and nodded in passing, at yet another citizen of Uguisuzaka fawning over him. He continued on, approaching the Fukuchi Tofu shop. Saburou was hosing down the sidewalk outside, and Yuuji called out to him. "Saburou-kun!" he said brightly, happy to see his boyfriend.

Saburou looked up, reddened slightly, and then looked back down at the water he was spraying. "Oh, um, hey..." he muttered halfheartedly.

Yuuji's heart gave a pang. He had an uncomfortable feeling of deja vu, back to the time when Saburou was avoiding him after their first kiss. Yuuji tried to reassure himself that since that situation had turned out to be a misunderstanding, then this situation would probably turn out fine as well.

After work, Yuuji showed up at the Fukuchi's so that he could talk to Saburou. He found Saburou in his room, and smiled as he shut the door behind himself. "Saburou-kun," he began. "Is there anything wrong?"

Saburou once again evaded eye contact. "I don't know what you mean," he mumbled.

"Well... it's just that you won't look at me, and I was wondering if..." Yuuji trailed off.

"If what?" Saburou asked, still not looking at him.

"If there was anything wrong..." Yuuji finished rather lamely.

Saburou slowly shook his head. "No... not really... it's just..."

"I'm sure it will be fine," Yuuji assured him, stepping in closer.

Was it his imagination, or did Saburou flinch as he touched his arm? The action brought back all his old worries tenfold. "L-Look, did I do something?" Yuuji asked anxiously. "Because if I did..."

Saburou cut him off with a frustrated sounding laugh. "No. _You_ didn't do anything. You didn't do anything it all. It's me. I'm the problem."

Yuuji looked up into his face. "What do you mean?"

Saburou cut his eyes to the side uneasily, and then forced himself to look back at Yuuji. "I had a hard time looking at you today, because... every time I do... I..." The volume of his voice dwindled down into nothingness.

"What? I couldn't hear you," Yuuji said.

"Every time I look at you, all I can think about is taking you by the hips and pounding your ass!" Saburou exclaimed, exasperated, then he immediately regretted what he had blurted out. Yuuji had dropped his head, looking ashamed or maybe embarrassed. "See, that's why I didn't want to say it," Saburou groaned. "I know what you're thinking. I'm gross. I'm a big pervert. Well, I'm sorry, but I _am_ when it comes to you. I look at you, and I start thinking about all the things I want to do to you. And you probably think I'm disgusting now, but..."

"No," Yuuji said quietly, interrupting Saburou's rambling explanation.

"Eh?" Saburou was surprised. He looked down at his boyfriend.

"I said, _no_, I don't think that," Yuuji whispered. He lifted his face to look at Saburou, and Saburou saw then that his cheeks were flushed, his eyes were half lidded, and his lips were parted. "Wh-when you said that... I..." He glanced down again, and Saburou's gaze was drawn to the front of Yuuji's pants. There, it was quite apparent that he was very aroused.

"Oh, Yuuji..." Saburou sighed, and he took him in his arms. They kissed wildly for a few moments, and then they hastily began removing each others clothes.

"Get on your hands and knees," Saburou rasped out, and Yuuji complied. Saburou lubricated both his cock and the fingers of his right hand, and then he set to work opening Yuuji up.

"Ahh... ahhh..." Yuuji whimpered.

"Does it hurt?" Saburou asked worriedly.

"N-No... it just aches..."

Saburou was confused as he continued to scissor his fingers open. "So it _does_ hurt?"

"No, not in there," Yuuji hastened to say. "I-It aches... my... _ahhh_... it's so hard it feels like it's going to shatter..."

Saburou rolled his eyes back in his head. "You've done it now, Yuuji," he groaned.

"Wh-what?" Yuuji asked, then gasped as Saburou withdrew his fingers and replaced them quickly with his now throbbing cock. "Ahh, Saburou-kun!" he wailed as Saburou proceeded to do what he had been longing to to all day - he grabbed him firmly by the hips and began pounding into him.

"Yuuji... oh, fuck, _Yuuji_," Saburou moaned. "It feels so good!"

"Ah! Yes!" Yuuji agreed, his voice coming out brokenly as Saburou thrust powerfully inside him. He reached down past his abdomen, and began to stroke his aching cock. He had become a little more comfortable with touching himself, even though he usually let Saburou do it for him.

Saburou noticed the action, and it turned him on even more. "Oh, Yuuji, are you jerking yourself off? That's really hot," he grunted in approval.

"Mmm... Saburou-kun..." Yuuji whimpered. He rubbed his thumb over the tip again and again, then began wailing as it triggered the beginning of his orgasm.

Saburou could feel his body constricting all around his length, and it felt immeasurably wonderful. It was as if Yuuji's body was practically pulling it out of him as he emptied himself deep inside, giving a few final slams of his hips.

They laid on the bed together afterwards, Saburou pressing kisses to Yuuji's cheeks and forehead, and murmuring words of gratefulness to him. After a while, he stopped and looked down at his boyfriend seriously. "Yuuji," he said.

"Yes?" Yuuji looked up at him sleepily.

"You're off tomorrow, right?"

"Mmm hmm."

"How about we go into the city?"

Yuuji's eyes brightened. "Oh, that will be fun! What will we do?"

"Well... I was thinking... we might shop for a bigger mattress."

Yuuji just blinked once, and then an expression of utter happiness spread across his face. "A bigger bed?" he asked hopefully.

"Yeah. I think it's about time. Because, you know... if you want... you can stay here as much as you like."

"Saburou-kun!" Yuuji cried happily.

So the next day, they were entering the large mattress store in the adjacent big city. Saburou had taken the delivery van, so that they could bring home their new purchase. Yoshito was on standby back in Uguisuzaka to help Saburou get it up the stairs. Yoshito was extremely excited for his boyfriend's little brother, after all. He hoped that he and Saburou could have the same kind of live in bliss that Kenji had with him.

The salesman approached them, and inquired if he could be of any assistance. Saburou was evasive at first, and said he was just looking. He was a little afraid of being obvious about their relationship. The last thing he wanted was for this salesman to refuse to sell them a bed because they were going to be gay on it together.

So the salesman left them alone for a while, and Yuuji and Saburou were free to test out several beds. Yuuji thought the first couple were too soft, and then the next few were too hard. It was finally when he laid down on a pillowtop mattress that he let out a satisfied sigh. "Mmm, this one is nice," he said.

"Are you sure?" Saburou asked him.

Yuuji scooted around a bit, testing out different spots. "Yeah," he finally said.

The salesman approached them once again. "Have you gentlemen made a decision?" he asked.

"Um, yeah," Saburou replied. "He wants this one."

"Excuse me, but..." the salesman said apologetically. "Are you two going to use this bed together?" he asked.

Saburou straightened himself up tall, as Yuuji slouched down slightly. Saburou decided that it wasn't worth Yuuji thinking that he was ashamed of their relationship, so he stuck up his chin and replied defiantly, "Yes, we are. And...?"

The salesman just smiled, spreading his hands. "Oh, then this isn't going to work for you," he said firmly. To demonstrate, he leaned over and pushed rapidly on the edge of the bed. The boxsprings made a terrible racket. "But I do have a mismatched boxspring in the back. It's very quiet, but it's an off white color, which doesn't match any of the queen mattresses we have right now. So we haven't been able to sell it. If you take it with this mattress, I can take 7000 yen off the set price."

Saburou and Yuuji looked at each other, surprised, and then Saburou turned back to the salesman. "All right, you've got a deal," he said.

After all, the salesman's number one priority was to sell people an appropriate bed. He didn't care what they did on it.

The mattress set was duly paid for, loaded into the back of the tofu delivery van, and Saburou and Yuuji drove off together. Yuuji smiled and leaned across the space between the seats, resting his head on Saburou's shoulder happily.

When they got back to Uguisuzaka, Yuuji stood outside of the tofu shop as Yoshito and Saburou first carried out the old twin bed set, and then carried up the new set, one piece at a time. While he was standing there, he was joined by his older brother. "Hey, curly head," Kenji said nonchalantly as he sidled up against the building.

"Hi, Niisan," Yuuji replied.

"So... finally moving in with Tofu Boy, eh?" he asked.

"Uh huh," Yuuji replied, long since used to Kenji's nickname for his boyfriend. "But say, Niisan..." he began.

"What?" Kenji asked suspiciously.

"Do you have any advice for me?" Yuuji asked hopefully.

Kenji just laughed. "About what?"

"About living together... with a guy...?"

Kenji snorted. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"But... but, you live with Yoshito-san..."

"Maybe. But I still don't see what I could possibly give you advice about. You know how to get fucked, right? I sure hope so after all this time. Geez, I hope I don't need to give you a tutorial on that. Because you can forget it. The best I can tell you is use lots of lube and relax."

Yuuji was shaking his head. "I kn-know about all that!" he insisted. "What I meant was... well... when you start living together..." he twiddled his thumbs. "Is he gonna expect it every day?" Kenji looked at him blankly, so Yuuji continued. "I mean, I just wonder if like I'm supposed to offer it before bed every night now."

Kenji furrowed his brow. "You... you don't already do it every day?" he asked disbelievingly.

"No!" Yuuji exclaimed. "Of course not! I have to... to _rest_... for a day or two afterwards."

Kenji was leaning in, his eyes narrowing. "Rest? Why?" He shook his head.

Yuuji widened his eyes. "Because! It's sore the day after!"

Kenji's mouth fell open. "Oh, my fucking Buddha. Are you kidding me? What, has Tofu Boy got an _eleven_ inch dick?"

"N-No!" Yuuji cried in protest. "It's a normal one!"

Kenji groaned. "You're an even bigger wimp than I thought. If I can take a ten inch one twice a night..."

"_Twice _a night?" Yuuji interrupted in a frightened yelp.

"Then you can take a normal little slab of tofu every night," Kenji concluded. He smacked his brother upside his head. "Be a man, Yuuji," he urged him.

"I-I _am_ a man," Yuuji countered, trembling.

"Allegedly," Kenji sighed. "Come on. Yes, you oughta offer your ass every night. And if you can't, offer your mouth."

"O-Oh." Yuuji looked relieved by this idea.

Kenji shook his head, allowing a slightly affectionate smile to hover on his lips. "You little dork."

They were joined then by their boyfriends, who were red faced and out of breath from all the work they had done. "All right, it's done!" Saburou reported. "Want to come up and help me make the bed for the first time?" he asked of Yuuji.

"Y-yeah!" Yuuji agreed. He hurried into Fukuchi Tofu behind Saburou, looking back to call out, "Thanks, Niisan!" to Kenji as he went.

"What was he thanking you for?" Yoshito asked him as soon as they were alone.

"I don't know," Kenji mumbled. He glanced up at his boyfriend. "Come on. Let's get home. I want you to rim the fuck out of me."

"Okay!" Yoshito exclaimed happily. They linked hands, and disappeared down the street together.


	21. Chapter 21

That evening, Saburou got the first bath, and then settled in front of his laptop while Yuuji had his turn. About twenty minutes later, he heard the bedroom door open and close again. Yuuji's voice tremulously called out, "Saburou-kun?", so he looked over his shoulder. What he saw made his eyes widen, and he rotated his chair to face Yuuji.

His boyfriend was standing before him, nervously undoing the sash of his bathrobe. "Saburou-kun," he repeated, averting his eyes as he let the robe slip down his shoulders and off, revealing every inch of his freshly washed skin. "Before bed, would you like to have my body?"

"Um... what?" Saburou was temporarily stunned. His eyes drank in the sight of Yuuji fully nude; his narrow shoulders and delicate torso, tapering down into his small hips and slim legs. Saburou could feel himself getting quite aroused.

Yuuji mistook his reaction, and blushed as he stooped to pick his robe up. "That probably sounded really stupid," he mumbled as he awkwardly pulled the robe back on. "Sorry, it came out all wrong..."

"No," Saburou was assuring him, getting up quickly and coming forward. He placed his hands on Yuuji's shoulders, preventing him from putting the robe on all the way. "That was so, so incredibly sexy," he breathed, leaning in to kiss Yuuji's throat.

"R-Really?" Yuuji stammered. He let go of his robe to wrap his hands around Saburou's neck, and the garment fell to the floor, exposing him once again.

Saburou slid his hands down Yuuji's back, and cupped his ass, kneading the flesh. Their mouths connected, and they kissed for a minute or so before they fell to the bed. Fingertips traced sensual lines, and lips traveled around. They worked each other up more and more, until they were both erect and moaning softly.

Saburou kissed a trail down Yuuji's chest, past his stomach, and he took his rigid manhood into his mouth. Yuuji made noises of delight, but gave a weak protest. "Wait, I'm supposed to be... pleasuring you..."

Saburou lashed up the side of his cock with the tip of his tongue, and looked upward, smirking. "Doing _this_ brings me a lot of pleasure," he informed his boyfriend.

Yuuji's eyes rolled back in his head, and he fell onto the pillow, groaning happily. Saburou returned to sucking him off, his hands spreading his thighs apart. After a couple of minutes, he pushed Yuuji's thighs up and back, and his head went lower, until he was tonguing Yuuji's entrance. "Oooh! Oh!" Yuuji cried happily.

Saburou chuckled quietly as he continued to work. It never failed to arouse him how much Yuuji enjoyed being rimmed. He reached down and petted his own erection gently through his pajama pants, as if to tell it to hang on for a while longer.

It wasn't too long before Yuuji was moving erratically, grabbing desperately at the sheets. Saburou quickly moved his mouth up and enveloped his cock with his mouth, and just in time. Yuuji erupted just seconds later, crying out Saburou's name as he did so.

Saburou slid up and pulled Yuuji into an embrace, and it was then that Yuuji felt how hard and ready Saburou was. "Do... do you want...?" Yuuji asked breathlessly, wrapping his thighs around Saburou's waist and rubbing himself against him.

"Mmm..." Saburou was tempted, but he knew that Yuuji always needed a day of rest between penetrative intercourse. There was no way that he could have been aware that Kenji had advised Yuuji that he needed to offer his body every night, but somehow he knew that Yuuji was doing something that he thought was expected. So he took the cautious route, and guided Yuuji's hand to his erection. "I really want to see you suck me off," he whispered in Yuuji's ear.

"Ohhh..." Yuuji sighed. He moved down in the bed, as Saburou rolled onto his back and pushed his pants down on his hips. Yuuji straddled his boyfriend's knees, and then lowered his head, taking the tip between his lips.

Saburou watched in rapture as he began to suck and lick at it. He reached down and ran his fingers through Yuuji's soft, wavy locks, as he gently guided the motions of his head. A pleasurable chill went through his body as Yuuji sucked a little harder, one hand coming to the base of his cock to squeeze as he worked.

Soon, Saburou was grunting rhythmically, pushing his hips up into Yuuji's hot little mouth. He came with a broken groan, filling Yuuji's mouth completely with the evidence of his satisfaction. Afterwards, they laid on the bed, kissing languidly and murmuring sweet nothings back and forth as they settled in for their first night together as a proper live in couple.

One morning, a few weeks later, Kenji and Yoshito awoke to the sound of Yoshito's phone alarm clock buzzing. "Shut that fucking thing off," Kenji groaned, annoyed.

Yoshito hastened to do so, then he stretched, yawned, and turned to face his lover. Kenji had his eyes scrunched tightly shut, obviously not wanting to admit that it was already time to get up. Yoshito smiled, leaned in, and kissed Kenji's forehead. Then he hopped out of bed, and headed towards the bathroom to get his shower.

When he got out about five minutes later, Kenji was in the bathroom, brushing his teeth and looking angry at the world in general. Yoshito wisely avoided interacting with him while he was irritated, and went back into the bedroom to get dressed for another day of work.

Down at the breakfast table a half hour later, as they set down their empty bowls, Mr. Kimura addressed his son. "There's a lot of deliveries today," he advised him.

"Yeah, I'll get started right away," Yoshito said. He swallowed down the last of his tea, and got up, carrying his and Kenji's empty dishes into the kitchen.

In the genkan, Kenji was putting on his coat as he stepped into his shoes. "Okay, see you tonight!" Yoshito said cheerfully. "Be careful!"

Kenji glanced at him, annoyed. "_You_ be careful," he snapped back. "I can take care of myself."

"I know," Yoshito said quietly, as he leaned in for a kiss.

Kenji gave an exasperated snort, but received the kiss nonetheless. He then stomped his way towards the temple, where he retreated into his room and changed into his robes. Even though he knew that he could keep his robes at the Kimuras' place (since they were cleaned there anyway) and get changed there, it somehow felt more proper to change in and out of his robes only at the temple.

He joined his father and brother for chanting in the main hall, then the brothers departed in separate directions for blessings while their father manned the temple.

A couple of hours later, as Kenji was stepping out of the bookstore, his juzu beads in hand, he was startled at the sound of the squealing of tires, followed by a loud crash. It sounded like it had come from around the corner and down the road a ways, but it was still big enough that it had shook the ground and hurt Kenji's ears. He stepped a little quicker, rounding the corner in curiosity to see what had happened.

The first thing he saw was the crowd of people that had gathered. It was near the tofu shop, so Saburou was there too, holding a trickling hose in his hand as he stared, like many others, at the horrible car accident that had just occurred.

Kenji pushed his way a little closer, and when the crowd parted enough for him to see the vehicles involved, he suddenly felt like the whole world was collapsing in on him. His ears rang loudly, his heart dropped painfully in his chest, and everything in his peripheral vision became black. All he could do was stare straight forward at the van with the driver's side completely destroyed.

A van with the words, "Kimura Cleaning" emblazoned across the side.

Kenji was vaguely aware of the sound of someone screaming. It was a terrible, frightening sound, but it took a full thirty seconds before he realized the sound was coming from his own mouth.

He staggered forward, towards the wreck, but arms grabbed him and prevented him from going any further. "No, Kenji," the voice of Saburou seemed to come from very far away. "You don't want to see it!"

"Get your fucking hands off of me!" Kenji yelled, struggling furiously against him. But it was futile, and he eventually gave up, instead sinking down to the ice cold pavement. Tears flowed endlessly out of his eyes, but he couldn't look away from the wreck in front of him. The large grocery delivery truck had apparently been unable to stop on the icy road, and had run right into the driver's side of the Kimura van, crushing the entire front end instantly. The driver of the truck was being assisted by some Good Samaritans, and was obviously very injured. But there was no sign of life whatsoever from the small van. Dark fluids dripped out from underneath and pooled onto the asphalt below.

Fresh cries of anguish ripped forth from Kenji's throat. He buried his face in his hands and sobbed hopelessly. With this, the whole world had ended. There was nothing left. Nothing mattered.

Then suddenly, like a miracle, Kenji heard a familiar voice cry out from behind him. "Hey! What happened to my van?!"

Kenji swiveled his head around, looking up with a tear streaked face, and was rendered speechless at the sight of Yoshito, alive and well, standing in the doorway of the nearest shop.

"Yocchan!" Saburou exclaimed in surprise. "You weren't in the van?"

"No," Yoshito said, still staring in shock at the destroyed family vehicle. "I was upstairs doing a delivery. Man, what happened?"

"Looks like the truck must have ran into your parked v..." Saburou began to say, but he was cut off as Kenji leapt to his feet and hurled himself at Yoshito.

"I thought you were dead!" Kenji wailed, pressing his face into Yoshito's uniform shirt.

"I'm sorry!" Yoshito apologized, petting Kenji's head. "Hey, you're shaking so hard! Are you crying?"

Kenji reeled back, angry now. He pummeled Yoshito's chest with his fists. "You jerk! You fucking asshole! Do you have any idea how I felt?!"

"I'm sorry, Kenji-san," Yoshito repeated earnestly.

Kenji's anger subsided, and he clung to Yoshito again. "I was so scared..." he sobbed. Yoshito held him close as he cried. "I thought... I thought..."

Kenji suddenly trailed off as he felt dozens of eyes on him. He pulled away from Yoshito, and glared at the assembled crowd, who had transferred their attention from the car wreck to this human wreck. "What the fuck are all you losers looking at?" he demanded, hostile and agitated. "You think this is entertaining? Huh?!"

Saburou stepped in. "Come on, Kenji," he coaxed his boyfriend's older brother, like a zookeeper might talk to a lion. "Let's go into the shop. Mom can make you some tea. Or some whiskey. I don't know what you're into. But come inside. You need to calm down."

Kenji made a few last bitter remarks, but allowed himself to be escorted inside. He wailed anew, however, when Yoshito stepped back out onto the street as the sound of police sirens rang out. "Don't leave!" he cried to his boyfriend, obviously agonized.

"But... Kenji-san," Yoshito said. "I probably have to give a statement to the police; it's my vehicle out there."

"No! Fuck them!" Kenji sobbed, rushing forward and grabbing on to Yoshito desperately.

Saburou spoke up. "I'll go out and talk to the cops," he told Yoshito. "I'll tell them you're in here if they want a statement. I'm sure they're more concerned right now with helping the other driver, anyway." Yoshito thanked him, still holding onto the hysterically sobbing Kenji, as Saburou stepped outside. Mrs. Fukuchi had arrived, and was bustling about, trying to be helpful.

They sat Kenji down on the living room couch. He was now shaking terribly, covering his face with his hands. "He's in shock, poor thing," Mrs. Fukuchi said, clucking her tongue. She pulled a blanket off the edge of the couch, and put it over his back. Then she hurried off as Yoshito sat down next to Kenji, wrapping his arm around Kenji's shoulders.

"I'm all right, Kenji-san," he assured his boyfriend once again. But Kenji was too far gone, and just continued to cry.

Yuuji entered the room then, having come across the scene by chance and having been urged inside by Saburou. "Niisan," Yuuji said quietly, kneeling beside him.

"Wh-what the f-fuck do you want, c-curly head..." Kenji hiccuped, still managing to maintain his usual bluster despite the precarious mental condition he was in.

Yuuji simply reached forward and clasped his brother's clammy hands. Kenji instinctively tried to pull them away, but Yuuji held onto him firmly. Then Yuuji began to calmly and softly chant a mantra.

There was nothing in the room but the sound of Yuuji's smooth, even voice. After a minute or so, Yoshito could feel Kenji's shaking lessening, and when he looked over at him, he saw that Kenji was silently mouthing the words along with Yuuji.

Mrs. Fukuchi came in with a steaming cup of tea, and Yuuji ceased his chanting as he let go of his brother's hands. Kenji accepted the teacup, and quietly sipped it. No one said anything at all.

Yoshito eventually had to go outside to make a statement, hand over his insurance cards, and sign the family van over to the towing company. Kenji did not fight his departure this time, having gone completely limp in his exhaustion. Mrs. Fukuchi and Yuuji helped him to stretch out on the couch, and they covered him with blankets. "I'm glad that the mantras calmed him down so much," Yuuji whispered to his boyfriend's mother.

"Oh, yes, that was miraculous," Mrs. Fukuchi agreed. "But I think the Xanax I dissolved in his tea is helping too."

"Eh?!" Yuuji exclaimed, then covered his mouth and looked at her in surprise. "Isn't that a prescription medication for anxiety?"

"Uh huh," Mrs. Fukuchi agreed brightly. "You see, Shibara-sensei prescribed me some about a year ago, right before Saburou came home to help us run the shop. I was at my wit's end, trying to run everything with just me and Father. But then Saburou came back, and took all our worries away, and well, the bottle has just been sitting there! I'm sure they're still good!"

"But, still..." Yuuji murmured. He didn't really like the idea of slipping medicine to someone, but it did seem to have worked. They watched Kenji sleep for a few more moments, then retreated into the kitchen to have their own cups of tea, non-dosed of course.

Yoshito and Saburou came back into the house about a half hour later. "I wonder how long it will take to fix the van," Yoshito wondered. He had already called his parents and informed them about what had happened, and his father was arranging to rent a van from the closest car rental for the interim.

"Who knows," Saburou said. They rounded the corner, and peeked in on Kenji, who was still sleeping peacefully.

Saburou nodded at Yoshito, then went into the kitchen. Yoshito entered the living room and knelt by the couch, reaching out and smoothing the hair out of his lover's eyes. Kenji's long eyelashes fluttered in response, but he did not wake.

Yoshito waited patiently by Kenji's side for an hour, after which time, Kenji slowly began to rouse. He seemed confused at his surroundings, sitting up and looking around with bleary eyes. "Where am I?" he mumbled.

"You're at..." Yoshito began to say, but he was cut off as Kenji looked at him, gave a stifled cry, and grabbed onto him tightly.

Yoshito just held his boyfriend close, murmuring reassuring words to him.

When they returned to the Kimura household later that day, Mr. and Mrs. Kimura had already been made aware of Kenji's "delicate condition" by Mrs. Fukuchi, who had called them. They were extra attentive and kind, even more so than usual. Kenji was still somewhat groggy and exhausted, and said very little during the whole meal.

After dinner was over, Yoshito and Kenji bathed together. Kenji was slightly sullen as he washed his tear stained face, and said nothing, but as they stepped out and dried themselves off, he wordlessly stepped in and clung to Yoshito again.

When the lights had been switched off, and they were under the covers together, Kenji's suddenly clingy tendencies turned decidedly erotic. He threw a leg over Yoshito's waist as he caught his mouth, pulling him in by the front of his shirt to kiss him more deeply.

He pulled Yoshito on top of himself, and rubbed upwards, showing clearly that he was aroused. "Fuck me," he panted as they came out of the kiss. "Fuck me hard. I want to feel you inside me."

"Oh, Kenji-san," Yoshito groaned. They hurriedly shed their pajamas, and prepared to make love.

Kenji reached down as Yoshito nestled his hips between his thighs, and guided the tip up to his entrance. "I need you," he whispered, and then he cried out in ecstasy as Yoshito penetrated him.

"Oh yes... ohhhh... Kenji-san..." Yoshito moaned, as the sweet heat engulfed him.

Kenji pulled him in as close as he could, wrapping both his arms and legs around his body, and forcing him as deep as possible. They pushed frantically against each other, giving muted cries of pleasure, until they both came to an earth-shattering simultaneous climax just moments later.

Afterwards, Yoshito moved his hips to withdraw, but Kenji quickly clamped his legs around his waist, preventing him from moving. "Don't," he whispered. "Just... please... stay inside me."

"Okay, Kenji-san," Yoshito breathed.

Kenji pressed his face into the crook of Yoshito's shoulder and neck, and Yoshito could hear him sniffling slightly. "This... this is why I didn't want to fall in love. It hurts... it hurts too much. I don't like feeling like this. It's horrible. I can't stop thinking about losing you, and then I can't breathe at all. I hate this! Why do you make me feel like this?" Kenji gave an anguished cry of frustration, squeezing Yoshito even tighter.

Yoshito held him, and pressed a kiss to the side of his face. "Kenji-san," he murmured. "I'm okay. I'm not going anywhere."

"But you could have died today!" Kenji argued.

"But I didn't," Yoshito reminded him. He kissed Kenji's face again, and pulled back just enough to look into his eyes in the moonlit room. "Kenji-san. We're both Buddhists. So we know that people cause their own suffering. And the number one way they do that is by fearing loss and death. If you face each day head on, and enjoy what you have, even if it's just for that day, then you can be free from suffering, right?"

Kenji glared up at him halfheartedly. "Don't try to talk like you're smart. And definitely don't give me lectures about Buddhism! I'm a priest, you moron!"

"I know," Yoshito told him, and kissed his forehead. "So, you should know more than anyone."

"It's not that easy!" Kenji sighed, aggravated. "It's one thing to say, this is the way that it is, but then when it comes down to it..." he trailed off, and averted his eyes. "I've never been so scared in my life. I thought the world was ending."

"Kenji-san." Yoshito embraced him more tightly. "I'm not going to die for a long time. And you know what? Even when I do, or when you do, we're just going to be reincarnated, right?"

"I know," Kenji muttered.

"And maybe next time around, we can be rabbits and do it even more than we already do!"

"You're stupid as hell," Kenji said, but without a touch of malice in his voice. He sought out Yoshito's lips and kissed him.

"Yeah, I am," Yoshito agreed, smiling. "But, um... Kenji-san?"

"Hmmm?" Kenji glanced up at him.

"Can I pull out now? You probably can feel it, but, uh... it's gone soft, you know, and I think we're _leaking_."

"Ugh, fine," Kenji loosened the grip of his thighs, and a much belated clean up was made.

They settled back down in the bed, side by side and holding hands. They stayed that way for a few moments, then with no words necessary, Kenji released his hand and rolled onto his left side as Yoshito did the same. Kenji moved backwards as Yoshito moved forwards, until they were locked in a comfortable spooning position. Yoshito pressed his lips against the back of Kenji's neck, listened to him exhale in contentment, and then they both fell asleep.


	22. Chapter 22

A week or so later, on a cold but clear skied Sunday, Mrs. Kimura stepped out of the Yamada bakery and turned onto the sidewalk. She shifted her bag of baked goods to her other hand, and when she looked up, she saw Mrs. Miza coming towards her, obviously out shopping as well. "Oh, hello, Kumiko," Mrs. Miza called out as they came nearer.

"Good afternoon, Mayumi-san," Mrs. Kimura replied. They were now on a first name basis, which was only natural, as their children were sleeping together and all. Mrs. Kimura still couldn't help but add the honorific, since Mrs. Miza was older than her, as well as being part of the temple family and commanding respect for that reason alone. "Have you been shopping?"

"Yes," Mrs. Miza replied, holding up her bag, which contained cabbage and other fresh vegetables. "I'm going into the bakery next; have they got anything good today?"

"The sweet buns are half off, but they're suspiciously misshapen," Mrs. Kimura informed her.

"Hmm," Mrs. Miza said thoughtfully. "Is that so? Well, I think I'll pass."

"I bought some," Mrs. Kimura said, shrugging. "Yocchan and Papa will eat anything, no matter how it looks."

Mrs. Miza laughed, a soft, pretty sound. "Oh, that reminds me, how are the boys doing? It's terrible, but I never see my son much anymore. I know he comes home to change, but then he goes right back out, and half the time I don't even get to see his face for a second."

"Oh, they're good," Mrs. Kimura assured her. "Kenji-san is still a bit shaken, it seems, from everything that happened last week."

"How so?" Mrs. Miza asked her. "And my goodness, he acts like it happened to him. Is he scared or something?"

"Well, it's hard to explain..." Mrs. Kimura said thoughtfully. "It's not really that he's scared... it's more like, he's become almost _affectionate_ towards Yocchan."

Mrs. Miza's eyebrows went up. "Oh. I see. Well, that certainly is a change."

"Well, I mean, they've always done all their _carrying on_, so it's very obvious that Kenji-san does like Yocchan..." Mrs. Kimura began.

"_Carrying on_ is an understatement," Mrs. Miza sighed. "My word, we had one night of their racket and it was enough for a lifetime. I don't know how you and your husband stand that nonsense."

"Oh, we're honored," Mrs. Kimura said breezily, waving the matter of hearing Kenji's enthusiastic sex cries every night away like it was a trifling matter. "But like I said, even though they did all that, Kenji-san still used to act like he despised Yocchan half the time. Now, he sits so close to him at the dinner table, they're practically eating out of the same bowl! And they get in the bath together every night, and the other evening I actually saw Kenji-san _snuggling _up to Yocchan on the couch while we were watching TV! It surprised me!"

"My word, that's definitely not how Kenji normally behaves."

"It's sweet, though," Mrs. Kimura said, smiling. "They're just so cute together."

Mrs. Miza turned her head, glancing into the cafe that was adjacent to the bakery. "Well, speak of the devil. Look who's sitting in there."

Mrs. Kimura looked as well, and there, on the back wall of the cafe, seated on a small sofa, were their sons. They both had books in hand, and Kenji was leaning over to the side table to pick up his drink, which he took a sip of, and then set back down. He settled back in against the side of Yoshito, and flipped a page in his book. Yoshito looked down slightly, and pressed a kiss to the top of Kenji's head. In response, Kenji turned and tilted his chin up, and their lips met briefly. Then they returned to reading their books.

"My goodness," Mrs. Miza said. "I think that's the cutest thing I've ever seen." She laughed again, turning away from the window. "Well, I'd better get into the bakery, and on to the hardware store. We're just trying to get prepared in case that blizzard they're projecting for Wednesday actually hits."

"Do you think it will?" Mrs. Kimura asked. "We haven't actually gotten a blizzard here in ages."

"Who knows. But just in case, I want to have everything we need if the power goes out." She smiled and bowed slightly. "It was nice talking to you, Kumiko. Come over for tea some time."

"Thank you, Mayumi-san, I will! See you later!" And with that, they parted and went their separate ways.

Inside the cafe, Ichigo Yamada, the head baker from next door, was buying a coffee while on his break from work. He spotted Kenji and Yoshito sitting nearby, and after pocketing his change, he headed towards them. "Oh, hello, you two!" he said cheerfully as he approached.

They both looked up. Yoshito smiled, while Kenji gave an annoyed frown. "What the hell do you want, four eyes?" he demanded. Apparently, even if he had softened around the edges somewhat for Yoshito, his personality towards others hadn't changed a bit.

Ichigo was well used to Kenji's attitude, however, and just laughed. "I wanted to know if you guys are coming to the men's group tomorrow night? Any members that I run into, I've been reminding them that it's not canceled, because the weather's not supposed to really turn nasty for a few days. So are you guys planning on coming?"

"Maybe. We'll think about it. Now get the hell out of here," Kenji grunted, turning his attention back down to his book and nestling himself against Yoshito even more.

"Al right, see you there!" Ichigo said, waved his hand, and departed. He was fairly sure that they would come. They had attended every gathering together ever since they had met there five months ago, after all. Despite the scorn that Kenji expressed for the group, it seemed that he got some level of enjoyment out of going. Ichigo didn't know why that was, but at any rate, Kenji made the get togethers much more lively.

As expected, the next night, Kenji and Yoshito entered the bar together, closely followed by Saburou and Yuuji. The young men who were already assembled called out in delight at the sight of the beautiful Miza brothers, and as usual, Kenji told them all to shut the fuck up. "I know that I'm absolutely gorgeous, and I guess Yuuji's all right to look at if you're into wet mops, but I don't get why these broke losers have to be so fucking ridiculous every single time we appear," Kenji grumbled to Yoshito as they sat down at a table.

"Do I really look like a wet mop?" Yuuji asked Saburou worriedly, as they sat at the opposite corner of the same table.

"No, Kenji's just being a jerk," Saburou assured him, ruffling his hair. "What do you want to drink?"

"Water," Yuuji replied meekly. He knew he wouldn't be able to get out of drinking some alcohol while he was there, but he figured if he chose to have just water whenever he could, he could prevent himself from getting too intoxicated.

"Good boy," Saburou chuckled, standing up and heading to the bar.

"Hey, Tofu Boy," Kenji called out. "Get me a Sapporo while you're up there."

Saburou glanced back at him, annoyed. "Get it yourself."

"Ugh, you fucking suck," Kenji grumbled.

"I'll get you a Sapporo, Kenji-san!" Jun, the pimply faced grocery store clerk, offered eagerly.

"No way," Kenji scoffed. He turned his face up to Yoshito, and the aggravated expression he had worn for the last few moments melted away entirely. "You get it for me," he murmured.

"All right!" Yoshito agreed, and he scrambled up to fulfill his request.

An hour or so later, many refreshments had been consumed, and the conversations were loud but amiable. The jerk from the liquor store had never dared show his face at the group gatherings again, which was fine with the rest of the members. No one was allowed to insult their precious Yuuji-san and get away with it.

"All right, let's do shots!" Ichigo declared. A cheer rang through the group, and the bartender hastened to fix twenty shot glasses full of plum sake.

These were passed around a few minutes later. One was placed in front of Kenji, and he looked at it with disgust and pushed it away. "I don't do shots," he said firmly.

"Aw, but everyone's gonna!" Ichigo urged him.

"Well, I'm not!" Kenji barked.

"Oh, come to think of it," Saburou said, holding his shot glass up as they waited for the signal for everyone to drink, "I've never seen Kenji drink liquor. Only beer."

"That's right, I don't drink liquor," Kenji replied crisply. "What does it fucking matter? Here, here, someone else take this thing," he demanded.

The shot glass brimming with liquid was scooped up by another young man, who tossed it back along with his own when Ichigo called out for everyone to drink. "Fucking morons," Kenji muttered. He glared across the table at his little brother, who was giggling after having taken the shot. "And you're the biggest fucking moron of all. You know you can't hold your booze and you still do dumb shit like taking shots. You're gonna be so sick tomorrow, and I'm going to have to do all your appointments again."

"I-I will not!" Yuuji insisted, but his cheeks were bright red, and his eyes were already bleary.

"Ugh," Kenji groaned. "You and Dad are the worst."

"Hey, wait a minute," Saburou said, realizing something. "Yuuji can't handle his liquor. Mr. Miza can't either. Could it be that... all the Miza men are lightweights?"

"I'm no fucking lightweight!" Kenji argued hotly. "Look, look," he said, gesturing at the two empty silver cans. "I'm drinking!"

"Yeah, but you sure can nurse a beer slowly," Saburou pointed out. He laughed. "So, if you actually get drunk, will you end up acting as stupid as Yuuji?"

"You think I'm stupid?" Yuuji cried out, looking at his boyfriend with anguished eyes.

"Ah, no, that's not what I meant," Saburou hastily assured him. "You're not stupid. You just act kind of... well, _silly_ after you've been drinking. Come on, you can't deny it. The chanting? The..."

"All right, all right, I know!" Yuuji wailed. "Don't remind me! When I think about that, I get so embarrassed I could just die!"

"Aw, hey now," Saburou cooed to him. "Don't be like that. I think it's kind of cute, okay? And you're cute."

"Saburou-kun..." Yuuji sniffled, temporarily appeased.

Kenji just sniffed in distaste. "You guys are so fucking weird," he muttered. At any rate, he was glad the attention had been drawn off of himself.

"Okay, so next week is Valentine's Day!" Ichigo cheered. "So, who's gonna get some chocolates?" he asked of the assembled men.

There were some halfhearted noises, and a general feeling of gloom settled over the group. After all, Valentine's Day was a holiday for girls to give chocolate to boys. Most of the guys in the group were single, and the few that were coupled were gay, so there just weren't any girlfriends to be receiving chocolates from.

"Well, I always get a lot of chocolates every year," Yuuji said brightly. "You know, from parishioners. I try to refuse, but they just leave it at the temple. It's very sweet of them, though!"

"Do girls give you chocolates too, Kenji-san?" Yoshito asked his boyfriend.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, tons."

Yuuji continued. "Niisan always trades with me. He doesn't want the homemade ones. He just wants the packaged ones, especially if they are imported."

"Oh, you like imported chocolate?" Yoshito wanted to know. "Like Swiss?"

"I don't care what kind it is," Kenji said. "As long as the package is sealed."

"Huh? Why?"

"Because," Kenji explained. "I don't eat it. I sell it all on eBay."

Yuuji gave a cry. "Eh!? Niisan! You've been selling all the chocolates?"

"Well, yeah," Kenji replied dully. "How the fuck am I supposed to eat that much chocolate? I don't even really like sweets. So, I figure, it shouldn't go to waste. Someone out there wants to eat it." He sipped his beer and nodded approvingly. "I made 13000 yen last year." He sighed. "But of course, I doubt we'll get much this year."

"Oh, why not?" Yuuji asked him.

"Because, nitwit. All these women know now that we're not available, and even if we were, we wouldn't go out with them because we're strictly dickly."

He took another sip of his beer with an impassive expression as the rest of the table erupted in laughter at his comment.

When Yuuji recovered his breath, he said, "Well, I suppose you're right. But still, it doesn't matter! This year, we have boyfriends! So this year, it's our turn to give chocolates!"

Kenji was taken aback. "Hey Curly Brains, I don't know about you, but last time I checked, I'm still a dude. Giving chocolates is for _girls_."

"But, but!" Yuuji looked excited now. "It'll be so fun to make homemade chocolates!"

"What the...? You can't even cook, dumbass."

"Mom already said she would help me!" Yuuji said proudly. He glanced shyly at Saburou. "Ooh, I guess I shouldn't let you know all this. It's supposed to be a secret!"

"You're too damn adorable," Saburou chuckled, ruffling his hair.

"So are you going to make me chocolates too?" Yoshito asked excitedly, leaning into Kenji with his hands clasped together.

Kenji looked alarmed as he leaned back. "Wh-what? I d-don't know. Cut it out." He turned his head away, a tinge of flush on his cheeks.

Yoshito looked up at the ceiling, smiling blissfully. "Eating chocolates made with Kenji-san's beautiful hands...wow..." he sighed happily.

"I said cut it out," Kenji grumbled. He sounded so embarrassed that Yoshito immediately dropped the subject. Conversation turned to the threat of the upcoming blizzard, and nothing else was discussed until everyone called it a night an hour later.

Two nights later, the snow was falling hard in Uguisuzaka as Kenji and Yoshito toweled off following their bath. In the bedroom, Yoshito peeked out the window as Kenji buttoned up his pajama top. "It's really coming down out there," he commented. "And listen to that wind howling."

"I hope the power doesn't go out," Kenji grumbled.

"Yeah, I really want to play games tonight," Yoshito agreed. He fired up the console, and sat on the bed with controller in hand, as Kenji slid in next to him with his book.

"I was thinking more about the heat not working, and it getting cold," Kenji pointed out.

"Oh yeah," Yoshito said, not even having considered this. He smiled, and leaned over, putting one arm around Kenji. "But then we can just snuggle under the covers and keep each other warm."

"Yeah, we can," Kenji breathed, tilting his head up so that their lips were almost touching. Yoshito kissed his mouth sweetly. "I love you, Kenji-san," he whispered happily.

Kenji reached up and tangled the fingers of one hand in Yoshito's hair. "Mmm, I love you too," he murmured back, between kisses.

The book and controller were soon dropped and forgotten as they continued to kiss. Kenji fell back on the bed, letting Yoshito get over him and press his body down into the comforter. Their tongues tangled, and their breathing sped up as their hearts pounded hard.

After a minute or so, however, Kenji reluctantly pushed Yoshito off. "Go on, play your game while we still have power," he urged his boyfriend.

Yoshito just smiled and leaned back down, kissing Kenji's neck. "I'd rather play with you," he murmured, his breath tickling Kenji's skin.

"Mmm," Kenji groaned appreciatively, but insistently pushed Yoshito away. "But seriously. Listen to that storm out there. I bet we haven't even got an hour before the power goes out."

"But I want to do it now," Yoshito insisted, kissing him again. "Don't you want to do it too?"

"What do you think?" Kenji asked, taking Yoshito's hand and placing it on the hard lump under his pajama pants. Still, he pulled his hips back as Yoshito tried to slide his hand into the waistband. "No, let's... let's wait until the power goes out."

"Eh? But why?" Yoshito was still trying to paw at Kenji's body.

"Because!" Kenji huffed slightly. Yoshito looked up at his face, and was surprised to see he was blushing and averting his eyes. "I mean, just think about it," Kenji mumbled. "Having to do it completely under the covers, in absolute darkness, with nothing but the sound of the blizzard outside..." He trailed off until he was barely audible.

Yoshito's cheeks grew red too. "Oh, wow, Kenji-san," he groaned. "That would be so hot! But, ugh..." He placed a hand over his own pajama covered erection. "I'm so hard it hurts. Let's do it now."

"No! I want to save it for under the covers sex!"

"We can do both!" Yoshito assured him. "I'll get hard again for sure!"

They kissed deeply, but Kenji struggled slightly against him. "Just wait!" he demanded.

"All right..." Yoshito sighed dejectedly. He picked up his controller and began to play the game as Kenji huffed and started reading his book.

However, neither of them could focus on their individual entertainment. Kenji kept shooting glances over at Yoshito, and when he wasn't looking, Yoshito would gaze back longingly at him. They halfheartedly engaged in their hobbies while thinking about nothing else but the other's body.

Forty five minutes of erotic torture went on like that, until with a low whine, all the power in the house shut off. "What a shame!" Kenji exclaimed, as he threw his book aside triumphantly. "The power went out!"

"Oh, darn," Yoshito agreed, letting his controller fall off the end of the bed as he turned around and pounced on Kenji.

They hurriedly got underneath the covers, and began making out as they rubbed their bodies together. "Mmm," Kenji moaned approvingly. "Shit, I'm so fucking horny right now, I think I could cum just from this."

"Me too," Yoshito panted. "But, oh, Kenji-san, I really want to do you."

"Yeah, I really want you to do me too," Kenji murmured. The lube was grabbed, then the two young men disappeared under the comforter completely, pulling it over their heads.

The space underneath quickly heated up with their heavy, excited breathing. They fumbled with each other in the dark. Yoshito pulled Kenji's pajama pants down on his hips, and Kenji took over, sliding them down and completely off. Yoshito eased his own pants down, to just below the base of his massive cock; and then he lubricated himself, and brought his wet fingers between Kenji's spread thighs. He plunged his tongue deeply into Kenji's mouth as he slid one long finger inside.

Kenji whimpered happily, his fingernails digging into Yoshito's shoulders, as Yoshito worked a second finger inside and started opening him up. He felt the bottle of lube next to his elbow, so he brought that hand over, picking it up and using it to slick down his own cock. He pumped at himself as Yoshito continued to get him ready.

"Ahh... Kenji-san," Yoshito whispered, removing his fingers and pressing the head of his hot and throbbing cock to Kenji's prepared entrance. "I'm putting it in now."

"Oh yeah, put it in..." Kenji whined, and he gave a pretty, joyful cry as the first few inches of that thick monster pushed inside. "Oh, fuck!" he moaned.

"Kenji-san," Yoshito groaned, feeling Kenji squeezing tightly all around him. "You're so hot inside. It feels so good." He pressed his hips deeper, impaling Kenji fully.

"Aa-ahhh!" Kenji cried brokenly, the fingers of one hand raking at Yoshito's back as the other continued to stroke his own length. Yoshito began to thrust, and their ecstatic vocalizations echoed underneath the comforter, mingling with the howling of the blizzard outside. The bed creaked rhythmically beneath them, the pace getting faster and faster.

After a few minutes, their skin was slapping together erratically, and they were only able to make incoherent noises as they reached the brink. "Oh, ohhh... K-K..." Yoshito moaned, unable to completely say his boyfriend's name. "Ohhh!"

"Ahhh! Fu-... ahhh!" Kenji wailed, his hand making sharp, precise movements on the head of his manhood as he came all over himself.

"Ohhh! Nggghh..." Yoshito groaned, as he too found completion just seconds later.

They stayed under the covers, kissing, for a couple more moments. "Whew. It's actually too hot under here now," Kenji commented, slightly out of breath.

"Yeah," Yoshito agreed, and pulled the covers back from over their heads to grab the box of tissues.

While they were cleaning up, Kenji shivered slightly. "Okay, now I'm cold." He hastened to pull on his pants and underwear, which had been around one ankle, as Yoshito also fixed his own pants, and they retreated underneath the comforter again.

There, they kissed leisurely. Yoshito had no idea that because of the darkness, he was missing seeing the most beautiful, blissful smile Kenji had ever given him.

But he was able to hear the soft, happy sighs that Kenji let loose every few seconds, and he was able to feel Kenji's warm, satisfied body pressed against him. Best of all, he was able to hear Kenji murmur, "I love you, Yoshito," as he nestled his face against Yoshito's shoulder.

Yoshito could feel himself getting goosebumps, and he kissed the top of his boyfriend's head. "I love you, too, Kenji-san," he responded, his heart so full, it felt as if it might burst.


End file.
